No es cuestión de edades
by Zero-0017
Summary: Bankotsu nunca se imagino ser novio de una niña de Primaria a sus 16 años; Kohaku no se esperaba sentir mas que amistad por la novia de un amigo; y Kanna ni siquiera llego a pensar siquiera en tener alguna compañía...
1. Proposición

_**NO ES CUESTIÓN DE EDADES**_

_**1,- PROPOSICIÓN**_

**DIA 1. SOLEADO, TEMPERATURA 19 GRADOS, HUMEDAD 62%**

Di un largo y resonante suspiro, tan alto que podría haberlo escuchado alguien que estuviera fuera de mi habitación. Recostado en mi cama, con los brazos soportando el peso de mi cabeza, me preguntaba el ¿Por qué? De que, plenamente vestido con el uniforme del colegio, siendo tarde para la escuela, seguía aquí tirado mirando hacia el techo, ¡por Dios! Si hasta mi cuarto esta perfectamente arreglado. Ante este ultimo pensamiento mis ojos dieron un recorrido por los objetos de mi habitación, huh.

Me pare ya que no soportaba dejar escapar mi vida tan fácilmente sin hacer nada, prendí la PC, y mientras esperaba el inicio mire por la ventana de nueva cuenta, y por undécima vez en menos de una hora verifique en mi reloj despertador, ya solo faltaba media hora para clase, y necesitaba por lo menos quince minutos para llegar a la escuela. Ciertamente mi desesperación crecía en proporción de la posición de las manecillas del reloj.

El computador inmediatamente después de entrar en actividad, inicio la sesión del Messenger automáticamente, bueno, si tenia duda de que hacer con mis escasos minutos, chatear era una buena forma de pasar el rato. Solo tenia un contacto conectado, le di doble clic para iniciar una conversación.

Hola…. Como amaneciste…-

Mn….supongo que bien..

El asunto era claro, note como mi contacto dudaba al responder, después de su pregunta "¿_Estas enfermo? O acaso ¿no vas a tener clases_" Me di cuenta que tenia absolutamente toda la razón, y además note su preocupación, debería por lo menos estar en camino al instituto.

Timbre. Sentí como si me lanzaran un salvavidas después de estar ahogándome, y solo faltaban quince minutos para la clase. Solo me despedí de mi conocido e incluso deje la computadora prendida para después tomar mi mochila y salir despedido a lo mas que daban mis pies.

Instantes después, entre jadeos de cansancio pregunte el motivo de la tardanza.

"_**No fue mi culpa**_**"** Si claro, trato de disculparse con una sencillita **"**_**Sabes que tengo que encaminar a Kohaku a la secundaria"**_

"_**Ok, eso lo se, pero no inventes, ¿que no se puede ir solo?**_**" **eso lo lance casi como un bufido.

"_**Pero también sabes que mi padre me obliga a acompañarlo ¿verdad?"**_ Mn… claro que sabia, es mas, ella sabia que yo sabia…por eso la directa y además iba a empezar de nuevo con lo de… _**"Además, tu también te puedes ir solo al instituto, ¿o me equivoco?"**_Como un eco perfecto de mi pensamiento soltó la misma frase.

"_**Sabes mis motivos, eh Sango**_**"** Le recrimine.

"_**Por favor, incluso podrías irte con tu hermano**_**."**

"_**Jakotsu es un tardado, de segurito ahora mismo esta viendo entrar a los chicos de la escuela privada. Seria incluso peor irme con él."**_

"_**Tu eres el que debería reflexionar Bankotsu, a poco solo por…."**_

No puse mas atención, estaba lo suficientemente concentrado en correr como para que ella desistiera de hacerme un análisis psicológico.

¿Es necesario mencionar que llegue tarde? Supongo que el retrasarte por causa ajena es más desesperante, pero tome con filosofía el cargo extra de ayudar a limpiar el salón a la salida. Así cuando terminaron las clases, y termine con lo referente a mi amonestación, me sentí tranquilo con que todos los estudiantes probablemente ya estarían en sus casas. Lo que si tenía era bastante hambre.

"_**De seguro Suikotsu se termino de paso mi porción"**_

El tener un hermano mayor claro que tenía sus desventajas, una de esas es el tener que mantener mi plato a por lo menos dos metros de distancia, pero lógicamente en mi ausencia el efecto de esa prevención era equivalente a cero.

Como plan alternativo pase a comprar unos emparedados al mini súper que estaba al desviar solo un poco mi camino de siempre. Fui a las estanterías del fondo y tome tres paquetes. Cuando me dirigí a pagar me encontré con un hecho curioso.

"_**Gracias**_**"** Dijo la chica al recibir el cambio, lo que llamo mi atención fue, que estaba tratando de equilibrar entre sus menudos brazos el peso de dos bolsas que ni siquiera le dejaban ver el camino con claridad.

Mi turno de pagar fue directamente después, así que solo solté un billete en manos de la dependienta.

"_**Quédese con el cambio**_**."**

No podía dejar de mirar a la joven que acababa de salir, a juzgar por su apariencia tendría alrededor de unos once años, pero aun así no había nadie fuera esperando para recibirle las bolsas, me indigne un poco, ¿que personas tan poco consideradas la mandarían a ella sola? En medio de mis cavilaciones vi el trastabilleo de la pequeña y su posterior caída. Si hasta ese momento no había intervenido, esa escena definitivamente me llamaba a ser acto de presencia. Rápidamente tome a la pequeña del codo y la posicione en vertical para después ponerme a recoger sus víveres poniéndolos de nuevo en las bolsas.

Cuando alcé la vista para entregarlas, fue que la aprecie en totalidad, se podría decir que era una niña aun, tenia sus ojos fijos en mi cara, eran oscuros y por alguna razón se me hicieron tristes, aunque su cara no mostraba ninguna emoción, tan estáticos, como sus cabellos plateados que le llegaban hasta los hombros.

Le entregue solo una de las bolsas.

"_**¿Te enviaron a ti sola a comprar todo esto?" **_

"_**Si"**_

Solo esa respuesta monosilábica llego a mis oídos y algo dentro de mí se removió, supongo que soy una buena persona después de todo.

"_**¿Me dejas ayudarte con esta bolsa? Parece que necesitas una mano."**_

"_**Si a ti te parece bien…"**_

Empezó a caminar silenciosamente, y yo me uní a su paso. A decir verdad no soy una persona que disfrute mucho del silencio, haciéndoseme mas bien incomodo, y que mas que por lo menos saber algo de la desconocida con la me encontraba caminando.

"_**Em…y ¿como te llamas? De mi parte, mi nombre es Bankotsu, puedes decirme Ban si así lo deseas, om… o como quieras."**_

¿Por que siempre al hablar termino diciendo frases tan estúpidas? Sinceramente no soy la mejor persona iniciando conversaciones con extraños, así que trate te apaciguar el terreno con una sonrisa al final de mi tonto intento de presentación.

"_**Mi nombre es Kanna."**_

Conciso, demasiado conciso, de echo no daba de su parte para seguir con la conversación, así que mi mente trato de maquilar otra pregunta.

"_**Oh bueno, Kanna, ¿cuantos años tienes? Yo tengo dieciséis y voy en la preparatoria que esta a pocas cuadras de aquí"**_

"_**Tengo doce años"**_

¿Era mi imaginación o realmente se me estaba haciendo difícil iniciar una verdadera conversación con una chica de doce años? Además de que estúpidamente yo mismo respondía a mis preguntas, ¿que acaso la pequeña en serio no sentía ni un poco de curiosidad por la identidad del amable joven que le ayudaba con su bolsa? Lógicamente modestia aparte, pero la situación me empezaba a frustrar.

"_**Entonces supongo que vas en…."**_

Claramente fui interrumpido.

"_**En la primaria distrital, en sexto año"**_

"_**Oh, ¿en serio?, entonces…em..mn….eh…¿tienes novio?**_

Demasiado tarde, no pensé la pregunta hasta después de haberla formulado así que resulto demasiado tonta para una chica de primaria, solo esperaba la reclamación "¿Por quien me tomas?" de la pequeña. He de repetir que no soy muy bueno iniciando conversaciones con desconocidos, y pensaras que sin duda son un tonto. Mucho gusto, soy un tonto.

"_**¿Novio? ¿Como definirías a un novio?"**_

Cuando me di cuenta ya nos habíamos detenido y Kanna me veía con esos ojos suyos, francamente me intimidaba un poco, ¿quería que le describiera un novio? A mi experiencia personal, yo nunca había sido puesto en ese titulo y con mi heterosexualidad como prueba puedo asegurar que nunca he tenido uno, pero a pesar de todo trate de darme a explicar lo mejor posible.

"_**Em…veras.."**__ Mi cara ya debería de tener un tono rojizo en estos momentos. __**"Un novio es…em…como…eh…como un amigo…con el que gusta pasar tiempo, y que…em…que te quiere mucho y tu a él…y…"**_

Lo mejor posible, si como no. De nuevo fui interrumpido, pero esta vez fue un gran respiro para mí.

"_**Ni siquiera tengo amigos."**_

Supongo que eso anulaba la posibilidad de que dijera simplemente, _"Oh si, mi novio de hecho viene para acá y va a romperte la cara por hacerme preguntas tan idiotas." _Y entonces con un poco de retraso llego el análisis de su respuesta, si entendí bien, me estaba aclarando que si no tenia amigos, eso le hacia prácticamente imposible tener un novio, bueno, con referencia a mi poco clara explicación de lo que era uno.

"_**¿Cómo que no tienes amigos? Hazte memoria, ¿ni uno siquiera?"**_

"_**Ni uno"**_

Esta última me pareció aun mas concisa que cualquiera de sus respuestas anteriores, pero a la vez me pareció muy triste, aunque su carita no mostraba pena por su respuesta, sentí la ferviente necesidad de hacer algo al respecto.

"_**Claro que tienes amigos."**_

"_**Ya te dije, no tengo."**_

"_**Si tienes."**_

"_**Que no."**_

"_**¡Que si!"**_

"_**¡Que no!...¿por que me estas contradiciendo?"**_

Su frente se arrugo un poco, al parecer trataba con todos sus esfuerzos de entender mi argumento. ¿Cómo era posible que su cara de enojada fuera tan mona? Parecía incluso más pequeña con ese ceño fruncido.

"_**Fácil….si te parece bien, yo tengo deseos de ser tu amigo."**_

"_**Te acabo de conocer."**_

Empezaba a comprender por que no tenia amigos, no era muy sociable que digamos ¿verdad? ¿Que mas podría hacer que ofrecerle mi amistad? Su reacción me decía que mas bien no comprendía como yo, en el estatus de "extraño" podría querer ser su amigo. Internamente rezaba con que no confundiera mis buenas intenciones y me clasificara como pervertido.

"_**¿Y eso que? No es necesario conocerse un determinado tiempo para hacerse amigos, y yo quiero ser tu amigo."**_

Vi la cara de extrañeza que hizo, ¿de verdad era tan asombroso que le pidiera ser mi amiga?

"_**Si quieres ser mi amigo esta bien, pero de verdad ¿quieres ser amigo de una chica tan tonta y fea?"**_

Creo que en serio pesaba eso de ella misma, ¡¿pero como era posible? Si de los dos la que parecía más coherente en su forma de hablar ¡era ella! Así que lo de tonta quedaba descartado, y sobre lo de fea. Hasta el momento no me había puesto a mirarla tan detalladamente, y entre los estándares de belleza actual seria una equivocación no catalogarla como guapa, aun claro siendo una chica de primaria. Me dio la impresión de que estaba tan convencida que intentaba hacerme cambiar de opinión.

"_**Tonta y fea, ¡si como no!"**_No pude evitar reírme**.**_** "Por el tiempo que llevamos platicando me he dado cuenta que no eres tonta, y sobre lo otro…déjame decirte que eres muy bonita."**_

"_**Bonita… ¿yo?"**_

La expresión de sorpresa era real, muy real. ¿Qué en su casa no tenían espejos o que? Su incredulidad incluso me paso a dar risa, de verdad que si.

"_**Bueno, bonita no…eres linda, muy, muy linda. Hermosa."**_

Como para darle mas credibilidad a mis palabras la ultima de mi anterior frase, fue con mucha seriedad.

"_**Aunque…si es cierto lo que dices..."**_ ¿Qué estaba pensando esa cabeza? **"**_**Lo que supongo es que no es suficiente ser linda e inteligente, eso no me va a dar amigos, y mucho menos un novio. Creo que estoy defectuosa o algo parecido."**_

¡Ahora hasta defectuosa! No, definitivamente algo andaba mal aquí, ni siquiera yo tenía un pensamiento tan malo sobre mi mismo, pero la pregunta era ¿como hacer para hacerle cambiar de opinión?

"_**Tu no estas defectuosa, mn…oye…entonces, debo suponer que no tienes novio ¿verdad?"**_

"_**No tengo"**_

Simplemente, me sentía el más idiota del mundo por lo que estaba a punto de decir, de verdad mis neuronas son muy perezosas como para buscar una mejor solución.

"_**Entonces…te gustaría…em…digo… ¿ser mi novia?**_

_**CONTINUED….**_


	2. ¿Sera verdad?

**_EH...AKI DE NUEVO, PUES SOLO EH TENIDO 2 REVIEWS...SOLO QUERIA DARLES LAS GRACIAS A AMBAS PERSONAS, LOS COMENTARIOS SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA NOSOTROS LOS QUE ESCRIBIMOS FICS, POR ESO COMPARTIMOS NUESTRAS HISTORIAS Y NUESTRA IMAGINACIÓN, PARA SABER SI LES GUSTA Y QUE ESPERAN DE NUESTRAS HISTORIAS, DE HECHO ESA ES UNA VENTAJA PARA EL LECTOR, PEDIR LO QUE LES GUSTARÍA EN UN FIC. A LOS QUE DE CASUALIDAD HAN LEÍDO ESTE FIC Y LES HA INTERESADO, HAGAN USO DE SU DERECHO DE COMENTAR, POR QUE SI NO LO HACEN, PUES SIMPLEMENTE EL ESCRITOR PONDRÁ LO QUE QUIERA...WENO YA ME EXTENDÍ EN ESTO PERO DE NUEVO: MUCHAS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS!_**

**_Y AHORA VAMOS CON LA HISTORIA!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 2.- ¿Sera verdad?<span>**_

Era normal sentirme patético, lo se, aparte claro del detallito de pedirle ser mi novia a una chica de primaria, estaba que la "niña" en cuestión me miraba sin decirme palabra alguna, algo así que esperaba ser rechazado de un momento a otro, bueno había que probar el terreno por lo menos.

"_**¿No me vas a responder?"**_

Trate de sonreír como calmante a lo tenso del ambiente.

"_**Lo que sucede…es…que…no se exactamente como debe de ser una novia."**_

Bueno por lo menos no dijo que "no" de buenas a primeras.

"_**Ah, no te preocupes por eso, de echo no tienes que actuar diferente, solo tienes que ser normal. Pero que me dices, ¿aceptas?"**_

"_**Pero, es que…"**_

¿En serio me iba a rechazar? Su cara de duda me daba mal espina, muy, muy mala espina.

"_**O acaso…"**_ Trate de presionarla un poquito. _**"¿No te gusto? ¡Es eso verdad! ¡Soy un muchacho muy feo para una hermosura como tu!"**_ Llegados a este punto, si, trate de dramatizar un poco, no me culpen, no quiero ser rechazado así como si nada.

"_**No es eso…tu…no eres feo."**_

Mn…creo que noto en sus mejillas un poco de rubor por fin. ¿Estará cediendo?

"_**Entonces…"**_

"**Esta bien…"** ¿Oí bien? "**Seré tu novia. ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?"**

Dejenme pensar un segundo, ¿Cómo se supone que me debería sentir? ¿Emocionado? ¿Nervioso? ¿Inquieto? ¿O como? Por que lo único que sentía era… ¿como les diré?…tranquilo, si esa es la palabra. Bueno, tomen en cuenta esto, no es como si me dijera que "si" una chica que llevo persiguiendo mucho tiempo, o por la que siempre babeara al ver, díganme ¿es malo? Yo lo veo desde el punto de vista de que si yo puedo cambiar a Kanna, aunque sea solo un poquito, con la etiqueta que quieran, eso ¿es bueno no? ¿No dicen que el fin justifica los medios? Uy, creo que eso duro mas de un segundo ¿no?

"_**Ahora…ahora…em…"**_ ¡Ah, si! _**"Los novios...pues...a veces…se obsequian cosas."**_

Le di uno de mis emparedados metiéndolo en la bolsa que ella llevaba.

"_**Espero que te guste, no es mucho pero…"**_

¿Por qué su carita se veía decaída de repente?

"_**Yo…no…tengo nada que darte"**_

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué…por que no pensé antes que ella lo tomaría así? No era como para que pensara de que le doy el emparedado para que ella me dé otra cosa. Creo que este "noviazgo" va a ser un poco complicado.

"_**Ah, no te preocupes."**_ Le sonreí para que se relajara un poco. _**"No necesitas obsequiarme nada en este momento, de hecho no es tu obligación, es por que lo quieras hacer ¿entendido?"**_

"_**Si"**_

"_**Vamos, aun tengo que ayudarte con estas bolsas."**_

Y de nuevo retomamos el camino para su casa, llegamos pronto, no era muy lejos que digamos, de ser así, no hubiera aguantado las ganas de hablar con su padre acerca de obligaciones paternales y sobre los derechos de los infantes, ok, veamos el lado bueno, por lo menos ahora se en donde vive mi pequeña novia. Mn… voy a tener que acostumbrarme a llamarla mi novia, Así pues, abrió la puerta, entro a dejar su bolsa, y volvió a salir para recibirme la que yo cargaba, no es como si fuera a pedirle que me dejara entrar a su casa, soy consiente de que a pesar de lo ocurrido la ultima media hora soy un "extraño".

"_**Em…Ka**__**nna, conoces el parque ¿verdad?, el que esta a unas calles al oeste…"**_

"_**Lo conozco."**_

"_**¿Te pareces que nos veamos ahí mañana, como a esta misma hora?"**_

"_**Ahí estaré."**_

Naturalmente me retire después de eso, y ya rumbo a mi casa empecé a comerme mi aperitivo, claro que también aproveche para pensar un poco; en si, tenia que tener un plan maquilado para el día siguiente, después de todo ahora tenia pareja y la tendría que tratar como tal. Un momento…no es como para que pensara en besitos ni arrumacos, solo quiero aclarar este punto, mas bien quería…em…mas que nada que ella tuviera amigos, se divirtiera, viviera nuevas cosas; descrito en tres palabras: la quería feliz….

**DIA 2. SOLEADO, TEMPERATURA 21 GRADOS, HUMEDAD 58%**

No podía creerlo, ¡milagro! Ese maldito despertador…grr…me tenia desesperado, ¿como era posible que ayer no sonara? ¡Rayos! ¡Solo por que lo necesito o si no ese cacharro ya estaría en el fondo del basurero! Ayer me hizo pasar un infierno, ¿Cómo esta eso? Pues que ayer me fui sin desayunar a la escuela, mi hermana me regaño, llegue tarde y por si fuera poco, oyeron bien, ¡por si fuera poco! Se me olvidaron varias libretas de las clases. Pero hoy es diferente, voy con tiempo, y aquí caminando con mi hermana y con Bankotsu rumbo a la escuela me hacia sentirme bastante alivianado.

"_**Oye, Kohaku, ¿cuantos años tienes? ¿Trece?"**_

Solo se había quitado un audífono de su i-pod, y esperaba a que le respondiera, pero… ¿ahora por que el interés en mi edad? Además que el solo me habla lo necesario, no es como que tuviéramos una gran amistad, aunque si somos amigos.

"_**Si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" **_

Lo mire a la espera de una explicación.

"_**¿Y sabes cuando es el examen de admisión para tu secundaria?"**_

Explicación que no llegaba.

"_**Om, si… ¿Por qué?"**_ Empezaba a darme mucha curiosidad. _**"Son en dos semanas mas, ¿Para que quieres saber?"**_

"_**No, por nada"**_

Con mi pregunta trate de sacarle alguna información, pero la explicación seguía sin llegar.

"_**¿Por nada?"**_Y ahí estaba mi hermana Sango al rescate de mi curiosidad. _**"Para mi que escondes algo."**_Si… ya le estaba recriminando, vamos Bankotsu, ¡suelta algo interesante!

"_**¡Ay**__**! ¿Qué ya no soy libre de preguntar por curiosidad?"**_

Más que obvio, ocultaba algo. ¿Qué diablos será? Supongo que no iba a decir mas por que se puso los audífonos de nuevo, incluso ya podía escuchar la canción, creo que era Asían Kung-Fu Generation.

Oh, oh, ya vi por que subió el volumen, era que se acercaba esa chica que era muy encimosa con él, es...em…como era…¿Shena?…ah no, Shiori, si, esa es, a él lo ponía de malas muy fácilmente esa chica. Descripción de encimosa en cuestión: un metro sesenta, cabello plateado, ojos violetas, tez blanca, compañera de salón de mi hermana y lo más importante de todo, bota la baba por el muchacho de prepa que esta al lado mío, ¿adivinan? ¡Una pista! El nombre empieza con Ban y termina con kotsu, ¿ya dieron con quien?

"_**¡Buenos días!"**_ Puso una sonrisa de dos mil yens.

"_**Hola Shiori, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?"**_ Ese fue mi hermana, Ban la ignoro y yo no respondo por que era obvio que no se dirigía a mí.

"_**Hola Bankotsu."**_¡Siempre era tan insistente!

"_**Ah…mn..hola."**_ Respondió el mencionado de mala gana, al ver que le hablaba la indeseada, supongo que le leyó los labios y que no quiso ser descortés.

"_**Es un día bonito, ¿verdad?"**_ Subió los decibelios de su voz para que él la escuchara. _**"¡Como para salir por la tarde!"**_

"_**Aja"**_ Murmuro nuestro amigo, se ve que no tenia ganas de platicarle.

Todos alcanzábamos a escuchar la música, por eso nos dimos cuenta, ¡mala suerte! Mira a que hora se queda sin batería el gadget, y también lo noto la muchacha insistente. Mentiría si dijera que no quería carcajearme de la situación. ¡Amaterasu me libre de situaciones similares!

"_**¿Y si salimos por la tarde, Bankotsu?" **_No se mucho de estas cosas, pero tradicionalmente hablando ¿Qué no era el chico el que invitaba a salir? Por favor, respondan, ¿acaso ya cambiaron tanto las cosas? _**"¡No podemos desperdiciar un día tan lindo así!"**_

"_**Ya tengo planes."**_

"_**¿Planes? ¿Para que o con quien?"**_La que pregunto fue mi hermana.

"_**Eso es mi asunto."**_

"_**¿Con quien?"**_ También Sango sabía ser insistente.

"_**Con…con**__**..."**_Tic toc, tic toc. _**"Pues…con…"**_ Mississippi uno, Mississippi dos. _**"Con mi novia, ¿contenta? Vamos a salir hoy."**_

"_**¡¿Tu novia…?"**_Los tres exclamamos asombrados, me di cuenta de que yo también casi grito de la impresión en medio del enunciado.

Lastima, me decía a mi mismo, estábamos frente de la secundaria y tenia que entrar, los demás se alejaron rápidamente. ¡Y yo que quería que Bankotsu dijera algo interesante! Dudas, dudas, dudas, era mas fácil pensar en asuntos ajenos que en la clase, alguien me pico en la espalda con un bolígrafo, eso me hizo concentrarme en la realidad.

"_**Ya me estabas preocupando, ni siquiera**__** saludaste al llegar."**_

Mi amigo Souta, aunque es mas pequeño de estatura que yo, el sabe ser buen amigo.

"_**Solo, estaba pensando en algo. Por cierto, ¿Qué sabes acerca del examen de admisión?"**_

"_**El examen, bueno, va a ser en dos semanas y todos los delegados debemos estar presentes para apoyar a la organización ese día. ¿Por que quieres saber del examen? No te van a poner a hacerlo de nuevo por si eso te preocupa, no importa que tus notas sean algo malas." **_¿Se suponía que debía reírme por su broma?

"_**Un amigo me pregunto, no se para quiere saber, pero en fin."**_

"_**Oye, por cierto, te quería pedir un favor, y ahora que tomaste el tema..." **__Su expresión era muy sospechosa, esos ojos cafés me decían: desconfía._

"_**¿Qué favor?"**_No era el momento para irse por las ramas.

"_**Sobre el examen, la subdelegada no puede estar ese día, y me preguntaba si tu podías suplirla, ¿puedes ayudarme?"**_

En otras palabras, ¡rayos! Quería quitarme un día de despertarme tarde, para ayudar a quien sabe quien, a hacer quien sabe que, de nuevo ¡rayos! , el sabe que no me podía negar. Pero pensándolo bien, Bankotsu estaba interesado en ese examen por algo, tal vez me podría a saber el motivo si iba ese día.

"_**Creo que no tengo opción, ¿verdad?"**_ Masculle un poco.

"_**No, no la tienes."**_ Y volvió a su lugar, por algo era el delegado de la clase, ¿ya lo había mencionado o no? Pues bien, supongo que es obvio, Souta se sentó por que ya empezaba la clase, me quede viendo su nuca castaña, en realidad el que me iba a hacer un gran favor era él.

En casa Sango me pidió que le ayudara en algo, solo tengo seguro que sea lo que sea, necesitara darme una compensación, no iba a hacer nada de a gratis, era su hermano menor, así que tiene que sobornarme, es la regla natural.

"_**Quiero que vayas a invitar a Bankotsu a jugar hoy en la tarde"**_Se adelanto a mi pregunta. _**"Tu solo hazlo."**_ Ya se de que iba la cosa.

"_**¿Es por lo de su novia?**_** Quieres que compruebe si es cierto."**

"_**Le pregunte a Jakotsu, el no sabe nada acerca de la novia, y él se entera de todo lo que hace Bankotsu, así que puede que sea solo una excusa."**_

Y aquí me tienen, con un balón de soccer entre las manos, no le iba decir que no a mi hermana después de la gran recompensa que me iba a dar, ¡asear mi cuarto toda la semana con lavandería incluida! Timbré y espere a que bajaran.

"_**¿A quien buscas Kohaku?"**_ Me respondió Jakotsu desde la ventana del segundo piso, y traía por lo visto una lollipop en la boca. _**"Si vienes a buscar a Bankotsu no esta."**_

"_**Oh, ¿y sabes a donde fue?" **_

"_**No."**_ Puso mala cara, creo que estaba molesto con su hermano. _**"Dijo que iba con su novia, y el desgraciado no sabia si se iba a tardar."**_Si, estaba molesto.

"_**Y**__**… ¿conoces a su novia?"**_

"_**No, el idiota no quiere que la conozca aun, solo me dijo que se llama Kanna, y según dice él, es muy bonita. ¡Que sabe él! Debería haber preguntado mi opinión primero, y resulta que hasta Sango sabia antes que yo de la noviecita esa. ¿Tú crees que le tuve que preguntar? ¿Qué no se supone que somos hermanos? ¡Debió de decirme a mi antes que nadie!, me siento un poco decepcionado."**_

A este si que era fácil sacarle información, para la próxima ya lo tendré en cuenta, solo una cuestión más.

"_**¿Te dijo a donde iba a ir?"**_

"_**¡Que no me dijo nada mas el idiota!"**_¿Por qué me gritaba? _**"Oh, lo siento, estoy un poco de malas, tu sabes, pero no, no me dijo."**_

"_**Entonces gracias, y tu tranquilo."**_

"_**Ah, ¡Gracias Kohaku! Tu si me comprendes, ¿te había dicho que tus pecas son muy lindas?" **_Lo ultimo si no me gustaba, eso si era demasiada información. Ni para que preguntar más, así que salí con mi balón rumbo a las canchas cercanas, ya teniéndolo en las manos por lo menos lo iba a aprovechar.

_**CONTINUED…**_


	3. El espejo

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A KANAME LIN-CHAN, A DANI 555 Y A KIKYOU AND SUIKOTSU POR COMENTAR Y DARME ANIMO! LOS ESTIMO DE VERAS!_**

**_ME TARDE UN POCO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO CREO QUE SE MERECEN UNA EXPLICACIÓN (Y YO UNA ESCUSA?), EL ASUNTO ES QUE ME TOME UNA VACACIONES EN MI PUEBLO, Y AHÍ NO HAY INTERNET ES MAS NI TELÉFONO HAY, ASI QUE ESE ES EL MOTIVO PARA TARDARME. POR ESO LES DEJO LA CONTINUACIÓN HASTA AHORA, ASÍ QUE VAYAMOS A ESO..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 3.- El reflejo de la verdad, un espejo.<span>**_

Trataba de enfocarme en los pros de la situación; primero, podía hacer que Kanna se divirtiera; segundo, también junto con lo anterior que se relacionara con mas gente; tercero, que fuera feliz; cuarto, yo tendría algo que hacer para distraerme de la escuela; bueno no, olviden la anterior, como si me estresara mucho ¡por Dios!; ok de nuevo, cuarto, me quitaría a Shiori de encima, por lo menos temporalmente. La pregunta principal era; ¿eran suficientes todos los pros?, no se, pero se agolpaban en mi boca los contras, querían salir como sea, ¿me estaba aprovechando de ella? ¿De su inocencia? ¿Lo hacia solo para quitarme a Shiori de encima en realidad? ¡Basta! Era obvio que es más cómodo pensar a favor y no en contra. Pero aquí sentado en esta banca no podía más que pensar en la situación. Menee mi cabeza un poco, creo que ni en época de exámenes me tenso como lo estoy ahora. Apreté el obsequio que se encontraba en mi chaqueta como símbolo de frustración.

"_**Ya estoy aquí."**_

Voltee para ver a Kanna. ¿Por qué será que nunca saluda con una sonrisa o algo parecido? Me refiero a esas expresiones tan lindas que hacen las niñas a veces, en serio que en ocasiones no la veía como niña, al menos en ese aspecto. Pero que mas da, yo si podía sonreírle, tal ves así se de cuenta que una forma de saludar muy efectiva era brindar una calurosa sonrisa.

"_**Me doy cuenta de eso pequeña. ¿Tienes deseos de hacer algo en especial?"**_

Me paré y la guie al césped que estaba en su pleno reverdecer, no me contesto de inmediato, al parecer espero a que me sentara sobre el pasto.

"_**No he pensado en algo en especifico."**_

Era raro, también hablaba como adulto, ¿es yo que hablaba de forma infantil, o era que a ella le habían enseñado muy bien a usar el diccionario? Lo digo por que su forma de expresarse era muy formal. Pero a todo esto, ella seguía de pie. ¿Le desagradaba la posibilidad de ensuciar su bonito vestido blanco? En vez de hacerme suposiciones me quite la chaqueta y la extendí para que ella se sentara.

"_**Siéntate conmigo, ¿quieres?"**_

La pequeña se acerco para sentarse, y lo habría echo sin problemas pero fue cuestión de segundos. ¡El regalo! Jalee la chaqueta sin pensar en lo demás, tanto ella como yo, caímos. El obsequio era delicado, podía romperse fácilmente, era entendible el por que de mi acción, lo que no tenia excusa era el motivo de por que me encontraba sobre Kanna, digo, si alguien hubiera estado lo suficientemente cerca podrían haber llamado a la policía. Mi rostro y cuerpo estaban exactamente en el lugar donde no deberían de estar, tenia a los profundos ojos negros de Kanna a solamente unos cinco centímetros de los míos. Recostados como estábamos esperaba el grito de mi pequeña en cualquier momento. Por fin sus labios se separaron y dejo ir una frase.

"_**Son azules."**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"_**Tus ojos."**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"_**Tienes unos bonitos ojos azules."**_

No podía salir de mi asombro, yo aquí esperando una recriminación, un grito de ¡pervertido! o de ¡aprovechado!, y en lugar de eso me salen con un halago. Definitivamente ella era extraña, y ni siquiera se sonrojo al decir que mis ojos son bonitos, ¡Vaya! Pero me recordé a mi mismo que aun estaba sobre-de-ella. Me levante procurando no hacer pasos en falso.

"_**Lo siento" **_Por lo menos el apenado era yo._** "Fui muy brusco, lo lamento, solo que…em…bueno…"**_

Ya sentado sobre la yerba y sin haber terminado la frase, saque de la bolsa de mi chaqueta el paquete que contenía el regalo "especial" que tenia para ella. Se lo entregue y espere a que lo desenvolviera del papel manila y el cordón.

"_**Podía romperse, se me olvido que lo tenia en la chamarra. No fue a propósito, de veras que no fue mi intención."**_

Se quedo mirando detenidamente al obsequio ya desenvuelto, lo volteo y se fijaba en cada pormenor, o eso parecía, me venia a la mente un experto de obras de arte buscando un detalle que le dijera que una pintura era falsa.

"_**Tiene grabadas unas letras, K-A-N-N-A, mi nombre."**_

"_**Eh, si, la verdad no se si esta bien escrito."**_

No menciono que estuviera incorrecto, por lo que me da a creer que esta correcta la inscripción. Seguí mirándola en busca de su opinión, por lo menos en una expresión o mueca.

"_**Y… ¿que tal? ¿Te gusta?" **_O bueno, no soy muy paciente.

"_**Si, es muy bonito. Yo… también te traje algo."**_

"_**Algo para mi ¿en serio? ¿y que es?"**_ Mi cara supongo que debe de expresar mi entusiasmo, he de repetir, no soy muy paciente, y menos si de obsequios se trata.

"_**Bueno."**_

¿Por qué dudaba? Cualquier cosa que me diera era suficiente para emocionarme, de acuerdo lo diré, me encantan los regalos.

"_**Dime, ¿Qué es?"**_

¿Podía tenerme mas intrigado? Supongo que no, por que mis ojos se movieron justo sobre el bolso en el que mi pequeña empezó a rebuscar. Sacó una caja muy familiar, un bento.

"_**Un almuerzo"**_

Sus ojos me decían que algo andaba mal, se vieron tristes al decir esas dos palabras. Desglosemos, "un-almuerzo", ¿que estaba fuera de lugar? Mn… creo que es la parte de "un", teniendo en cuenta que somos dos y a juzgar por el tamaño de su bolso, con seguridad era el único que traía. Debe ser eso.

"_**Es para compartir ¿verdad?, eres muy inteligente mi pequeña."**_

Esperaba que con eso se librara del sentimiento de haber echo algo mal. Así que seguí.

"_**Que tonto fui al no pensar en los alimentos cuando venimos a un parque, que bueno que tu si lo tuviste en mente."**_

"_**Eh…"**_

Trate de disipar un poco sus tensiones aunque, si fue suficiente no lo se, y además, ahora que lo pienso creo que si tengo un poco de hambre, supongo que fue por que salí muy rápido de casa para evitar en lo posible todas las recriminaciones de Jakotsu.

"_**¿Qué hay de comer entonces?" **_Definitivamente tenía mucha hambre.

"_**Bueno…" **_

Le quito la tapadera al bento y me enseño su contenido, no soy muy bueno en los nombres de los alimentos, ya que a la hora de comer los nombres vienen sobrando, pero creo que eran algo así como emparedados, bueno ya, no se que era, pero se veía delicioso, asi que mejor dejémosle así. Tome uno y empecé a comerlo, en realidad estaba exquisito, me empecé a preguntar si lo haría ella misma o tal vez su madre, ¡Ya! Daba igual quien lo habría echo, perdón por tanta tontera, ya saben, las tonterías van conmigo. Pero cuando terminamos de comer.

"_**¿Por qué un espejo?"**_

Muy pocas veces me preguntan el por que escogí tal o cual regalo, pero no tenia porque evitar la pregunta, aunque claro, las explicaciones siempre se me hacen difíciles.

"_**¿Por qué? Em…este…"**_

Mis neuronas a veces pueden ser muy creativas, y a decir verdad, quería ser sincero, decir el motivo real del por que escogí un espejo blanco sobre cualquier otro presente posible.

"_**Por que tu eres bonita Kanna, pero por alguna razón no me crees cuando te lo digo, así que si te ves en este espejo..."**_ Tome el obsequio y lo puse enfrente de ella para que su imagen se reflejara. _**"Te darás cuenta de que no te miento, ese es el motivo."**_

"_**Mn…"**_

Por que me daba la impresión de que estaba analizando mucho mis palabras, se veía en el espejo de manera muy analítica. Había una pregunta que quería hacer desde el día anterior, lo siento no podía evitarlo.

"_**¿Quién te dijo que eres fea?"**_

Dejo el espejo a un lado y me miro fijamente; tenia esa mirada tan profunda, y sus pequeños y finos labios me dieron mi respuesta.

"_**Mi hermana mayor."**_

"_**Debió decirlo en broma."**_

"_**Ella nunca bromea conmigo."**_

Me dieron unas descomunales ganas de irle a reclamar a esa "hermana", ¿como era posible que le dijera algo así? Se que es normal pelearse entre hermanos, pero sinceramente no podía comprender. Yo le enseñaría la verdad, así que me acerque a ella y lentamente la rodee con mis brazos, la abrace, y por primera vez la sentí como lo que era en realidad, una pequeña y frágil niña de doce años.

"_**Lo que te dijo no es cierto."**_

Lentamente la solté, la mire y como siempre estaba ella sin ninguna emoción visible, pero le di como acostumbro…la mejor de mis sonrisas.

"_**Pequeña, ¿quieres que vayamos a los columpios?**_

**__**

Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, o más bien patético diría yo, ¿Por qué? Simple, es porque estando en medio de un campo de soccer con un balón en mis manos, daba la casualidad, obra del destino o no se por que, llámenle como quieran, me encontraba solo, como que me parecía que todos sabían que iba a ir y prefirieron quedarse en casa. ¡Rayos! Mejor me hubiera regresado a encerrarme en mi cuarto, aunque pensándolo bien, no tenía muchas cosas que realizar. Puse el balón en el suelo y patee con rumbo a la portería, extremadamente obvio, anote un gol. Me sentí tonto.

"_**¿Pu**__**edo unirme a tu practica Kohaku?**_

Por lo menos le voltee a ver, como signo de que había notado de su presencia, después de todo solo estábamos nosotros dos en medio del campo.

"_**Eso supongo."**_ Respondí de esa forma por que no le vi el caso a su pregunta si ya iba con rumbo hacia el balón.

"_**Necesito quitarme la **__**frustración un rato, perdón si te incomodo."**_

"_**Para nada."**_ Me pregunto si noto esa visible mentira.

"_**Aun no comprendo, ¿hice algo mal para que **__**Bankotsu me perdiera confianza?"**_

"_**Trata de olvidar eso por favor. Mejor juguemos ¿quieres?"**_

Con todo el asombro del mundo me di cuenta de que cerró la boca, mientras yo me relaje un poco. Empecé a pensar en como le afectaba lo de la novia de Ban a este chico de enfrente. Bueno, poniéndome en su lugar, que tu hermano el que según tu, te tiene mucha confianza no te diga una noticia así…, me daba flojera analizarlo, pero supongo que me doy a entender; en cambio yo pensaba el como se sentiría Sango, ya que siempre he querido que ella y Bankotsu sean algo mas que amigos, pero esto me echaba a perder mis deseos.

"_**¿No que jugáramos? Por que parece que solo estas viendo crecer el pasto."**_

"_**¡Ya!, a eso iba, solo estaba pensando las posiciones. ¿Quieres hacer de portero? O ¿quieres que lo sea yo?"**_

"_**Sinceramente me da igual." **_

Se limito a meterse una lollipop en la boca, se notaba su falta de preferencia por la posición, pues al ser muy malo para el soccer no creo que una posición específica le ayudara de mucho, ya que apenas si podía patear al balón sin caerse. Lo entretenido era verlo sufrir más que la emoción del partido, aunque sinceramente después de media hora ya me había aburrido. Cuando ya iba a dar por terminado el juego, Jakotsu hizo señas hacia las gradas, no entendí hasta que voltee; ahí en las bancas estaba sentado un chico.

"_**¡HEY!**_" Movió sus brazos sobre su cabeza con más intensidad. _**"¡Si…tu! ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?"**_

El muchacho se acerco a donde nos encontrábamos, ¡vaya! entonces ahora ya éramos tres en el campo. Descripción del chico de las gradas: bajito como de 1.60, cabello algo largo de color castaño oscuro, lentes para sol, cachucha y con atuendo desaliñado, informal en pocas palabras. No lo había visto antes, ¿seria conocido de Jakotsu?

"_**¿Acaso necesitan a alguien mas**__**?"**_ Su voz era muy suave, un murmullo casi.

"_**¿Te interesaría unírtenos? A decir verdad no soy muy bueno en esto, y al parecer ya **__**aburrí a Kohaku casi de muerte."**_ Así que si lo había notado, ¡que observador!

"_**Me di muy bien cuenta de eso, pensé que a mi no se me da**__**ba el soccer, pero creo que tu me la ganas…eres pésimo." **_Oh no, Jakotsu hizo una mueca de desencanto, creo que el chico no iba por terreno seguro al comentar eso.

"_**Em…"**_ Y mala hora en la que yo no sabia que decir.

"_**No te preocupes."**_ El tipo rió. _**"Estoy absolutamente seguro que el soccer es una excepción a tu repertorio de cualidades, después de todo, con ese rostro y con esa personalidad que demuestras…"**_

"_**Lo se, lo se, ¿verdad que soy guapísimo?"**_ Y ahora Jakotsu era el que reía, no entendí, ¿acaso me perdí de algo?

"_**Tu lo has dicho, amigo. **__**Mucho gusto en conocerte…eh…"**_

"_**Jakotsu**__**, ¡AH! y el es Kohaku."**_

"_**Encantado de coincidir con ustedes en este lugar, pueden llamarme Abel."**_

_**CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>BIEN, ME EXPLICARE; NO ENCONTRE NINGUN PERSONAJE DE INUYASHA QUE ME GUSTARA PARA EL PERSONAJE DE ABEL, Y POR ESO LO INVENTE YO MISMA, ES QUE BUENO, NO ME GUSTA...ES MAS: ODIO CAMBIAR DE PERSONALIDAD A LOS PERSONAJES DEL ANIME POR QUE A FIN DE CUENTAS NO SON MIOS, ASI QUE DISCULPEN SI ES QUE NO SE ESPERABAN A ESTE PERSONAJE, Y EN SERIO ES DEL POCOS O CASI INEXISTENTES QUE CREARE.<em>**

**_ESPERO COMPRENDAN, NOS VEMOS..._**


	4. Buenos o malos, ¿amigos?

**_MUCHAS GRACIAS A KIKYOU AND SUIKOTSU Y A KANAME LIN-CHAN POR SU ENTUSIASMO Y APOYO, LAS VALORO MUCHO DE VERDAD! Y A LOS QUE LEEN MI FIC PERO QUE POR ALGUNA RAZÓN NO DEJEN REVIEWS GRACIAS TAMBIÉN, SE LES APRECIA POR GASTARSE SUS VALIOSOS MINUTOS EN LEER ESTA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA._**

**_ ESTA FUE UNA SEMANA DE REGRESO A CLASE MUY COMPLICADA, Y CANSADA HE DE AGREGAR! HASTA SE ME OLVIDARON MIS FICS, VAYA QUE INCORDIO! PERO AHORA QUE ES FIN DE SEMANA, VOY A APROVECHAR PARA PUBLICAR. LAMENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO AKI ESTA EL CUARTO CAPITULO..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 4 <span>Buenos o malos, simplemente ¿amigos?**_

Desde que yo era niño siempre me agradaron los columpios, esa sensación de libertad, de sentir el aire en tu rostro, el desafiar la fuerza de gravedad, todo en si era una sensación tan relajante y divertida a la vez…pero, a mi punto de vista, parecía no agradarle a Kanna. O al menos eso me parecía, ya que en ningún momento ella sonrió, o grito un ¡Si! o un ¡Yupi! como suelen hacer los niños al estarse divirtiendo, mi pequeña era muy distinta a los niños comunes, pero pensar que ella era incapaz de divertirse era exagerar ¿o no? Me entristecí un poco, ¿acaso a ella no le agradaban los columpios? Y si era así ¿Por qué no lo decía? ¿para no hacerme sentir mal tal vez? Si supiera que me hacia mas infeliz el obligarla a hacer algo que ella no deseara. Deje de columpiarla, definitivamente algo andaba mal aquí.

"_**¿No te agrada?" **_

Creo que yo tendría una cara algo sombría al decir eso, lo siento no pude evitarlo.

"_**¿El columpiarme?, se puede decir que si, pero…no me siento muy segura, podría caerme."**_

Así que era eso, tenia miedo de caerse, pero lo bueno es que yo estaba ahí.

"_**No te caerás, no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo."**_ Le sonreí de nuevo.

Nos dirigimos a otro columpio cercano, era de esos que parecían mas bien bancas suspendidas en el aire, así que bien cabíamos perfectamente ella y yo. Después de que se sentara yo también tome mi lugar e inicie el movimiento de péndulo del columpio, la sujete con mi brazo derecho en una especie de abrazo para que ella no tuviera miedo de caerse. La voltee a ver, pero mi pequeña tenia los ojos cerrados, me preocupe.

"_**Que agradable."**_

Me paralice por sus palabras, y a decir verdad, me sentí muy bien conmigo mismo, tal vez mi mente me jugó una broma, por que me pareció verla sonreír. Bajee la velocidad del columpio hasta que nos detuvimos.

"_**¿Quieres un algodón de azúcar?"**_

Compramos un par, a mi, claro que me gustaban los dulces, pero el problema era que yo ignoraba si a ella también.

"_**Pareciera que se derrite en la boca, esta muy dulce, me gusta."**_

Era la primera vez que me decía lo que pensaba sin tener que preguntárselo, eso me hizo sentirme feliz.

"_**¿Son tus favoritos o algo así?"**_ Me daba curiosidad saber eso.

"_**En realidad, no lo había probado antes."**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"_**A mi hermana no le gusta que coma dulces, así que nunca me dejo probarlos."**_

La felicidad se desvaneció en un instante, ¿era posible que alguien fuera tan cruel con un hermano? Pero me sentía impotente al saber que yo no podía hacer nada, mi campo de acción estaba de las puertas de su casa hacia afuera, mientras que su hermana podía dañarla con toda impunidad en el interior de su hogar. Lo único que quedaba era hacerla feliz por lo menos unos instantes, cuando ella estuviera conmigo. Con todo el odio de mi corazón la lleve hasta su casa.

"_**¿Podemos vernos mañana?"**_

"_**No estoy segura."**_

"_**No te preocupes, no quiero que te sientas obligada. ¿Te parece bien pasado mañana?" **_

"_**Si."**_

"_**Me la pase muy bien mi pequeña"**_

"_**Yo también."**_

"_**Nos vemos pasado mañana, que duermas bien." **_

Se que estarán pensando, "que no se supone que cuando dejas a tu novia en su casa, como despedida ambos se…" pero olvídenlo, eso esta totalmente descartado, lo pensé, pero no lo hice por la simple razón de que Kanna tiene solo doce años, ¡No soy un pedófilo por Dios Santo! Además de que nunca he visto a mi pequeña de esa forma, ella es una niña después de todo. Me fui a caminar un rato, tenía que descansar un poco, más que nada del cansancio mental que me acomplejaba en esos momentos.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxox

Después de esa pequeña dificultad inicial, aquellos dos se volvieron amigos tan rápidamente que casi me da vértigo, a decir verdad a mi también me agrado ese chico Abel. Me pude despejar un poco, sus constantes bromas me hicieron pasarme un muy buen rato, y aunque él había dicho que era malo en el soccer, resulto ser bueno en verdad, de echo él era un buen defensa, yo un mal delantero y Jakotsu un pésimo portero. Pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, paso igual con nuestro partido amistoso, así que todos volvimos a casa. Pero como siempre, Sango ya me esperaba en el recibidor.

"_**¡Ya estoy en casa!" **_

"_**¿Y bien?"**_ No quería esperar ni un segundo, y yo sabia a lo que se refería.

"_**No**__** estaba, me dijo Jakotsu que salió a ver a su novia."**_

"_**Mn…entonces si es cierto. Pobre Shiori."**_

¿Oi bien? ¿Shiori? Y yo que pensaba que el favor era para mi hermana, hasta llegue a creer que desde que inicio todo este asunto de la novia lo que hacia moverse a Sango eran los celos. Como su hermano, se supone que yo tendría que ayudarla a averiguar, pero según ella todo este jaleo era por Shiori. ¡Rayos! A esa tipa ni siquiera la conozco bien, además yo quiero a Bankotsu de cuñado. ¿Mis razones? Bien, las diré: resulta que igual que todos los hermanos, yo deseaba sacar algo de provecho de que mi hermana tuviera novio, y el que brindaba esto mas que nadie seria Bankotsu, ya que el posee las mejores consolas y los últimos videojuegos del mercado, y ahí era donde entraba yo como hermano menor de Sango. Pero no, ella también lo había arruinado todo, según me entere cuando jugaba soccer con Jakotsu, ahora resultaba que mi hermana tenia una peculiar fijación por Miroku. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Si ese era muy mal prospecto miraras por donde lo miraras, ese era un perdedor tan egoísta que podría asegurar que no da dinero ni para el templo.

"_**Y esa Shiori…em… ¿Qué tiene que ver?" **_Bien, tenia que decírselo de una vez.

"_**Ella esta enamorada de Bankotsu, ¿Qué no te diste cuenta?"**_

Tendría que ser demasiado estúpido o ser retrasado para no darme cuenta de eso, no creí que mi propia hermana dudara de mi inteligencia de esa forma tan brutal.

Y… oh si, la pregunta obligada en estas circunstancias.

"_**Si me di cuenta, entonces… ¿nosotros que tenemos que ver?"**_

"_**Kohaku, es obvio. ¡Por que somos amigos de ambos! ash, mejor ve a terminar tu tarea, tengo mucho que pensar."**_

Amigos, si como no, si Shiori no entraba en mi categoría de amigos ni a la fuerza, era O-B-V-I-O que yo no hacia todo eso para ayudarla a ella, y si, ya se que estoy citando la palabrita de Sango. Obvios mis… ¡zapatos!

"_**¿Y que esperas? Vete**__** a tu cuarto."**_

"_**Pensé que estabas celosa."**_ Ya lo dije, así que a ver que pasa.

"_**¿Celosa? ¿De que Bankotsu tenga…?"**_ Se rio en medio de sus cavilaciones. _**"¡No! ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? ¡Claro que no!" **_Todavía estaba en medio de su risa.

"_**Entonces… ¿si fuera Miroku si estarías celosa?" **_

¡Ups!, eso no tendría que haberlo dicho, además de que Sango paro de reír y se me quedo mirando sorprendida. Tarde unos segundos en recapacitar.

"_**Lo siento hermana, no debí decir eso."**_

"_**Acaso, ¡¿Viste a Miroku con alguien?"**_ Fueron segundos que no me creí, ahora ella me tenía sujeto del hombro con demasiada fuerza, faltaba poco para que me lo dislocara.

"_**¡Auch! Yo…no…**__**ni siquiera lo he visto hoy…" **_Me intente zafar y ella me soltó de su agarre, espero que no me quede un moretón.

"_**Eh…yo…eh…"**_ ¡Que bien! Ahora se quedaba sin palabras, que conveniente.

"_**Me voy a mi cuarto a hacer mi tarea."**_

Tanto ella como yo sabíamos que yo estaba mintiendo, hacer tarea ¡si, como no!, pero claro que Sango no estaba en posición de recriminarme por el simple echo de lo que acaba de ocurrir. Esto me hace pensar otra cosa, al parecer Jakotsu si da información de fiar, la reacción de mi hermana me afirmaba que en realidad si estaba interesada en Miroku. ¡Rayos! Demasiada información en un día como para asimilarla, primero Bankotsu y ahora mi hermana, tsk. En fin, tenia toda la noche por delante, ¡que complicados pueden llegar a ser los de preparatoria!, no puedo comprender del todo, aunque se que no soy la persona mas adecuada para decirlo, por eso de que mi historial de novias esta en ceros y de que, de echo, no tengo a ninguna chica que me interese en estos momentos; pienso y creo que es lo mejor, de que todos estos enredos amorosos se los queden ellos solitos, ¡si! eso es, que no me metan a mi en sus problemas, yo no tengo nada que ver.

**Día 4 SOLEADO, TEMPERATURA 24 GRADOS, HUMEDAD 36 %**

No es que me considerara guapo pero, ¿Por qué entonces Shiori es tan molesta conmigo? Le gusto, eso lo entiendo, y se que es una chica bonita y todo eso, incluso muchos me dicen que le haga caso, ¿pero eso es suficiente para hacerme pasar incontables incomodidades? Si eso es ahora que no somos nada ¿Quién sabe que podría pasar? para no irme tan lejos, ayer, que precisamente no fui a ver a Kanna, se le ocurre aparecerse en casa de Sango, en medio de nuestra sesión de estudio, salí de allí a lo mas rápido que me fue posible, y por eso tuve que pedirle ayuda con el tema que se me complicaba a Jakotsu, lo peor era de que se la paso hablando de un partido de soccer que tuvo, ¿soccer? ¿Jakotsu?, hasta a mi me suena raro, y de un nuevo amigo que hizo del que ya se me olvido el nombre. Como sea ya es viernes, sobreviví una semana mas, o algo así, viéndome en el espejo me pregunto, ¿todo esto es necesario? digo, nunca se me ha hecho muy necesario el verme atractivo para alguien, y se que Kanna es mi novia, de doce años, pero novia al fin y al cabo, aunque sinceramente no parece importarle como me vea... ¡por Dios! Eso sonó muy gay.

"_**¿Vas a ir a verla?"**_

Me limite a mirar a mi hermano en el reflejo del espejo.

"_**Si, ¿Por qué?"**_ La pregunta obligada.

"_**¿Ya voy a poder conocerla?"**_

Me voltee para mirarlo de frente. Se que es mayor e incluso mas alto, entonces ¿Por qué actuaba de manera tan infantil? si no me equivoco ¿quería empezar a hacer un berrinche?

"_**No, aun no**__**, creo que ya te había dicho que esperaras."**_

"_**Pero…pero…"**_

¿Alguna vez han visto al gato con botas de la película Shrek cuando hace cara tierna? Pues precisamente esa era la expresión que quería imitar Jakotsu en este momento, claro que su metro sesenta y ocho no le ayudaban en nada.

"_**Te dije que esperaras, así que no empieces con tus chantajes."**_

Para no dale mas largas al asunto y evitar la mirada envenenada de mi hermano, tome mi chaqueta y salí de casa, en fin, de verdad que a veces mi pequeña se me hacia incluso mas madura que Jakotsu. Saben que, creo que caminar distraídamente se me da muy bien, tanto que no me di cuenta hasta que estuve muy cerca de que Kanna ya estaba en una banca esperándome. Me dio gusto verla, creo que era por que sabia que aquí estaba lejos de esa hermana que la atormentaba, así que como siempre le sonreí.

"_**¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?"**_

"_**No demasiado."**_

"_**Me alegro de eso, entonces…"**_

"_**¡Hermano!"**_

No es necesario pensar mucho para adivinar quien estaba hablándome, pero para que quede bien claro, era Jakotsu mi hermano, que venia corriendo hacia donde estábamos Kanna y yo, ¿Qué no le dije que esperara? Lo siento, olvide que la palabra "esperar" es inexistente dentro del vocabulario de Jakotsu.

"_**Que bueno que pude alcanzarte." **_

Se agacho un poco y exhaló profundamente, después fue cuando volteo a ver a Kanna, en su mirar pude comprobar que estaba siendo muy critico."

"_**¿Qué es lo que…?"**_ Fui interrumpido.

"_**¿Es ella?"**_ ¡Era tan común que ignorara mis preguntas cuando le convenía!

"_**Ash, si es ella, pero…"**_ Otra vez fui interrumpido.

"_**¡Kyaaa! ¡Es lindísima!"**_De nuevo una de esas expresiones raras, ¿de donde habrá sacado eso de "Kya"? ¿Y por que ponía cara de ensueño?

Vi la confusión de Kanna en su rostro, así que voltee para hablarle a ella, por lo menos era de las personas que no me ignoraban.

"_**Kanna, el es mi hermano Jakotsu."**_

"_**Pero hermano, ¿no crees que es un poco bajita?"**_

"_**¿Bajita?"**_ No se había dado cuenta, ¡es tan molesto dar explicaciones! _**"No, eh… claro que no, ¡su estatura es normal!... ella tiene doce años. Pero volviendo a nuestro asunto… ¿Qué haces aquí?"**_ Claramente ya empezaba a disgustarme. _**"Te dije muy claramente que esperaras, ¿solo me seguiste por eso? ¿por que querías conocerla?"**_

"_**Eh, claro que no, ¿cómo puedes pensar eso? Lo que sucede…es… que Suikotsu hablo hace rato, va a tener su partido hoy, y como s**__**aliste muy rápido se me olvido decirte."**_

Algo me decía que no era totalmente sincero, pero de todos modos…

"_**Pequeña, se que debería de ser un día solo para nosotros, pero bueno, mi otro hermano…**__**em, Suikotsu va a tener un partido y es importante… Bueno, al grano, ¿Quieres que vayamos?"**_

_**CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>EM...ESTE, COMO SE ME OLVIDO (WENO SOY HUMANA A PESAR DE TODO) RESPONDER SUS DUDAS Y PETICIONES DEJO ESTE APARTADO CON LA EXPLICACION.<em>**

**_A KANAME LIN CHAN: _**

**_SOBRE SI KAGURA ES HERMANA DE KANNA, AHORA QUE LO DICES, PUES SUPONGO QUE ESO ES LO MAS VIABLE PARA ESTA HISTORIA, AUNQUE AUN NO SE QUE HACER CON RESPECTO DE QUE SI CONOCERA A BANKOTSU, Y SI LO HACE EN QUE CIRCUNSTANCIAS...SINCERAMENTE APENAS ME DA MI CEREBRO PARA IR DE CAPITULO A CAPITULO, Y DE ECHO SI YA ME ESTABA HACIENDO A LA IDEA DE HACERME UN MAPA MENTAL DE LA HISTORIA, YA VES QUE A VECES ES COMPLICADO LIGAR CIRCUNSTANCIAS..._**

**_Y CON RESPECTO A ABEL, ME PARECE QUE ES EL ELEMENTO QUE ESTOY USANDO PARA UNIR LOS ACONTECIMIENTOS QUE APARECERÁN MAS ADELANTE, ASÍ QUE CON TU PREGUNTA DE Q SI FORMARA PARTE IMPORTANTE, PODRÍA DECIRSE QUE SI._**

**_A KIKYOU AND SUIKOTSU:_**

**_EM...NO SE COMO RESPONDERTE ESTO...CON RESPECTO A QUE JAKOTSU Y ABEL SE ENAMOREN...WENO VOY VER QUE SE PUEDE HACER, O PARA SER MAS CONCISA: PREGUNTARE A LOS QUE LEEN ESTO? LES GUSTARÍA QUE SURGIERA ALGO MEDIO SHONEN AI EN LA HISTORIA? POR QUE AUNQUE SERIA UN RETO PARA MI YA QUE NUNCA HE ESCRITO SHOUNEN AI NI YAOI TRATARE DE COMPLACERLOS..._**

**_GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y PETICIONES, Y SOBRE TODO POR LEER!_**

**_NOS VEMOS_**


	5. Entre casualidades y vacilaciones

**_Ah...tengo tanta flojera este día! Y que me acuerdo que aun no había publicado la continuación, así que aki se las traigo, pero antes le kiero agradecer a mi amiga Sol por apoyarme tanto con esta historia! Gracias...! Y también claro a los que leen..._**

**_Y vamos con el capitulo..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 5 Entre casualidades y vacilaciones, ¿que raro no?<span>**_

Debo de admitir que Jakotsu no era la persona mas oportuna del mundo, pero definitivamente era un recado importante el que tenia que decirme, bueno, por lo menos para nosotros era importante, siempre íbamos a los partidos de Suikotsu, y este era el de semifinal ¿me doy a entender no? , no era un partido cualquiera. Aun con todo eso no estoy del todo seguro que Kanna quiera ir solo por que fuera algo trascendental para mi, más con eso de que parecía pensarlo mucho.

"_**Si no tienes deseos de ir, yo lo entiendo, de verdad." **_Tenia que serle sincero.

"_**Pero hermano, es muy significativo para Suikotsu que..." **_

Extendí la mano para tocar a Jakotsu, esto como señal de que guardara silencio. A veces, de verdad, pero muy realmente, me sentía mayor que Jakotsu, ya que el muy pocas veces se comporta como una persona adulta, huh, es desesperante.

"_**¿De que es el partido?"**_

Ahora que lo pienso, no he mencionado eso, creo que por eso lo meditaba tanto, ¿Cómo era posible que omitiera un detalle tan importante? Mi pequeña definitivamente es inteligente.

"_**Eh, bueno…es un partido de football americano."**_

"_**Nuestro hermano Suikotsu es el quarterback."**_

¿Por qué Jakotsu se metía muy fácilmente donde no le llamaban? Además ¿Por qué daba información que ni viene al caso?

"_**Bueno yo, nunca he visto un partido de futbol americano, así que creo que si me gustaría asistir a uno."**_

"_**¿Qué? ¿Nunca?"**_ Ese era otra vez Jakotsu, en fin, trate de ignorarlo.

"_**Entonces, ¿si vienes?"**_No podía ocultar mi alegría ni un poco.

"_**Si."**_ Mas clara ni el agua, ¿verdad?

"_**¡Vaya! Que**__** nunca ha visto un partido de football americano, ¿pues de donde la sacaste hermano? ¿de un convento?"**_

Siento que ya le había pasado muchas cosas, pero esa definitivamente era la gota que derramaba el vaso.

"_**Guarda silencio Jakotsu, ¡o no vas!"**_

"_**Esta bien, ya me calmo, no te enojes, ¿ok?"**_

Y sorprendentemente guardo silencio.

Tuvimos que tomar el tren hasta la Universidad de Yokohama, porque ahí Suikotsu cursaba su cuarto semestre en la carrera de medicina. El camino hasta el estadio era ya fácil de recordar por el hecho de ir ahí con frecuencia, pero eso si, había un mar de gente de los cuales la mayoría tendría algún artículo decorado con el nombre o la imagen de la mascota de la universidad, los Tigers, ese era nuestro equipo.

"_**Hay demasiada gente."**_

"_**Em…si….es porque**__** son las semifinales."**_

Obviamente para entrar había filas tan largas que hasta parecía que estaban regalando dinero, tuvimos que formarnos y esperar nuestro turno, fueron algo así como quince minutos, lo afortunado era que ya teníamos nuestros lugares apartados, y aunque no lo crean esa es la ventaja de ser el hermano del quarterback, asientos justo enfrente de la yarda cincuenta.

"_**Kanna, ¿tienes hermanos mayores?" **_

Ese era Jakotsu que volvía a hablar, era la primera vez que le oía dirigirse a ella, pero como que era con una pregunta con poco sentido.

"_**Solo tengo una hermana mayor."**_

"_**Que lastima, porque ya que te cedí a mi hermano seria justo que tu hicieras lo mismo, pero como no tienes hermanos varones, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, ni modo."**_

¡¿Cómo se le ocurría hacerle ese comentario? Ya me imagino que ha de estar pasando por la mente de este pervertido.

"_**Jakotsu, ¿recuerdas lo de hace rato? **__**¿Lo de guarda SILENCIO?"**_

No me culpen, soy muy malo ocultando mi enojo. Por suerte Kanna pareció no entender el sentido de las palabras de Jakotsu.

"_**Si lo recuerdo pero…"**_

"_**Cállate."**_

"_**Pero…"**_

"_**Cállate."**_

"_**Ok."**_

Todavía no comenzaba el partido pero mi pequeña miraba el terreno de juego de forma muy analítica, como que va a ser verdad eso de que nunca ha visto un partido de football americano.

"_**Esas son las subdivisiones de **__**las yardas."**_ Le señale las líneas. _**"Pero em… ¿sabes cuanto es una yarda?"**_

"_**Son 0.914 metros, o 91.44 centímetros."**_

Pues si que sabia, y no me imagine que lo supiera de una forma tan… exacta, en realidad yo iba a decir que una yarda era un poco menos de un metro pero esta explicación ya sobraba ¿no? Vi a mi hermano de reojo, hizo una mueca de diversión, no hablo pero con esa expresión era suficiente para molestarme.

"_**¿Y que son esas bandas a los extremos**__**?"**_

"_**Son las zonas de meta, cada equipo defiende una, y si el equipo contrario llega a entrar con el balón a la zona que estas defendiendo pues…"**_

"_**Es touchdown." **_Le dije que se callara ¿verdad? ¿O lo tartamudee?

"_**Ejem… Jakotsu nadie pidió tu explicación ¿sabes?"**_

No seguí ni con el regaño ni con la explicación por que ya empezaban a anunciar a los equipos, y poco a poco entraron los jugadores, entre ellos estaba Suikotsu. Se dirigieron a las bancas, menos mi hermano que se nos acercó como siempre antes de cada partido, escuche a unas escandalosas gritar a nuestras espaldas.

"_**¿Qué tal chicos? Me da gusto que vinieran."**_ Miro a Kanna y… _**"¿Ella viene con ustedes?"**_

"_**Si, ella es Kanna." **_Otra vez explicaciones, ¿dos veces en un mismo día?

"_**Es la pequeña novia de Bankotsu."**_

Recuérdenme matar a Jakotsu llegando a casa ¿quieren? , como ya dije antes, él es muy bueno metiéndose donde no le llaman. Suikotsu me dio un jalón para susurrarme, se veía preocupado.

"_**Eso… ¿es cierto?, ¿sabes cuantos años tiene? **__**Porque se ve como de primaria ¿no?"**_

"_**Tiene doce, y es cierto es mi novia, es una historia muy larga sabes."**_

"_**Esta bien, ya me explicaras."**_ Volteo a ver a mi pequeña y se le acerco. _**"Mucho gusto Kanna, soy Suikotsu, que bueno que Bankotsu te trajera al partido…"**_

Mi hermano se quedo a media oración por la interrupción de su amigo Sesshoumaru, ¿recuerdan lo que dije acerca de unas escandalosas a nuestras espaldas? pues se puso peor, mucho, pero mucho peor. Díganme ¿Qué tiene de especial? ¿Solo por que es tan alto como Suikotsu?, ¿o porque es uno de los miembros mas destacados del equipo de football?, ¿o porque cursa medicina, y eso lo hace un medico en potencia? ¿o es por que según las escandalosas es muy guapo?, aunque pesándolo bien, olvídenlo, mi autoestima ya esta lo bastante decaída.

"_**¡Hey!, ya hay que empezar el calentamiento Tigre."**_ El tipo volteó a ver a mi pequeña, al parecer era muy obvia estando ahí sentada junto a nosotros. _**"¿Y la niña? ¿Viene con tus hermanos?"**_

"_**Bankotsu la trajo."**_

"_**¿La trajo?"**_ Oye tonto, ¿por qué le haces eco a lo que dice Suikotsu?

"_**Es su novia."**_ ¡Solo faltaba que Suikotsu se lo deletreara!

"_**¿Tu hermano es pedófilo?"**_

¡Caray! Y este idiota tenia que venir a decirme eso, además ¿Qué no ve que estoy frente a él? ¿Por qué no me lo pregunta a mí directamente? ¡No soy invisible sabes! Vamos, creo que tipos como este no le dirigían la palabra a personas como yo, nunca…mas bien, de lo que llevamos de conocernos él no me ha hablado, es mas, apenas si dirigía palabras con las demás personas, así que escandalosas a mis espaldas por favor resígnense.

El que respondió fue mi hermano mayor.

"_**Claro que no, pero ya, vete adelantando y en seguida te alcanzo."**_

"_**Bien, solo no tardes que el **__**entrenador se puede molestar."**_

"_**De acuerdo." **_Miro alejarse al idiota ese y después siguió hablando con nosotros. _**"Lo siento pequeña no puedo platicar mucho contigo, ya escuchaste tengo que irme, espero que mi hermano te lleve un día de estos a nuestra casa."**_ Suikotsu asintió, esa era la señal. _**"Chicos, deséenme suerte."**_

"_**Claro." **__Declaramos al unisonó Jakotsu y yo._

Pasando a lo interesante, a nuestro equipo le toco ofender primero, y logramos el primer touchdown del partido, pero como siento que no tiene caso que narre todo lo ocurrido solo diré lo más importante, ¡ganamos! Fue un partido muy reñido, eso sin duda, pero vencimos al final de cuentas, quedando el marcador 35-31 a favor de nosotros.

De antemano sabia que si ganábamos Suikotsu se iría a festejar con lo demás, por eso solo lo felicitamos mandándole un mensaje al celular y nos fuimos a casa, aunque no pude convencer a Jakotsu de que se adelantara, insistió en acompañarme a dejar en su casa a Kanna, por lo que tenia que aguantarme también su platica.

"_**¿Te haz dado cuenta de cómo **__**todos su compañeros estiman a nuestro hermano?"**_

"_**Es el quarterback, es obvio ¿no?"**_

"_**Creo que si, pero me refiero a…"**_

"_**¡Hey! ¡Ustedes…!"**_

Era una voz desconocida que nos llamaba desde nuestro costado izquierdo. Pensaba ignorarla simplemente pero Jakotsu se detuvo, supongo que él sabía de quien se trataba. Voltee, no solo era uno, los que estaban ahí parados era tres tipos, y no se veían nada amigables si me lo preguntan.

"_**Hiten." **_Solo eso dijo Jakotsu, y se veía muy sorprendido.

"_**¡Desgraciado, ni menciones mi nombre siquiera!"**_Grito un chico de trenza.

"_**¡Basta!"**_ Era obvio mi enojo. _**"¿Quién te crees como para hablarle así a mi hermano?" **_

"_**Con que este imbécil es tu hermano." **_

"_**Jakotsu, ¿Qué sucede aquí?" **_

Mi comprensión iba de cero a menos cinco ya en estos momentos, ¿Por qué se dirigía de una forma tan violenta a nosotros? ¿Por qué conocía Jakotsu su nombre? ¡Por Dios Santo, alguien que me explique por favor!, ¡ah! Esperen, Jakotsu va a hablar.

"_**El es Hiten, va en la preparatoria privada y…"**_

"_**¡Desgraciado!"**_ Grito el tal Hiten.

No lo dejo explicar, se nos fue encima junto con sus amigos, empezaron a golpearnos, yo no entendí nada pero aun así no iba a dejar que me apalearan sin siquiera ofrecer resistencia, y mientras a Kanna la puse detrás mío.

¡Auch! Ya entre golpe y golpe alguien me había pegado en el pómulo izquierdo, e incluso sentía ya molestia en el labio y si que me dolía, total eso sanaría después, pero me preocupaba mucho Kanna, la vi un poco mas detrás, por lo menos esos imbéciles no le había echo nada.

"¡_**Alto ahí! ¡Paren!"**_

Esa era una voz mucha mas fina de la que le había escuchado a estos idiotas al decir sus improperios, así que debería tratarse de otra persona ajena a lo que pasaba.

"_**¡Dije que PARARAN!"**_

Se escucharon unos ladridos, todos paramos en seco, ¿seria la policía? Mire, pero lo único que pude divisar era a un chico, y a su lado un perro que nos ladraba enseñando los dientes.

"_**Sepárense, si es que quieren evitar una mordida**__**."**_

"_**Tu... ¿quieren eres?, ¡no te metas en lo que no te interesa!"**_

El perro se acerco ladrando a Hiten, no creo que fuera por su comentario ¿o si?

"_**Cállate ¿quieres? Y no te importa como me llame.**__** Saben, odio que involucren en una pelea a una chica, así que en resumen, si me interesa."**_

Además del perro, ese chico traía una cadena en sus manos, supongo que era una correa, pero creo que por eso nadie se movía de su sitio. Cuando me gire para ver al rostro a mi hermano, me di cuenta de que en la comisura de sus labios se estaba dibujando una sonrisa, ¿Por qué seria?

"_**Ustedes."**_ Señalo a los tipos que nos atacaron. _**"Váyanse, esto se acabo."**_

"_**El que se tiene que largar eres tu, enano."**_

El que se estaba revelando era el tosco más grande de esos tres, tenia una voz resonante, seria normal que te asustaras después de que una mole de ese tamaño te hablara de esa forma, pero el joven no se movió, solo pronuncio…

"_**Lobo**__**..."**_

El perro intensifico sus ladridos, se aproximo al tipo alto y sin cerebro que había hablado, era lógico que el animal lo estaba acorralando para atacarlo, a lo mejor el tosco ese le tenia miedo porque empezó a retroceder, pero bueno ¿quién no?, el animal parecía poseído, se veía de esos que eran capaces de por lo menos arrancarte un buen pedazo de carne, para esto los otros dos también habían entrado en pánico.

"_**Vámonos."**_ Dijo uno de aquellos.

Mas tardo en pronunciarlo que en que los otros dos le hicieran caso a sus palabras, aunque no se fueron corriendo si caminaban muy, muy rápido. Nos lanzaron una mirada envenenada antes de irse, pero no mencionaron freses como "Me las pagaran" o "Ya verán la próxima vez" , ya saben, esas frases típicas de los programas de televisión. El que se quedo en su lugar fue el chico que nos ayudo, pero ¿por que ya estaba Jakotsu a su lado?, no vi cuando camino hasta él.

"_**¡Muchas gracias!"**_ Y ahora mi hermano se veía feliz, ¿pues que le pasa?

"_**Ah, ni lo digas, es lo menos que se puede hacer por un amigo."**_

"_**Pero que gran coincidencia ¿no?"**_

Y mi escala de entendimiento ya estaba en menos quince, ¿de que iba todo esto? Además que no estoy en las mejores condiciones, ahora sentía mas sitios con dolor ¿saben?, necesitaba por lo menos atenderme los golpes.

"_**Jakotsu, ¿que pasa aquí?"**_

"_**¡Ah si! Pues es un amigo, **__**se llama Abel. Te hable de cuando nos conocimos… ya sabes, en el partido de soccer."**_

Me parecía recordarlo, si, aunque muy a medias. El tal Abel ya le había puesto la cadena a su mascota, y esta descansaba sentada a su lado, visto así, el animal se veía muy manso.

"_**Bueno pues…los vi bajar del tren y estaba siguiéndolos, cuando me les iba a acercar aparecieron esos tres buscapleitos, aunque lo gracioso es que hasta ahorita no me haz presentado a tus acompañantes, Jakotsu."**_

"_**¡Oh, perdón!, tienes razón, pues él es mi hermano Bankotsu, y ella es Kanna."**_

"_**Hola Bankotsu."**_ Me miro de soslayo, pero se acerco a Kanna y se agacho un poco. _**"Y mucho gusto en conocerte princesa."**_ Y se irguió de nuevo. _**"No creo que seas pariente suya, ¿verdad?"**_

"_**No, yo soy…"**_ La interrumpí, ella no tenía que explicarle nada a nadie.

"_**Es mi novia."**_

"_**Ya se que es raro, pero…"**_ ¿Jakotsu trataba de defenderme? ¿Por que?

"_**De echo no lo es, aunque no necesitas explicarme nada**__**. Lo mejor es ir a atenderles esos golpes, ¿no crees?"**_

"_**Bueno si, pero primero hay que dejar a su casa a la pequeña Kanna."**_

"_**Pues vamos, los acompaño."**_

Aunque se hubiera auto-invitado no me dio tiempo de poner pretextos, este tipo se la pasó haciéndole preguntas a Kanna, a diferencia mía, él si sabia como comenzar conversaciones con desconocidos, mantenía a Kanna hablando, eso me pareció sorprendente. Ahora, gracias a Abel, conocía cosas de mi pequeña que realmente no se me había ocurrido preguntar, y de la información que alcance a captar, estaba que Kanna solo tenia a su padre y a su hermana, esta era ocho años mayor, pero se dedicaba a trabajar y al hogar, creo que ya comenzaba a comprender por que era tan cruel con mi pequeña. También sabia ahora que mi novia iba bien en la escuela, no sacaba las mejores notas, pero nunca reprobaba, además de que ya estaba estudiando para su examen de admisión a la secundaria, había escogido el instituto del distrito.

Aparte de su forma de hacer platica, note algo en la forma de hablar de Abel, si no me equivoco, tiene acento, eso me hace pensar que no es japonés; no es de extrañarse porque tampoco lo parecía, ya su pantalón deslavado a la cadera, que dejaban entrever su bóxer, era una forma muy americana de vestir, y eso sin mencionar los lentes oscuros y su gorra de los Raiders de Oakland. E incluso, aunque no le he visto la cara muy detenidamente podría apostar a que es del continente americano.

"_**¿Esta es tu casa?" **_

Ya llegamos, ¡vaya! No me había dado cuenta, se me fue el tiempo analizando a este chico.

"_**Si, es e**__**l tercer departamento del primer piso. Gracias por acompañarme."**_

"_**Fue un placer princesa. Espero verte pronto."**_

Me sorprendió aun mas que Kanna ya le hablara de esa forma tan natural, solo llevaban media hora de conocerse. Pero me tocaba a mí despedirme.

"_**Bueno mi pequeña, ya estas en tu casa, nos vemos el lunes ¿te parece?"**_

"_**Si, nos vemos el lunes."**_ En lugar de entrar, se puso frente a Abel. _**"Yo quería preguntarte… ¿quieres ser mi amigo?"**_ ¿Q…q…qué dijo?

"_**Por supuesto princesa, será un honor para mi."**_

Después de eso se despidió agitando la mano y entró al edificio. Parecía que este tipo no podía estar callado, por que se volteó a hablar con mi hermano.

"_**Vamos, hay que apresurarse, no quieres que se te quede un moretón en la mejilla, ¿verdad?"**_ Le dio un pequeño empujón.

"_**Claro que no, y creo que a mi hermano tampoco. Oye, Abel…"**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"_**¿Verdad que mi hermano es también muy guapo? No tanto como yo, pero bueno**__**…"**_

"_**No tengo nada que opinar al respecto, y en serio creo que si dijera algo incomodaría a tu hermano."**_ ¡Que razón tenia! _**"Mejor seria que nos explicaras sobre esos tres tipos ¿no?, digo, creo que seria lo justo."**_

"_**Tienes razón"**_

Resulto que el chico de trenza, Hiten, era estudiante de la escuela privada, y por ser guapo pues Jakotsu…bueno le expreso sus sentimientos, solo que lo hizo frente a mucho publico, por lo que Hiten fue motivo de habladurías y ridículo, ese era su motivo para atacarnos, mientras que la gran mole de ira era el hermano, Manten, y otro amigo sin importancia. Jakotsu termino su historia cuando Abel y yo le curábamos los raspones y heridas porque se tardo mucho en detalles, al terminar subió a su habitación a cambiarse la camisa rota que traía, así que el trabajo de curarme se lo dejo a Abel.

Había dicho antes que a este tipo no le gustaba estar callado ¿verdad?, pero en estos momentos estaba muy silencioso, me limpio primero el pómulo y parecía no mirar nada más que sus dedos trabajar en mi rostro. Ahora le vi más detalladamente la cara: tenia la tez morena, un color que se ve difícilmente en originarios de este país, además tenía también ojos verdes, eso incrementaban más mis sospechas sobre su nacionalidad.

"_**Eres americano ¿verdad?"**_ No pude aguantar más mi curiosidad, lo siento.

"_**Ah bueno… soy de Latinoamérica, para ser mas precisos, y ustedes gringos ¿no?, ya lo había notado al hablar con Jakotsu."**_ Su seriedad me sobresalto, y su término para describirnos no me gusto.

"_**Somos Norteamericanos, creo que por eso te llevas tan bien con mi hermano; eso es peculiar."**_

Dejo el pómulo y bajo su mano para seguir con mi labio, ¡auch! Presiono con el algodón algo fuerte. Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero lo sentía muy cortante conmigo, ¿seria por algo en particular?

"_**Pues no **__**creo que sea tan peculiar en comparación con que tu tengas una novia de doce años, si me lo preguntas claro."**_

¿Se suponía que me estaba atacando? Lo estaba haciendo, pero… ¿por qué?

"_**Aunque pensándolo bien que sea tu novia no es lo raro, si no el echo de que parece ser que tu solo estas jugando ¿sabes?, ni siquiera la tocas, no la tomas de la mano, no la besas, **__**¿Qué acaso no la quieres, o que?**_

_**CONTINUED**__**…**_


	6. ¡Caray! no entiendo

**_Estoy contenta, esta semana estuvo muy bien, me senti autosatisfecha de muchas cosas, en un examen para el que no estudie me fue bastante bien, me propusieron para un puesto en una asociación civil (que aun no soy nada pero me hace feliz q me tomaran en cuenta :D), y vi casi diaro al chico que me gusta... En fin, contenta si...muchisimo!_**

**_También estoy contenta con ustedes mis amigos que leen esta historia...los kiero mucho por ese simple hecho, por eso les dejo este cap...espero les guste._**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 6 ¡Caray!, no entiendo ni lo que pasa por mi mente.<span>**_

Pasaban los minutos, Jakotsu no había bajado aun, pero este chico ¿por qué me decía eso?, y el colmo es que después de soltar ese monologo se quedo tan silencioso como antes, como si no hubiera abierto la boca todo este rato; ni siquiera exigió una respuesta para su ultima pregunta. Mientras, yo no sabia que pensar, no podía contestar, no estaba seguro de nada.

"_**No lo se."**_

Mi boca fue la traicionera, a veces se pelea con mi cerebro y tiende a amotinarse.

"_**¿No sabes qué?"**_

Lo dijo con poco interés, pero ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer yo?, y ahora actuaba como si no le importara, eso me inclino mas a querer decir lo que pensaba, aunque no estaba claro del todo.

"_**No se si la quiero."**_

"_**Mn… vaya, que sinceridad."**_ Acaso, ¿eso fue sarcasmo?

Termino por lo visto de curarme, tomó asiento y se me quedo viendo detenidamente al rostro, era la primera vez que me miraba de esa forma, tan directa, si he de ser franco, me intimido, aunque en ningún momento le desvié la vista.

"_**Solo espero que no me vengas con el cuento **__**de que eso de ser su novio es un favor que le haces, odio a los tipos así. Pero… ya se, déjame hacer un mapa mental ¿quieres?... mn…Te imagino a ti encontrándote con la princesita en circunstancias comunes, pero te diste cuenta que era una persona tímida, solitaria, y a lo mejor hasta sin amigos, sentiste que se removió algo en tu interior, así que le pediste que fuera tu novia, por eso no sabes si la quieres, y ese también es el motivo de que no la trates como una verdadera novia, por que la vez como la niña que aun es."**_

¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Eso fue…lo que él menciono, en forma resumida y omitiendo todos los detalles, lo que pasó con Kanna, increíble.

"_**¿Eh?**__**…"**_

"_**Veo tu cara de sorpresa, ¿estuve en lo correcto verdad? Y tu eres un gran altruista ¿no?, sabes… la princesa no se merece que le des falsas esperanzas."**_

Su voz era muy suave, casi del tono de una mujer, y siendo así ¿Cómo hacia para que sonara tan severa? Era… ¿eso era cierto? ¿Yo estaba haciendo eso? Me daba miedo pensarlo, pero yo…yo…

"_**Siento haber tardado tanto, Abel ¿te quedas a cenar?"**_

Por fin aparecía mi hermano, tardo en total como quince minutos solo en cambiarse su camisa, en eso se parecía a una chica.

"_**No, lo lamento pero no, Lobo debe de estar ya desesperado de estar amarrado en el patio, así que mejor me voy ya."**_

"_**Mn… que mal."**_ Jakotsu hizo un puchero.

"_**Sera otro día. "**_ Le entrego un papel. _**"Esto es lo que me pediste."**_

"_**¡Ah**__** claro!… entonces te acompaño a la puerta."**_

Aunque se marcho, quedaron retumbando en mi mente cada una de sus palabras, lo mal que me sentía ya no era físico, sino psicológico. No soy un santo, ni nada parecido, y se que hago cosas malas de vez en cuando, a veces intencionalmente y otras no, pero aun así, este chico… que acabo de conocer: me hizo sentarme la peor persona en todo Yokohama.

Subí a mi habitación y me encerré antes de que irrumpiera mi hermano y me hiciera preguntas; esperaba con toda ilusión el conciliar el sueño pronto. Mis deseos no fueron escuchados, me la pase despierto hasta las cinco de la mañana.

**DÍA 7 SOLEADO, TEMPERATURA 20 GRADOS, HUMEDAD 45%**

Este día fue aburridísimo, ya no se si soy yo pero se me hacen los días tan parecidos uno con otro, es realmente molesto. Lo diferente de este día a los de la otra semana es que Souta me detuvo a la salida para que me quedara a lo de las indicaciones sobre el examen de admisión, ya me estaba arrepintiendo de aceptar pero de una u otra forma mi amigo me hubiera convencido, eso sin duda.

Salimos tarde de la plática esa, pero lo bueno es que me dejaron hablarle a mi padre para que no se preocupara de mi ausencia. A Souta ya lo espera su hermana, así que se fue con ella, mientras que en mi caso pude hacer solo el trayecto ya que Sango no fue a buscarme.

Para llegar a mí hogar se toma un camino tan aburrido y sin chiste, que lo que más quería era llegar, no tengo que decir cada detalle del recorrido, pero algo llamo mi atención. Lo peculiar que encontré en mi camino a casa fue a una niña, ella estaba mirando hacia la copa de un árbol, tal vez lo estaba maldiciendo mentalmente, no lo se pero eso parecía, pero note que tenia ya varios raspones en sus brazos, manos y… piernas; tenia toda la pinta de haberse caído ya varias veces del árbol. Como me quede ahí parado viéndola, ella también volteo a verme, no estaba triste o con la cara llorosa como uno podría imaginar, y su contacto visual solo duro unos segundos; acto reflejo desvié la mirada hacia donde ella tenía puestos sus ojos. Era un gatito blanco arriba del árbol.

Ya se que nadie pidió mi ayuda, pero irremediablemente algo dentro de mí decía: ¡ayúdala!, como mandato y con urgencia deje a un lado la mochila y me quite el saco del gakuran. Sobra decir que trepe el árbol, por Amaterasu que no sabia ni que tipo de árbol seria, pero me estaba costando mucho el escalarlo sin caerme de sopetón al suelo, odie que la fuerza de gravedad estuviera en mi contra. No supe ni como pero logre llegar hasta donde estaba aferrado el felino, pero ni me imaginaba que también me costaría mucho el hacer que soltara la rama, que mala suerte. Después de todo mi sufrimiento, baje a tierra firme.

Eso del gatito que no puede bajar del árbol creo que ya lo había escuchado en algún lado, mas nunca me imagine verme implicado en la situación. Ya la chica me esperaba expectante, o eso quise suponer, ella estaba solo a medio metro de distancia, la oportunidad de ver a quien le daría el gato estaba en ese preciso instante. Descripción de la niña: como 10 centímetros más bajita que yo, vestida con el uniforme de una primaria cercana, cabello plateado al hombro, y tenía la piel muy blanca…em… a decir verdad era muy linda; finalmente tenía unos profundos ojos oscuros, casi negros, con los que me miraba fijamente.

"_**Creo que esto es tuyo." **_

Camine los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y le entregue el gatito, era lógico que era su gato ¿no?

"_**Gracias por bajarlo. Lamento no tener con que recompensarte este favor."**_

"_**¿Eh?"**_

No le estaba pidiendo nada, que raro, y creo que lo decía enserio. La verdad me extraño eso de portarse tan… ¿cómo decirlo?, la mejor descripción que se me ocurre es que parecía mas grande de edad debido a su forma de ser. Bueno ya, pasando a otra cosa, había terminado lo que tenia que hacer así que me agache para tomar mi mochila y… esperen, ¿Dónde esta mi saco?

"_**Buscas esto, ¿verdad?**__**, podría ensuciarse así que lo tome."**_

Mn… ni siquiera había notado que ella lo traía, supongo que lo que pasaba es que no pude sostenerle la mirada mucho tiempo, me daba escalofríos. Aunque lo bueno es que no me hizo ninguno de esos juegos tontos que hacen las chicas de mi clase de esconderte las cosas, o pedir algo a cambio de regresártelas, a diferencia de ellas, esta niña vino directamente y me lo entrego.

"_**¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"**_

Aun mas raro, ¿cómo que me estaba pidiendo permiso? Si lo único que tenia que hacer era preguntar y ya, ¿Por qué tantas formalidades?

"_**Si, claro que puedes."**_

"_**¿Quieres… ser mi amigo?"**_

"_**¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?"**_

Se que lo escuche bien, solo que necesitaba que me lo repitiera, pudo haberse equivocado ¿verdad?

"_**¿Quieres ser mi amigo?"**_

Pues no, claro que no se había equivocado, ¿o me estaba jugando una broma? Mire para todas las direcciones que me fue posible y no encontré nada fuera de lo normal, así que hablaba en serio, ¡vaya!

"_**Bueno…niña…no te conozco sabes."**_

"_**No es necesario conocerse un determinado tiempo para hacerse amigos."**_

"_**¿Eh?... Tienes razón pero…"**_

Esto…yo… no me daba muchas opciones ¿verdad? Podría decir que no quería ser su amigo por la simple razón de que probablemente no volviéramos a vernos en la vida, repito, podría decir eso, pero la verdad es que no quería que se sintiera mal, y menos por mi culpa, por eso…

"_**Bien, seré tu amigo."**_

"_**Gracias."**_

Esta chica es todo un misterio saben, o si no díganme ¿Por qué después de ese gracias se fue corriendo? Ni siquiera mencionamos nuestros nombres. ¡Rayos!

"_**Pues si que es rápida."**_

Tonto, ¿Por qué hablaba conmigo mismo? La verdad la vida tiene muchos misterios, así que vamos a sumar a la lista a esa linda niña. Espero que cuide ese gato por que no creo que encuentre a otro chico que le vuelva a ayudar con ese miedoso que no puede bajar solo de un árbol. Además que no es bueno que una niña ande sola por la calle, espero que llegue pronto a su casa.

**_xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox_**

Ya llevo esperando un poco mas de diez minutos, creo que debo de aceptarlo, estoy empezando a preocuparme, mi pequeña no es impuntual. Vuelvo a ver el reloj, quince minutos, tengo que ir a buscarla. Justo cuando me puse de pie vi su péqueña silueta acercarse, menos mal.

"_**Kanna, tardast**__**e un poco, empezaba a preocuparme ¿sabes?"**_

"_**Perdón, pero tuve un retraso de camino hasta aquí."**_

Me daba cuenta, aun traía su uniforme de la escuela, era raro, nunca la había visto con su uniforme e incluso traía su mochila también. Eso me hacia pensar que aun no iba a su casa desde que salió de clases.

"_**Traje algo… para ti."**_

Fije la vista en su sweater, lo traía entre sus manos echo una bola y acto seguido me lo estrego. Estaba a punto de desenvolverlo cuando sentí que algo se movía entre los pliegues. Un gatito blanco asomo su cabeza y dio un fuerte ¡miauuuu!

"_**Se escapo y me tarde en atraparlo."**_

¿Si, o no? ¿si, o no? ¿si, o no? ¿Debía decirle? Mi boca ya se estaba abriendo para darle una explicación cuando me percate. Traía manos, brazos y rodillas raspadas, era demasiado obvio, se había lastimado al recuperar a ese gatito. No creo que deba decirle que…

"_**¿No te gustan los gatos?"**_ Seguro me vio la cara pensativa.

"_**No es eso, si me gustan pero…"**_

Seria cruel rechazar el regalo, sin embargo yo…

"_**Hermano, ¡Qué coincidencia!"**_

¡¿Otra vez? Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre ¿no? Para mí que me siguió de nuevo, así que envolví al gatito de nuevo. Y ¡claro! Lo que faltaba, no venia solo detrás de él también se encontraba ese molesto chico. No deberían de aceptar gente como esa en este país…ash…lo olvide, de algún modo yo también soy extranjero, ¡maldición!

"_**Abel, no pensé verte aquí."**_ Sentí a Kanna feliz de verle, ¿seria así?

"_**Hola princesa, pero…"**_Me miro y puso mala cara. _**"Jakotsu, ¿Qué te parece si invitas también a tu casa a la princesita?"**_

"_**Eh…claro, Kanna ¿vienes?"**_ No era común que Jakotsu fuera obediente.

¿Ahora que se tramaba este tipo?, ¡solo con verlo me hacia enojar! Eso de invitar a personas a casas ajenas era de lo peor. Con todo no podía evitar la invitación, y mucho menos negarle a mi pequeña el visitar mi casa, así que acorralado tuve que tragarme mi orgullo y regresar a casa.

"_**Abel, ¿tu vives lejos de aquí?" **_Pregunto mi pequeña.

"_**Mn…viéndolo de forma estricta, pues si, mi casa esta lejos. Tengo que tomar el tren para llegar hasta aquí."**_

¿El tren? Ah, si vive tan lejos no había ninguna necesidad de que Jakotsu lo invite a...pues a lo que sea por lo que le invito. ¡Pero que más da! Saque mi llave y abrí la puerta.

"_**Una casa completa, vaya, eso es vivir bien."**_ Menciono el latino.

"_**Pasen…¡quiero enseñárselas!"**_ Jakotsu jalo a ambos invitados dentro.

Ese trió subió a trompines las escaleras, yo no me uní al tour y mejor aproveche ese tiempo para analizar la situación en la que estaba metido, me senté en un sofá de la sala mientras el felino rasguñaba un cojín.

"_**No le vas a decir ¿verdad?"**_ ¿Tenia que venir ese a molestarme?

"_**No se ni de que me estas hablando."**_Trate de ser indiferente.

"_**Me refiero al gato." **_Dijo serio.

"_**¿**__**Perdón?" **_

"_**¿Le vas a decir a la princesita que eres alérgico a los gatos o no?"**_

**CONTINUED…**


	7. ¿Confundido? Si y mucho

**_Ahora si que disculpenme el retraso en la publicacion de este capitulo, de no ser por mi amiga Sol, se me hubiera olvidado completamente. Saben que, no sigan mis pasos de irse a parrandear todo el fin de semana y olvidarse de todos sus pendientes, por que cuando el trabajo se acumula es fatal!_**

**_Les traigo el capitulo siete de esta historia, y muy pronto las cosas cambiaran, ¿para bien? ¿para mal? Quien sabe, pero espero y sigan leyendo, que me ponen muy feliz por seguir comentando...Muchas gracias!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 7 ¿Confundido? Si…y mucho.<span>**_

¡Ya lo se, no necesitan preguntarlo! Yo tampoco tengo ni idea de por que Abel sabe que soy alérgico a los gatos, además ¿no se supone que estaba en el tour de Jakotsu? ¡Este chico me sacaba constantemente de mis casillas! ¿Quién le manda a meterse donde no le llaman?

"_**Creo que es un asunto que sinceramente no te importa." **_

Sé que soné odioso, pero este chico sacaba lo peor de mí, y no le iba a tener consideraciones.

"_**Ja, ¿crees que si no me importara te estaría preguntando?"**_¡Tan insolente!

"_**¿Por qué te metes en asuntos ajenos?" **_

"_**Fácil: Por que me da la gana."**_ Se rió.

¡Imbécil! ¿En serio creía que podía hablarme así en mi propia casa? Mi enojo estaba haciendo efervescencia. Sentí a mi puño apretarse, y también lo sentí al golpear su labio. Wow, ¡que glorioso fue eso!

"_**¡No!**__**" **_Me paralice, antes de darle el segundo golpe.

Esa exclamación fue de Kanna, quien termino de bajar las escaleras que le faltaban y se interpuso entre Abel y yo, estaba defendiéndolo, si…oyeron bien, al estúpido con él labio roto que estaba frente a mí. Nunca la había escuchado hablar en un tono tan alto, y estaba que no me la creía, ¿Cómo fui a perder los estribos así frente a ella? ¿Tanto así como para que ella interviniera?

"_**Ya no lo golpees…por favor."**_ Me pidió. _**"El es mi amigo." **_

"_**¡Wow!, ¡Que sexy!**__**"**_ Abel se lamio la sangre del labio. _**"Me encanta que las personas dejen salir su instinto animal…"**_ Se carcajeó y yo me moleste aun más, pero pude controlarme esta vez debido a la presencia de Kanna.

"_**Hermano…"**_ Jakotsu trato de acercárseme, y yo lo rechace.

El latino termino de reír tan de repente que me paralizo, entonces se hinco a altura de Kanna y le paso una mano por el cabello.

"_**Siento tanto que tuvieras que ver eso princesa."**_ Sorprendentemente, se oía sincero. "_**Yo fui quien lo hizo enojar."**_

Todos voltearon a verme, y yo solo asentí.

"_**Pero míralo así…siento que no seria prudente que le regalaras ese pequeño…" **_Señalo al minino. _**"… a tu novio, ya viste que no es una persona muy paciente que digamos, la verdad… no me gustaría estar en el lugar de ese gatito."**_

Kanna estaba realmente analizando lo que dijo ese chico, mientras que yo estaba ocupado sintiéndome una mancha de la alfombra, ¿Por qué yo terminaba hablando o actuando como un idiota cuando estaba ese chico presente? Agregando además, que me estaba dejando como el malo…aunque… ¡Diablos!, creo que en esta ocasión tenia toda la razón, yo era el malo, él ni siquiera me golpeó o se defendió.

"_**Bankotsu…"**_

"_**Si." **_Mire a Kanna.

"_**¿Podrías buscarle un buen hogar a la gatita?, me imagino que por una buena razón no tienes mascotas ¿verdad?"**_

¿Por qué mi pequeña era tan madura a su edad? O Abel…sabia exactamente como hablarle a Kanna, ¿era eso? Me sentí denigrado, yo aun no sabia como dirigirme a ella sin que me malentendiera, pero debía de empezar a hacerlo, aunque si quería hablar con mi novia tendría que esperar ya que aun estaban aquí…

"_**Jakotsu, ¿me acompañarías a comprar unas cosas?"**_Soltó de repente Abel_**. "A decir verdad ya tengo hambre."**_

"_**Oh, si…claro."**_

¡Que oportuno! ¿O eso fue intencional? Cuando ambos salieron, sentí un gran alivio, y yo…debía una explicación sobre esa bochornosa situación.

"_**Perdóname."**_ Dijo ella.

"_**¿Qué?" **_

"_**Debí preguntarte antes de darte algo que te implicara responsabilidades."**_

¡Alguien sáqueme de mi asombro por favor! No se estaba echando la culpa de todo el problema ¿o si? Definitivamente, ¡Qué idiota me sentía!

"_**Perdóname tu, por todo este alboroto."**_

"_**No estoy enojada contigo."**_

"_**Eh..¿por que?"**_ Tonto, tanto qué ni sabia que estaba sucediendo.

"_**Es normal que los amigos tengan problemas. Así que no me meteré en el inconveniente que tuvieron ustedes dos."**_

A ver si entendí: ¿Kanna cree que tuvimos alguna discusión de amigos? ¡¿Qué? Si ese imbécil solo me ha traído problemas desde que apareció, en pocas palabras: no era mi amigo.

"_**Pequeña, creo que no entiendes, en realidad…Abel…bueno, él no me cae bien, y siento que se esta metiendo donde no le llaman."**_

"_**Pero…"**_ Estaba dudosa. _**"Creo que él bajo por que se veía preocupado por ti."**_

"_**¿Preocupado?" **_Eso si que me dio risa. _**"Yo no diría que preocupado, mas bien deseaba molestarme, y como viste…lo logro."**_

No tuve tiempo de más aclaraciones. La puerta se abrió, y regresaba ese par, ¿En serio tenia que aguantar a una persona tan molesta en un espacio tan pequeño como es la sala? Definitivamente, no es mi día.

"_**Ah si, Kanna, se me olvido decirte..."**_ ¿Por qué Jakotsu se veía tan sonriente? _**"Sabes, hoy le toca cocinar a mi hermano, así que tendrás la oportunidad de probar su comida."**_

Mi pequeña no hizo ninguna expresión anormal pero…

"_**¿Ah, en serio?"**_ Se acomodo sus lentes y sonrió con sorna. _**"¡Que romántico! El cocinarle a tu novia no es de todos los días."**_ Ese fue Abel, ¿Cómo lo lograba, eh? ¡Me hacia enfurecer tanto!

Pero…un momento, ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo pude olvidar eso?

Ni siquiera podía decir que estaba con ánimo, hasta hacer tarea, jugar o perder el tiempo en otra cosa me daba ¡tanta flojera! Y lo único que me encontraba haciendo en el sentido estricto de la palabra era: estar acostado en la cama viendo el color crema del techo. Pero si el pensar cuenta como "algo que hacer" bueno, entonces…si que estaba muy ocupado. Analizaba un poco sobre el hecho de que aunque mis conocidos me consideran como una persona amable, no es como que ande en la calle buscando hacer mi buena obra del día, así que en resumidas cuentas no se por que me detuve a ayudar a esa niña.

Sonreí. Con lo de hoy se supone que había echo una nueva amiga, aunque a bien no importaba mucho, por que ni siquiera sabia su nombre. Pero un pensamiento me asalto la mente.

"_**Quiero de mascota un gato."**_

"_**¿Qué? ¿Un gato?"**_

Oh, bien… ¡que sincronización! En ese momento entraba Sango a mi cuarto, y escucho esa frase de mi monologo interno.

"_**Si escuchaste, ¿para que quieres que lo repita?"**_

Y me senté en la cama, no me gustaba que Sango me mirara desde las alturas.

"_**Me refería a ¿Por qué esa decisión tan repentina?"**_

"_**No sé."**_ Mentí. _**"Quisiera una mascota."**_

"_**Ah, y… ¿Por qué un gato?"**_ Uh, una pregunta que no sabia como responder por eso…me salí por la tangente.

"_**¿Y a que viene tanto interrogatorio, eh? Además, ¿para que viniste?"**_

"_**Ah, si."**_ Se sentó a mi lado. _**"Estaba pensando sobre que ni tu ni yo, es mas, nadie conoce a la novia de Bankotsu, ni su hermano. Eso es sospechoso ¿no te parece?"**_

Y ahí empezamos de nuevo.

"_**Sabes, eso a nosotros no nos importa. ¡Deja que Bankotsu haga de su vida lo quiera!"**_¡Que fastidio con ese tema!

"_**Pero bueno…"**_ Se entristeció. "_**Shiori esta sufriendo mucho por esto ¿sabes? Y ella es mi amiga. Por eso quiero ayudarla."**_

"_**Ash."**_ Bufé. _**"Pues si tanto te interesa, pregúntale a Bankotsu directamente, dile que quieres conocerla."**_ ¡Eso era demasiado obvio!

"_**No creo que eso sea prudente." **_

¡Ahora resulta! ¿Y lo de enviarme a invitarlo al juego de soccer si era prudente? ¿De donde saco esa de la prudencia? ¿De un manga? ¡Como se complicaba tanto!

"_**Aunque, tal vez tengas razón.**__**"**_ Medito. _**"Mañana hablaremos con él."**_

Eso era mejor, ir al grano y preguntarle a Bankotsu. Pero un momento…

"_**Espera…**__** ¿dijiste hablaremos?"**_

"_**Si. "**_ Sonrió maléficamente. "_**Por que no me vas a dejar sola en esto ¿verdad?"**_

Ella y yo sabíamos que…ya no me podía zafar de este asunto. ¡Rayos!

Y ahora resultaba que me encontraba en la cocina haciendo spaguetti solo por que se le había antojado a Jakotsu, pero no me trague esa mentira, bien que sabia a quien se le antojaba…a Abelcito queridito de Jako. No se, pero me daba la impresión de que mi hermano lo consentía, o algo así, bueno… ¿me doy a explicar? Esta bien, siempre he sabido lo "controversial" que es mi hermano, pero de eso al echo hay mucho trecho ¿no?

Voltee a ver a mi hermano. Se le veía feliz lavando las verduras para la ensalada. ¿Debería preguntarle sobre que se traían él y Abel? A decir verdad, no me sentía muy cómodo preguntándole ese tipo de cosas pero…

"_**Ya se hicieron muy buenos amigos tu y Abel ¿verdad?" **_Solté, era ahora o nunca.

"_**Eh…mn…creo que sí."**_ Sonrió.

¡Diablos! Parecía chiquilla enamorada, ¿esa sonrisa era un si a mi interrogante?

"_**No me agrada."**_ Yo debía ser sincero.

"_**¿Eh?"**_ Volteo dudoso. _**"Bueno, al menos tu a él si le agradas."**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_ Discúlpenme, eso era difícil de creer.

"_**Oh, lo olvidaba."**_

Dejo las verduras remojando, se seco las manos y rebusco en una bolsa de plástico que había traído a la cocina. Saco una cajita de color blanco y me la entrego.

"_**Hace rato que salimos**__** a la calle Abel compro esto para ti."**_

Era una pomada para mi alergia. ¿Cómo sabia que tipo de alergia tenia? No muchas personas saben eso, de que mi alergia es de contacto, no respiratoria, así que solo me sale salpullido, el cual ya me daba comezón en estos momentos.

"_**Tu, em…**__** ¿le dijiste a Abel de mi alergia?"**_

"_**No, fuiste tu mismo, ¿no lo recuerdas?"**_

Ah, ¿era en serio? Yo no he tenido muchas conversaciones con Abel, así que dudaba mucho de esa afirmación. Creo que mi hermano vio mi confusión.

"_**Cuando trajo al perro, ¿recuerdas? Le dijiste que no debías tocarlo, por lo de tu alergia."**_

"_**Mn…supongo que así debió de ser."**_ Ahora que lo mencionaba, creo que si lo dije.

"_**Abel es de esas personas, que escuchan atentamente cada cosa que dices, y lo recuerdan, él estaba preocupado por ti, por que no le dijiste a Kanna sobre **__**tu alergia y además de todo por que estabas cargando al gato."**_

Ahora…no sabia que pensar con exactitud, si ponía como cierto lo que decía Jakotsu se explicaban muchas cosas. Como de que invitara a Kanna a mi casa, ¿seria para persuadirme a decírselo? Y también el echo de que prácticamente me negué a eso, entonces el se dejo golpear, ¿seria una forma de persuadir a Kanna de encontrar a otro dueño al gato sin decirle lo de mi alergia? Vaya, sinceramente había muchas cosas que pensar al respecto. ¿Se ingenio algo tan elaborado? No creo… ¿o si? Ese chico no me agradaba, así que admitir que todo su proceder era por mi bien dañaba mi orgullo. No le pediría perdón, ¡eso nunca!

_**Continued…**_


	8. ¡Vaya noticia!

_**Y que me acuerdo hasta ahorita de subir el capitulo, aun no termino mi tarea, mañana tengo examen, una exposicion...pero aqui estoy publicando.**_

_**A mi hermana le gusta mucho esta historia creen, ella es la que mas me exige para que publique...al igual que mi amiga Sol...**_

_**Espero les guste este capitulo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 8<span> ¡Vaya noticia!**_

Abel no me dirigió la palabra en ningún momento de la comida, era como si para él mi existencia fuera nula. Me indigne. No muchas personas se atreven a algo así, el ignorarme era algo imposible para muchos, y todo por el simple hecho de tener sangre extranjera que se expresaba en mi fenotipo: evitan tratarte pero no te ignoran, te temen. Ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, motivo por el que ser amable con los demás esta fuera de consideración si pertenecen a la mayoría. Ninguno de los que estábamos sentados a la mesa éramos de la mayoría, y en cierto nivel el que más se desfasaba del estándar era ese chico moreno que esta sentado al otro lado de la mesa, aunque eso no era razón para ser amable con él. ¿En serio me ignoraba en mi propia casa?

"_**Es tarde."**_ Miro su reloj. "_**Tengo que irme."**_ Volteo a ver a mi hermano.

"_**¿Estas seguro que no puedes quedarte un poco mas?"**_

"_**Lo siento, tengo compromisos que cumplir."**_ Se levanto de su asiento y llevo su plato a la tarja. "_**Gracias por todo, la comida estuvo deliciosa."**_

Si se supone que eso era un halago para el cocinero, o sea yo, no lo pareció ni un momento, porque ni siquiera me miro. Mas bien el agradecimiento era para Jakotsu. ¿Por qué era que me irritaba tanto su indiferencia? ¡Como se atrevía estando en mi casa!

"_**Te acompaño a la puerta."**_ Mi hermano también se levanto.

"_**Nos vemos princesa, espero y encuentres un buen hogar para esa gatita."**_

"_**Si, yo también lo espero, que te vaya bien. Hasta luego."**_

Silencio. De nuevo me ignoro. Pero Kanna volteo a mirarme, acaso… ¿estaba esperando que me despidiera de Abel? Yo no iba a hacer eso, ¡por mí que no regresara nunca!, pero he de admitir que esa mirada de Kanna si que me afecto. El dirigirle la palabra a Abel, por breve que fuera una despedida, seria como pedirle perdón, aunque ¿perdón de que? No tenia por que disculparme ¿o si? ¿Por el golpe?… bueno, lo cierto era que yo no lo lamentaba.

Jakotsu y su amigo salieron del rango de mi vista, Kanna también se puso de pie, recogió los platos y se paro frente a mí.

"_**Llévame a mi casa por favor."**_

Al igual que siempre y para no variar, mi pequeña no mostro signos de molestia, enojo o demás sentimientos, pero la sencillez de su comentario…me hizo sentir mal conmigo mismo. ¿Seria por que ella nunca me había pedido llevarla a su casa? ¿Tal vez se abría molestado? Y hablando con sinceridad, su expresión no me daba ni una miserable pista de su sentir. Me sentí patético.

**DÍA 8 MEDIO NUBLADO, TEMPERATURA 19 GRADOS, HUMEDAD 72%**

Me daba la impresión de que Bankotsu estaba molesto, ¿razón?, la verdad ni la sabia ni me importaba, pero si me intrigaba. Él por lo regular tenía un humor confiado, de superioridad, a gusto consigo mismo; en este momento no se veían ninguno de esos tres sentimientos reflejados en su rostro. Voltee a mirar al suelo, ¿tenia que interesarme eso? La respuesta era: obviamente no.

Un nuevo pensamiento cruzo por mi mente, aunque mas que nuevo era uno recurrente desde el día anterior: …el gato.

"_**Te ves raro."**_ Menciono mi hermana interrumpiendo mi pensamiento. _**"Bankotsu, ¿te sientes bien?"**_

"_**Eh, estoy bien, solo tengo cansancio."**_

¿Cansancio? ¿En serio creía que nos engañaba con esa mentira?

"_**O…tal vez, ¿tienes problemas con tu novia?"**_ Sango sonrío.

A mal hora se le ocurría esa preguntita a mi hermana, Bankotsu se mostro fastidiado por el comentario.

"_**No, ningún problema con ella, ¿contenta?"**_

"_**No, de echo no. Kohaku y yo hablamos ayer sabes, sobre cuanto nos agradaría invitarte a comer a ti y a tu novia."**_

El chico de trenza a mi lado dio un bufido, su nivel de desencanto iba en aumento, y Sango solo ayudaba a empeorar las cosas.

"_**No…gracias pero no."**_

"_**Pero…"**_ Insistió.

"_**Hermana…"**_

Tenia que hacer algo, sinceramente no quería que Bankotsu se pusiera de mal humor, al menos, no más de lo que ya estaba.

"_**¿Qué quieres Kohaku?"**_ Dijo irritada.

"_**Podrías…bueno, **__**¿podríamos tener una mascota?"**_

"_**Kohaku, este no es el momento para…"**_ Bankotsu la interrumpió.

"_**¿Una mascota?"**_ Creo que estaba interesado en esa conversación.

"_**Ash, sucede que Kohaku quiere una mascota, un gato en realidad"**_

"_**Así que un gato."**_ Sonrío, ¿ya había cambiado su humor?

Y de nuevo el gato, ¿Por qué tenia que exteriorizar mis pensamientos para salvarle el pellejo a mi hermana? Pero aun más inusual, ¿Por qué Bankotsu se veía extrañamente interesado en esa platica de distracción?

"_**Que curioso."**_ Sé rio. _**"Tengo una gatita en casa, y le estoy buscando un hogar."**_

Sango y yo nos miramos extrañados.

"_**Eres alérgico a los gatos ¿no?"**_ Pregunto mi hermana.

"_**Si."**_ Dijo con fastidio. _**"Por eso le estoy buscando un dueño…obviamente."**_

"_**¿Me regalarías a la gatita?**__**"**_

Eso si tenía que decirlo, era lo que mas me interesaba, extrañamente esa noticia me alegraba mucho.

"_**Claro, siempre y cuando tu padre te deje tenerla."**_

Ahora si sonreí, ¿en serio podría tener una mascota?

"_**De eso no te preocupes, siempre y cuando Kohaku se responsabilice mi padre no le dirá que no."**_

Quedamos de ir Sango y yo por la gatita en la tarde; me despedí de ambos y entre a la escuela, esta vez llegue temprano, pero eso no era lo que me tenia feliz. Así que no pude evitar entrar sonriendo al salón, y Souta se dio cuenta.

"_**¿Ya salió un nuevo videojuego? ¿O por que la sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental?"**_

"_**¿Se supone que me tengo que reír?"**_

"_**No."**_ Él fue el que comenzó a carcajear. _**"Por que ya estabas sonriendo al entrar."**_

¡Que comentario tan incomodo!

_****_

Se podría manifestar que mi día había estado regular, y hasta este momento estaba así: No pude evitar las preguntas de Sango, mal; llegue temprano a la escuela, bien; me encontré con Shiori, mal, le encontré un dueño a la gatita, bien. Así que trate de ser positivo y pensar que al menos mi día estaba en equilibrio casi karmatico, entonces no iba a quejarme por eso. Y entonces llegaba a mi casa de un humor neutral.

En la sala estaba Jakotsu, ¿a esa hora? Él por lo regular llegaba tarde a casa, tenía sobre el regazo su laptop, y cuando entre en su campo de visión dio un bufido. ¿Estaba molesto?

"_**Jakotsu, ahora si que llegaste temprano, ¿te sientes mal?"**_

"_**No llegue temprano, no fui a la escuela." **_

"_**¿Qué? ¿Estas enfermo?" **_Empezaba a preocuparme.

Bueno, era natural que no me diera cuenta de que mi hermano fuera o no a la escuela, al irnos por separado a clases, y al ir en distintos niveles y grupos, eso era suficiente como para no verlo en todo el día aun asistiendo a la misma escuela.

"_**No, simplemente no tuve ganas de ir."**_

"_**¿Entonces?"**_

"_**¿Puedes dejar de hacer tantas preguntas? Empiezas a ser molesto."**_

¿Qué? Eso si era irregular, ¿Por qué me trataba así? Aunque me daba cuenta de que si estaba molesto, pero ¿era yo el culpable? ¿De que? Si ni siquiera recuerdo haberle dicho nada desde el día anterior.

"_**Estas molesto**__**, ¿verdad?"**_

"_**Wow, ¿que comes que adivinas?"**_ Uso un tono tan marcado de sarcasmo.

"_**Conmigo. ¿Estas molesto conmigo?"**_

"_**Cállate, y…déjame solo."**_

Ah no, ¡eso si que no! ¿Ahora resultaba que me estaba corriendo? ¡¿A mi? Eso no podía permitirlo, no de él.

"_**¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?" **_Baje bruscamente la pantalla de su laptop hasta que casi choco con sus dedos.

"_**Nada, solamente vete ¿si?" **_Trato de ser indiferente a mi actitud.

"_**No, ¡Maldita sea, no! " **_Yo ya estaba muy molesto a estas alturas. _**"Dime que diablos te pasa o te juro que te golpeare hasta que quedes inconsciente."**_

Me miro con precaución, y subió la tapa de la laptop de nuevo.

"_**Pues si tanto quieres saber…"**_ Me enseño la pantalla. _**"Esta es la razón."**_

Se apreciaba una conversación de Messenger, en la cual había estado platicando con un tal A.B. en donde resumiendo todo lo que se habían comentado, el otro interlocutor plasmaba una idea, en tres palabras: No puedo ir.

"_**¿Qué es esto?"**_ Me confundió. _**"¿Con quien has estado platicando?"**_

"_**Con Abel, ¿contento? Dice que no vendrá por que no quiere incomodarte."**_

"_**Pues eso vendría siendo la primer cosa correcta que haría."**_

Me senté en el otro sofá, y no tarde en darme cuenta que Jakotsu me veía con mucho rencor.

"_**¿Y ahora que?"**_ Dije con fastidio.

"_**Me tienes arto con tu actitud infantil, hermano." **_Casi escupió esa frase.

"_**¿Qué te tengo arto?"**_

¿Infantil? ¿Yo? ¿Y me lo decía Jakotsu? Realmente esto empezaba a ser frustrante, como un examen de algebra de cincuenta ejercicios. Yo ya no entendía nada, estaba perdido en esta conversación.

"_**¿Qué no puedo tener amigos? ¿Por qué trataste así a Abel? Es el único amigo que tengo de verdad, ¡y tu lo ahuyentaste!**__**"**_

"_**Estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua."**_

"_**¡No! Querías que te lo explicara ¿no? ¡Pues ahora me vas a escuchar!"**_

Como nuestras frases salían tan atropelladamente, mejor me resigne a tragarme todo su monologo, mas que nada porque se mostraba bastante alterado, ¿Significaba tanto su corta amistad con ese latino idiota?

"_**A ver, ¿Qué quieres decirme?"**_

"_**Sabes que ya es bastante difícil ser extranjero en este país, aun mas tener amigos, y tu me sales con tus desplantes. Si tu puedes traer aquí a tu disque novia, ¿Por qué yo no puedo traer aquí a mi amigo?"**_

"_**No metas a Kanna en esto…" **_Me pare de mi asiento.

"_**Dejen de pelear, me dan dolor de cabeza."**_ Esa era la voz de Suikotsu, el cual iba bajando de las escaleras.

"_**Pero…"**_ Mencionamos Jakotsu y yo al unisonó.

"_**Basta ¿quieren? Ya escuche toda la conversación, y aunque ambos tienen sus cosas que decir, ya me fastidiaron."**_ Cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"_**Sabes que el empezó."**_ Dije.

"_**Y tu sabes que él tiene razón, ¿Cómo es posible que tengas una novia de primaria, eh? Hasta donde sabia, aunque te gusta tener chicas, nunca habías formalizado una relación, ¿Y nos llegas con que tienes una noviecita de doce años? Y además quieres que aceptemos todo este asunto así**__** sin mas explicación."**_

Sentí como si me apuñalaran por la espalda, Suikotsu si que sabía ser conciso, y pegarte donde mas te dolía.

"_**Tengo mis razones."**_

"_**¿En serio?" **_Dijo poco convencido. _**"Pues a menos que conozca cuales son, no me sirven como una explicación."**_

Estaba en aprietos, lo tenia muy presente. Y como deja vú me vino a la mente esa conversación con el latino donde me preguntaba sobre mi relación con Kanna. Preguntas y más preguntas, a las cuales no podía responder, no porque no quisiera, simplemente no podía, ya que ni yo sabía cuales eran las respuestas.

Sonó el teléfono, y respondió mi hermano mayor. Mientras yo me relajaba mentalmente.

"_**¿Si? Diga."**_

Era una conversación algo rara, ¿o más bien seria por que escuchaba todo de forma unilateral? Solo se percibían los, "Esta bien", "Om..", "Ok." y los "Claro" de Suikotsu. Así que tendría que esperar si me quería enterar de que trataba todo.

Colgó.

"_**Era Renkotsu."**_

Eso no era novedad, nuestro hermano mayor era de los pocos que nos llamaban por teléfono, el asunto principal debía de ser: ¿Por qué había llamado esta vez?

"_**Ya programaron la cesárea de Tsubaki, será dentro de dos semanas."**_

"_**Eso quiere decir que…" **_Jakotsu se quedo a media frase de la impresión.

"_**Si, tendremos que ir a Norteamérica para esa fecha."**_

Todo esto estaba pasando por que Tsubaki, la esposa de Renkotsu, estaba esperando un bebé. Ambos viven en Estados Unidos, y como nuestro sobrino esta por nacer, Renkotsu quiere que estemos con él en esos momentos. Básicamente hablando, solo era una visita social.

"_**Veremos al bebé, ¡Qué alegría!"**_ Exclamo Jakotsu.

"_**Pero eso no es todo."**_ Suikotsu puso un rostro aun mas serio. _**"Tendremos que quedarnos en Estados Unidos por tres meses."**_

_**CONTINUED…**_


	9. Acepta la realidad

_**No lo puedo creer, lo termine en tiempo record! Les diré que no soy una redactora muy veloz, pero esta vez creo que estaba inspiraba y le puse empeño!No quedo muy largo pero...bien**_

_** Ademas, me la pase pensando mucho en esta continuacion, espero les guste, por que a mi si me gusto, y mucho. **_

_**Y como le dije a mi amiga Sol, vamos a hacer sufrir psicologicamente a Bankotsu...jejeje (Te amo mi Banko! Pero tengo que hacer esta historia interesante!)**_

_**Agradezco a quienes se toman la molestia de escribir un review, y es que me gusta mucho que me dejen sus comentarios! **_

_**Y ahora a lo que nos importa.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9<strong>** Acepta la realidad.**

Definitivamente esto no estaba ocurriendo, no estaba ocurriendo, mas bien, ¡esto no debería de estar ocurriendo! ¿Qué les pasaba a todos?, parecía que estaban contra lo que yo hacia, quería y necesitaba. ¿Por que frustraban todos mis planes? Aunque, en sentido estricto, no es como que estuviera muy seguro de lo que hacia estos días, sin decir que en realidad no había planeado nada. Una semana. ¡En solo una semana se había complicado tanto mi vida!

"_**Renkotsu no puede obligarnos a eso."**_ Mencione sin ganas.

"_**No nos esta obligando."**_ Suikotsu sonó severo. _**"Somos su familia, debemos estar con él en estos momentos."**_

"_**¡Pero son tres meses!"**_ Exclamo Jakotsu. _**"¡Es demasiado tiempo!"**_

"_**¿Por qué me reclaman a mi? Yo solo les estoy diciendo la noticia, hablen con Renkotsu si quieren. Me da igual la **__**decisión que tomen, yo ya tome la mía."**_ Subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Suikotsu no se veía contento con la noticia, de hecho ninguno lo estábamos. Pero el no quería discutir con nosotros por que perdía el control con demasiada facilidad, su bipolaridad era obvia para todos, un momento mas con nosotros en la sala, y saldría a relucir su lado mas agresivo.

Aunque estoy seguro de que Renkotsu sabía que nosotros no éramos felices con la noticia, claro que lo sabia. Éramos norteamericanos, si, pero no estábamos contentos por eso. Todos aquí nos trataban diferente por ese mismo motivo, los japoneses no son muy amigables con los extranjeros, y nosotros no éramos la excepción. Pero este es el país de nuestra madre, y por ese simple echo deseábamos vivir aquí, por muy difícil que fuera adaptarse. Aunque no tuviéramos muchos amigos, aunque la gente nos evitara, aunque nos temieran. Queríamos seguir viviendo aquí.

"_**Hermano." **_

"_**¿Qué?"**_ Conteste sin ganas.

"_**Yo…yo no quiero irme."**_ Lloriqueo Jakotsu.

No supe que decirle, es mas, creo que ya ambos estábamos al borde de un colapso nervioso. ¿Cómo podía ser todo tan incierto sobre los siguientes meses? Todo se volvió tan complicado con solo una llamada. Y sé que no tengo ni idea de los asuntos que ataban tanto a Jakotsu en este lugar, pero si sabía mi asunto particular, y hasta tenía nombre: era Kanna.

POV. Kohaku

En definitiva, creo que llegamos en un mal momento, eso me lo decía la expresión de ambos hermanos; Bankotsu se veía alterado, muy alterado ¿eso es raro?... Si. Y por su parte Jakotsu parecía que rompería a llorar con cualquier palabra mal dicha. Yo me daba cuenta de esto, totalmente, pero Sango y Shiori…creo que estaban demasiado despistadas en otras cosas. ¿Por qué teníamos que traer a esa chica hasta aquí?

"_**Bankotsu, tienes una linda casa. Me da mucho gusto estar aquí."**_Dijo la intrusa inclinándose y en medio de su sonrojo.

¿Por qué las chicas son tan cursis?

"_**Em...**__**Jakotsu."**_ Dijo resignado. _**"Ve por la gatita por favor." **_

El joven amanerado obedeció inmediatamente, sin mencionar palabra, aunque hasta donde sabia, ¿no se suponía que el chico ese era un acosador y hablador? Me confundí, pero evitaría pensar en asuntos ajenos, sus razones tendría ¿verdad?

Mientras su hermano estaba ausente, Bankotsu se tumbo en un sillón, a espera de que trajera al animalito. La encimosa se sentó a su lado.

"_**Así que**__**… ¿vas a regalarle una mascotita al hermanito de Sango?"**_

¿Tenia que decir todo en diminutivo? Por que si lo que quería era sonar linda, estaba fracasando. Aquel ni se esforzó en disimular su fastidio. Además, chica encimosa… mi nombre es Kohaku, no creo que fuera un nombre tan difícil de recordar ¿O si?

"_**Si." **_Fue lo único que Bankotsu mencionó.

"_**Por cierto…ya no nos dijiste de donde sacaste a ese gato." **_Esa fue Sango.

"_**¿Importa mucho eso?"**_

"_**A mi si me importa."**_ Contraataco mi hermana.

"_**Antes eras mas reservada, y me caías mejor." **_Farfullo.

Jakotsu regreso. Traía en sus manos una pequeña manta, y me la entrego.

"_**Sigues evadiendo mi pregunta, Bankotsu."**_

Desenvolví un poco, y el animalito saco su pequeña cabeza. No lo podía creer, era idéntico. Idéntico al gato de esa linda niña. ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

"_**Bankotsu…"**_ Alcancé a decir.

"_**¿Si? No me digas que ya no la quieres por que…" **_Le interrumpí.

"_**Puedes decirme, ¿de donde sacaste esta gatita?"**_

"_**Vaya, que fastidio con ustedes, ¿no pueden aceptar un regalo y ya?" **_Suspiro con cansancio. _**"Me la dio Kanna, mi novia, para que le buscara un hogar."**_

No, no podía ser el mismo gato ¿verdad? Digo, la niña que conocí tenia algo así como mi edad, incluso un poco menos, no podía ser su novia, era demasiado joven para interesarle a alguien como Bankotsu, estoy en lo correcto ¿cierto? Bueno, pero la coincidencia es mucha, el gatito era del mismo tamaño, del mismo color blanco y además…me lo estaban regalando justo un día después de encontrarme con esa niña. Es coincidencia… coincidencia… coincidencia; eso me lo repetía mi mente.

"_**Bueno, es una gatita muy linda."**_ Dije tratando de quitarle importancia.

"_**Claro."**_ Jakotsu apoyo mi comentario.

Y para sumarle una ironía más a todo esto, recordé que la niña tenía un tono de cabello muy parecido al de la gatita.

"_**¿Cuál es su nombre?"**_ Intervino Shiori, creo que era porque quería atención.

"_**Mn…no le he puesto ninguno."**_ Contesto el de trenza sin interés.

"_**Pero**__**, supongo que es tu obligación ponerle uno."**_ Mi hermana apoyo a Shiori con esa noción.

"_**Ah…y si **__**em… simplemente le ponemos: Bombón."**_ Dijo medio siguiéndoles el juego.

"_**Ay hermano, eso suena como a una de las Chicas Superpoderosas."**_

"_**Nada los complace. Bueno…**__** ¿Qué tal copo de nieve?"**_

"_**Y ese se parece a nombre de **__**un borrego de Heidi." **_

"_**¿Y copita?"**_

"_**Suena a un nombre que le pondría un alcohólico."**_

Con la poca paciencia que caracterizaba a Bankotsu y las intervenciones de Jakotsu, digamos que la situación se estaba poniendo incomoda. Así que pensando que yo seria el futuro dueño, me decidí a intervenir.

"_**¿Cómo se dice blanquita en tu idioma natal, Bankotsu?"**_

"_**Eh…es Whitey."**_

"_**Lindo."**_ Dije. "¿_**podemos ponerle así? ¿Whitey esta bien para ti?"**_

"_**Ea… esta bien para mi, aunque finalmente ya es tu gatita ¿no? **__**En otras palabras: Your beautiful and problematic Whitey."**_

¿Por que se saco esa frasecita en inglés? No supe lo que quería decir pero por el tono que uso me hizo sentir feliz. Entre tanto note que la gatita también estaba contenta, porque empezó un suave ronroneo y restregaba su costado contra el dorso de mi mano. Whitey. Se parecía un poco a ella.

"_**Se ve que le agradas mucho. Al menos creo que dejo a esta pequeñita en buenas manos."**_

POV. Bankotsu

**DÍA 9 NUBLADO, TEMPERATURA 18 GRADOS, HUMEDAD 82%**

Divagaba en mis pensamientos, no estaba de humor para la clase, además de que era la de lengua extranjera, ¿Por qué yo debía de tomar también esta asignatura? Me daba igual atender o no a la clase, el profesor no podía enseñarme mas de lo que ya sabia sobre el Ingles, incluso aun tengo acento americano, del cual no me he podido deshacer. Que tedioso era esto, incluyendo también de que el idioma me hacia recordar de mi problemita principal, el viaje a Estados Unidos. Yo no me rehusaba a ir, sino más bien a quedarnos tanto tiempo, y Jakotsu estaba de acuerdo conmigo.

¿Todo podía arreglarse diciendo que no podíamos quedarnos? No. Si eso fuera el problema se solucionaría en tres segundos, pero no era el caso. La vida en Japón no es barata, y ¿quién creen que paga nuestras cuentas, eh? Debo admitir que a Renkotsu no le salía tan barato, así que con el costo de parto y la incapacidad de valerse por si misma de Tsubaki, alguien tenía que estar al pendiente de ella, y Renkotsu no podía darse el lujo de contratar a alguien, ni tampoco podía dejar de trabajar para atenderla; era ahí donde entrabamos nosotros.

Tsubaki + bebé + América, era sin duda igual a problemas.

Y no terminaba todo ahí, también estaba mi relación con Kanna. Bien sabia yo que de contarle ella aceptaría mi ausencia, pero yo no quería dejarla sola, después de todo ¿no me había hecho su novio para que ella tuviera compañía, para que hiciera amigos y para que fuera un poco mas feliz? Con respecto a eso no sabia que hacer.

"_**Homework…"**_ Solo oí eso último y me puse a escribir.

Me dirigía desganado hacia la salida de la escuela, por lo menos este día no me había topado con Shiori. Y fue cuando mire a la puerta de la escuela. ¡Maldición! ¿Qué acaso todo en la vida me sale mal? ¿Por qué si evitas algo te encuentras otra cosa peor?

"_**Tu… ¿Qué haces aquí?" **_

Me ignoro.

"_**Ey, tu idiota, ¿Qué haces aquí?**__**"**_ Mi enojo iba en aumento.

Volvió a ignorarme.

¡¿Cómo es que lograba sacarme de mis casillas en tiempo record?

"_**Abel…"**_ Era mi hermano el que llegaba agitando la mano. _**"¡Gracias por venir!" **_Otra vez esa actitud de chica enamorada.

Pues si, era ese irritante mestizo, y al parecer Jakotsu lo había citado a la salida, pero el tonto ese no tenia puesto ningún uniforme, ¿no iba a la escuela, o que? ¿Seria de esos chicos vagos? ¿Era día de asueto? ¡Basta con las preguntas tontas!

"_**No me des las gracias."**_

Se enderezo, porque segundos antes estaba recargado en la reja, y fue cuando volteo a mirar a Jakotsu. Aquel idiota traía una lollipop en la boca. ¿Seguía ignorándome? Claro.

"_**Em…encontraste primero a mi hermano, ¿verdad Abel?"**_

"_**Por desgracia."**_

Irritante, muy pero muy irritante. ¡¿Pues quien se creía este?

"_**¿Me acompañaras a casa?"**_

"_**Es lo menos que puedo hacer, además ya estoy aquí."**_

Empezaron a caminar, y yo me les uní, no podía evitarlo, íbamos a la misma dirección. Les vi con disgusto. No se veía que Abel pusiera siquiera esfuerzo en ignorarme, y yo si que ponía esfuerzo en no golpearle. ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni siquiera me miraba!

"_**¿Vas a decirme por que me citaste con gran urgencia?"**_

"_**Ah, si…bueno…"**_

Mi hermano no le estaba poniendo mucha atención al tipo aquel, o mejor dicho, no le ponía atención a sus palabras. Jakotsu estaba mirando con detenimiento la paleta de dulce que traía el otro en la boca. ¿Pero que tanto se fijaba en eso? Esperen…no, no era posible que Jakotsu se entretuviera en ese gesto porque… ¡Diablos! ¡No me pongan en una situación tan difícil! Además el latino ese se dio cuenta y le sonrió. ¡Maldición con él!

"_**Mn… ¿quieres?" **_Le pregunto divertido.

Un momento… ¿querer… que? ¿y por que se sonreían? Jakotsu asintió.

"_**Este bien." **_

Esta vez, este idiota, irritante, tonto y demás adjetivos despectivos, se estaba pasando de la línea. Hasta este momento fue cuando me miro, y se mostraba divertido. Lo odie. Mientras el aprovechaba mi desconcierto, para acercarse a Jakotsu, y ponerle la mano en el hombro.

Le susurro al oído. Yo me sonroje. Cuando me di cuenta ese ya le estaba dando… una lollipop aun sin abrir.

¡Desgraciado!

_**CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Creo que lo que hice en este capitulo se llama Fanservice ¿estoy bien? Weno, el asunto es... ¿les gusto?<strong>_

_**Nos vemos...**_


	10. Problemas ¿simples?

**AH! PERDÓNENME! Estos días he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, y cuando digo muchas es MUCHÍSIMAS; y para mi mala suerte iba a subir el capitulo desde el sábado pero el Kami-Internet se tomo todo el fin de semana. Por eso no me queda mas que pedirles disculpas, y ponerle empeño a lo que sigue de esta historia, aunque siento que este capitulo esta algo "lento", pero pronto arreglare eso para darle un poco de acelere a los acontecimientos. **

**Asi que bueno, siguiendo con lo del día: GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Me gusta mucho leer lo que piensan de mi pequeño fic, y cuando mas largos son mas me gustan los reviews, asi que no se preocupen por que se extiendan comentando.**

**Aquí les dejo lo que sigue...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 10 Problemas ¿simples?<strong>_

Trataba con toda la fuerza humanamente posible de serenarme y pensar cosas buenas, de estar en contacto con el macrocosmos, de alcanzar la iluminación, de rezarme unos mantras, en palabras menos complejas, de tranquilizarme, pero les diré algo: falle inútilmente. ¿Cómo fue que caí en su jugarreta? No se si últimamente estaba usando mucho internet o era que mi mente fue muy revolucionada, o me hacia una mala broma pensando cosas que en realidad no estaban ocurriendo, o tal vez, el idiota este ya había tomado como deporte favorito el hacerme exasperar.

Creo que era eso último.

"_**Gracias Abel, es que…bueno… me encantan los dulces."**_

"_**No hay problema."**_ Volteo a mirarme con burla. _**"Ahora si, ¿me vas a explicar?"**_

"_**Aun tienes morado la comisura del labio, ¿verdad?"**_ Desvió la plática.

"_**Eh…si."**_ Se lamio el moretón.

"_**Y... ¿alguien te pregunto al respecto de eso?" **_Jakotsu si que era curioso.

"_**Claro que si, muchas personas."**_

"_**¿En serio? ¿Y que explicación les dabas?"**_

"_**Mn…déjame pensar… en resumidas cuentas les contaba que ALGUIEN había sido muy brusco." **_Volteo a verme de soslayo.

"_**Eh…"**_ Mi hermano se rió. _**"Eso puede ser mal interpretado."**_

"_**Ja… ¿y? No me importa que piensen al respecto."**_

Sabía exactamente como podía mal interpretarse la oración, pero me negaba a pensarlo, más si se supone que el apelativo de –alguien- podría ser sustituido por mi nombre, y evitaba rotundamente el imaginarme cualquier escena que me involucrara con el latino en algo que no fueran golpes. Menee mi cabeza, tenia que sacarme esas imágenes de la mente.

Calma…calma…calma… me pedía mi cerebro, pero como que mi cuerpo no hacia mucho caso. Piensa positivo, por lo menos no te esta ignorando, ¿debería sentirme aliviado? Creo que, tal vez… ¡Diablos! Se supone que eso no debería importarme.

"_**No me citaste para eso, ¿verdad?, me vas a contar ¿o no?"**_ Abel no era paciente, ya me había dado cuenta de eso.

"_**Bueno…es que…"**_ Dudó. _**"¿Podrías explicarle, Bankotsu? Lo de la llamada de Renkotsu."**_ No lo estaba pidiendo en si, lo estaba rogando.

No me ponían en una buena posición, yo no quería explicarle nada a aquel tipo, eran asuntos personales de nuestra familia, pero parecía realmente importante para Jakotsu que aquel lo supiera, si me negara seria demasiado malo con mi hermano y con su capacidad mental. Me resigne. Y prolongue el tiempo que permanecí en silencio. Eso fue un error.

"_**Hola chicos."**_ Nos sorprendió Sango.

"_**Ah…hola."**_ Contestamos Jakotsu y yo.

"_**Buenas tardes, señorita."**_ Ese fue él.

"_**Ya van a su casa ¿verdad?, ¿Tienen tiempo de acompañarme a la secundaria? Voy a ir por Kohaku."**_

He de admitir que no era un muy buen momento para una petición de esas, ni el lugar ni la compañía eran lo…recomendable. ¿Por qué Sango nos metía en este tipo de apuros?

"_**Con mucho gusto la acompañaremos señorita."**_

Si habíamos tenido opciones, el tonto de Abel las había tirado por la borda, y yo que pensaba que el más impaciente era él, pero increíblemente me percate deseando cortar la platica con Sango y librarnos de ella para relatar sobre la llamada de Renkotsu. Quise pensar que era por que necesitaba contarle a alguien sobre el asunto, ¡a quien fuera! Era algo así como una válvula de escape mental, si era eso… ¿verdad? Eso esperaba.

_**o0o0o0o0o POV. Kohaku 0o0o0o0o**_

Estaba impaciente, ¡Rayos! ¿Donde se habría metido Sango? Los dígitos de mi reloj me decían que llevaba esperándola diez minutos, ¡Que impuntual! Y según yo me había zafado de ayudar a Souta para llegar temprano y llevar a Whitey al veterinario para su chequeo. Empezaba a fastidiarme esto de la sobreprotección de mi padre, ¿en serio necesitaba que mi hermana me acompañara a todos lados? ¡Ni que fuera de esos niños ricos que necesitaran guardaespaldas! Y para rematar, ¿Qué seguridad se suponía que me podía dar Sango? ¡Mi padre como que estaba confundido con respecto a quien necesitaba protección!

Así que aquí estaba, disfrutando de mi mal humor hacia mi hermana cuando la veo venir contenta hacia mí. Ya me daba cuenta del motivo de su tardanza, no venia sola, estaba acompañada por tres personas mas. Esperen… ¿tenia a un guardaespaldas con sus propios guardaespaldas? Que tonto sonaba eso.

"**Espero que no estés molesto."**Dijo Sango en tono alegre.

"…"

No merecía ni que respondiera a ese comentario. ¡Vaya!, me hacia esperar y no quería que me molestara.

"_**Gusto en verte de nuevo."**_

Esa voz no la reconocí de inmediato, hasta que vi al interlocutor, era el chico del partido de fútbol que venia junto al famoso par de hermanos esos. Ahora recordaba que Jakotsu y este tipo…mn… creo que se llama Abel, se habían hecho buenos amigos o algo así en microsegundos. Que bueno por ellos, pero a mi no me importaba.

"_**Vente minutos tarde."**_ Musite.

"_**Lo sentimos."**_ Dijeron todo el grupo al unísono.

"_**Ag…"**_ Me incomodo ese corito que pronunciaron.

Comencé a caminar rumbo a mi casa mientras los demás me seguían, y en serio trate de bajarle a mi nivel de intolerancia. Así que espere por ellos, e intente suavizar las cosas iniciando platica.

"_**Te llamas Abel, ¿verdad? Me sorprende verte por aquí."**_

"_**Ah, Kohaku, me alegra que me recordaras."**_

"_**Pues no eres una persona que pase muy inadvertida que digamos."**_

"_**Tienes razón."**_

Mi vista inconscientemente se fijo en el rostro de Bankotsu, esta vez estaba muy callado, mirando de forma extraña al chico del fútbol, algo así como un cóctel de voltea a mirarme y buscando el mejor momento de surtirle un golpe. Esta semana el de trenza había estado muy extraño, primero me parecía preocupado y ahora se me hacia como fuera de sus casillas. Pero según yo había escuchado, el que tenia humor inestable de su familia era el universitario ¿o no? ¿No seria un invento y en realidad eso de la bipolaridad estaría ya en su código genético? Pues que…raritos.

"_**A decir verdad, no pensé volverte e ver."**_ Me sincere con el.

"_**Um…creo que **__**a algunos les gustaría eso. Pero cambiando el tema, ¿tu eres el que al final se quedo con la gatita?"**_

"_**Si."**_ Hice una pausa. _**"Se llama Whitey."**_

"_**Mn…peculiar nombre…Blanquita." **_Sonrió inesperadamente dulce. "_**Es un nombre muy descriptivo."**_

"_**¿Como sabes de ella?"**_

"_**Bueno, he visto a tu querida mascota, me trajo algunos inconvenientes." **_Y fue cuando se toco un moretón que tenia en el labio, que raro. _**"Pero no le guardo rencor."**_

Estábamos en la bifurcación donde nos separábamos para ir cada quien a su hogar, por lo que no quedaba mucho tiempo para más platica, así que inmediatamente después fue cuando nos despedimos.

_**o0o0o0o0o0 POV. Bankotsu o0o0o0o0o0o**_

¿Y ahora que paso? ¿Este Abel es míster popularidad? ¿O… que? Me resultaba difícil creer que incluso Kohaku lo conociera, y para ponerle la cerecita al pastel, que lo conociera antes que yo. ¿Eso me molestaba? Si. ¿Por qué? Ni idea. ¿Dejara este chico de molestarme alguna vez en su vida? ¡Ojala!

Lo cierto es que ya íbamos rumbo a nuestra casa, y aun no salía a conversación lo de la llamada de mi hermano mayor, ¿seria por que íbamos en silencio? Creo que si era eso.

"_**Ya me canse.**__**"**_ Abel se paro en seco. _**"¿Me van o contar o no? No tengo todo el día saben, por que aunque les resulte inusual también tengo mis deberes."**_

Empezaba a molestarse… ¡Que bueno!

"_**Abel."**_ Mi hermano lo miro y puso cara de cachorrito en venta.

"_**El asunto no debe ser tan complicado, ¿pueden resumirlo en una oración?"**_

"_**Si fuera tan sencillo, ya te lo hubiéramos contado ¿no?"**_Inquirí.

"_**Puede que el problema no sea simple, pero en su forma descriptiva y sintetizada debe serlo. Los escucho."**_ Se recargo en una pared cercana y se cruzo de brazos.

¿De donde diablos había salido eso? Descrip..¿Que?...y sinteti…¿Qué? ¿Seria una frase que saco de tanto ver Discovery Chanel? Y a pesar de todo trate de traducirlo como: Hablen de una maldita vez.

Tome aire en una gran inhalación.

"_**Nuestro hermano que esta en Norteamérica hablo para decirnos que fuéramos dentro de dos semanas, por que va nacer su hijo. Pero quiere que nos quedemos tres meses ahí."**_

¡Wow! ¿En serio ese fui yo? Entonces si que se resumir bastante bien, lastima que en exámenes no me funcione. Él mestizo se sujeto la barbilla, por lo que podía apreciar debo decir que estaba pensando detenidamente. Frunció el seño.

"_**¿Solo eso?"**_ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que solo eso?

"_**Si…pero…"**_ Jakotsu se veía desesperado.

Abel lo callo con un gesto.

"_**Solo son tres meses, no deben preocuparse."**_

"_**¿Qué?" **_Hasta ahí llego mi paciencia. _**"¡¿Qué rayos estas diciendo? ¿Qué no nos preocupemos?"**_

"_**Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?"**_

"_**¿Qué me tranquilice?"**_

¡Ese era el colmo!

"_**No seas exagerado, le dan muchas vueltas al asunto saben, es simple: Se van, se quedan tres meses y ¡vualá! de regreso. Además por lo que dicen, no tienen opción ¿verdad?"**_

Empezó a caminar de nuevo rumbo a casa. No lo entendía, ¿Cómo podía tomarse tan a la ligera una noticia así?

_**"Pero**_ _**Abel…"**_

El latino se detuvo de nuevo. Mi hermano se le había aferrado al brazo, su cara reflejaba tristeza…mucha.

"_**¿Qué no vas a extrañarnos?"**_

"_**Qué tontería dices, claro que si. Pero no voy a ponerme triste por eso, aun están aquí ¿no?"**_

La escena se veía algo rara, por muchas razones, pero la más curiosa era la diferencia de tamaños y las actitudes. Jakotsu es bastante más alto que Abel, pero era el que estaba gimoteando. Abel es incluso más bajito que yo, pero sabia sobrellevar muy bien las malas noticias. Una cosa mas, el latino en cuestión le estaba pasando la mano por el cabello a mi hermano, y por la razón que sea me sentí incomodo con eso. Me enojo.

"_**El que debería e**__**star mas preocupado, es tu hermano."**_

Me miro.

"_**¿Y lo dice**__**s por…?"**_

"_**No te hagas el tonto, estoy hablando de la princesita, ya lo sabes."**_

"_**Otra vez con los regaños, ¿me vas a salir con que no la debo de dejar sola?"**_

"_**No." **_

El mestizo que estaba frente a mi se veía intimidante, y ya me había perdido en la platica ¿no iba a criticar mis acciones otra vez?

"_**¿Por qué?"**_ Quise saber el motivo de ese cambio.

"_**He notado que siempre me pones en el papel de tu enemigo, Bankotsu."**_

Me paralice, no recuerdo si alguna vez Abel me había nombrado, sonó extraño, realmente extraño. Y era la única vez que había escuchado decir mi nombre con un acento de ese tipo. Mi asombro parecía no desaparecer, por que seguidamente él se quito las gafas, era la primera vez que le veía los ojos y el rostro sin barrera alguna. Me percate de que su aspecto de esa forma era totalmente diferente. No se exactamente como describirlo.

"_**Por favor."**_

"_**Perdón, ¿que dijiste?"**_

Suspiro con cansancio.

Y yo no sabía si era realidad o un sueño, si estaba dormido o despertó, si de verdad estaba pasando o se lo estaba inventando mi mente. Abel se veía muy sereno, y sus facciones estaban relajadas, al punto que no pude evitarle mirarle al rostro todo el tiempo por lo sorprendido que yo estaba.

"_**Deja de verme así, como si yo buscara arruinarte la vida. Yo nunca he tenido ni por asomo esa intensión."**_

Lo estaba pidiendo…pidiendo muy enserio, lo sorprendente fue…que le creí.

**_CONTINUED..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bueno, hasta aqui le dejamos por hoy y espero publicar pronto el siguiente. <em>**

**_Nos vemos._**


	11. Suerte llamada coincidencia

_**WOW! Ya los extrañaba! Estos días he estado casi sofocándome en trabajo escolar, ya saben como es esto, la Universidad no es fácil. Y muchas gracias por comentar Hime, muchas gracias! Y a mi cuñada Soly-chan gracias por levantarme siempre el animo! DE VERDAD GRACIAS!**_

_**Pero pasando a otras cosas...un capitulo mas! SIP! Extrañaba escribir, de verdad que si. Asi que espero no decepcionarlos con mi trabajo, aunque esta vez hice algo que espero les parezca interesante. Asi que a eso vamos...CAPITULO 11.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11 Suerte llamada coincidencia.<strong>

Peculiar joven que tengo frente a mí, con una personalidad terriblemente complicada y enigmática. Me pregunto si algún día podre comprender su forma de ser. ¡Esperen un momento! ¡Ay, otra vez pensando en tonterías!

_**"Esta bien, tomare en cuenta eso."**_

_**"Sé que tengo una personalidad difícil."**_

Vaya, casi me lee la mente, claro que pensaba lo mismo.

_**"Lo tengo muy presente."**_ Mencione.

Se puso de nuevo los lentes oscuros.

_**"Y no tienes idea hasta que punto, pero en tu caso, eres afortunado porque no estas en mi lista de enemigos."**_

_**"Vaya, ¡que alivio!"**_ Dije sarcástico. _**"Pero no se nota, por que disfrutas fastidiándome."**_

_**"Eso no lo niego, haces una cara muy interesante cuando te enojas."**_

Me sonrió, y yo no supe que responder a ese comentario.

**_"Pero sobre lo que decíamos…"_** Prosiguió. _**"La princesita no se va a quedar sola, los que se van son ustedes, y yo me quedare con ella."**_

Jakotsu ni yo estábamos seguros de lo que sucedería, pero al parecer las cosas estaban yendo demasiado bien, y no sabia si alegrarme por eso o no, ¿eso significaba que nuestra presencia no era necesaria para los demás?

Mi hermano se mostraba aun muy inquieto de camino a casa, pero no decía palabra alguna, eso era una señal de que estaba todavía preocupado. Al estar frente a nuestra puerta, sus temores fueron los que hablaron por él.

**_"Yo no quiero que te olvides de mi Abel."_** Empezó a derramar lágrimas. _**"Voy a extrañarte mucho, eres…eres el único amigo real que tengo."**_

Abel no se mostraba impactado pero, supongo que las palabras de Jakotsu habían hecho eco en su interior por que esta vez, se quito su gorra y se la puso a mi hermano.

_**"También te considero mi mejor amigo."**_ Le limpio las lágrimas con su manga y le sonrió.

Yo me sentía excedente en esa escena, haciendo mal tercio.

_**"Y también voy a extrañarlos mucho."**_ Sonrió y me miro. _**"Incluso a Bankotsu, y sus puños tan certeros."**_

¿Extrañarnos? Y en ese momento se despidió y se marcho. ¿Cómo podía bromear de algo así? No lo comprendo, y creo que al menos por el momento, no lo comprenderé…a él y a sus tontos comentarios.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o POV. Kohaku o0o0o0o0o0**_

_**DÍA 14 MEDIO NUBLADO, TEMPERATURA 19 GRADOS, HUMEDAD 87%**_

La semana había estado relajada, sin aspectos dignos de mención, e incluso algunos dirían que mi semana había pasado aburrida y perezosa ante mis ojos. Despacio y sin novedad.

Lo único interesante fue la aparición de Whitey en mi vida, de la pequeñita que era mimosa y tierna, de la pequeñita que me hacia reír con sus ocurrencias y travesuras, de la pequeñita que me despertaba cada mañana, de la pequeñita que me había traído felicidad, de esta pequeñita que se encontraba durmiendo en mi regazo mientras terminaba de repasar mis deberes.

Y lo cierto es que ya deseaba que fuera el día siguiente, tenía curiosidad de saber cuantos aspirantes a mi escuela irían a presentar el examen de admisión. Al principio, esta tarea a petición de Souta me molestaba, por el hecho de que no me gustaba pasar mi tiempo en asuntos ajenos a mi, pero aprendí a darle dedicación y esmero. Aunque aun tenia la pregunta de ¿Por qué Bankotsu se interesaba por este examen?

Hace tres días volvió a preguntarme sobre el tema, ¿Qué importancia podía tener un examen de secundaria para él que era de preparatoria? Ni siquiera tenía hermanos menores, por lo que debería ser otra razón, algo más, y era lo que me tenía en suspenso. Después de todo, esa fue la razón principal de aceptar el encargo de dar asistencia a los aspirantes mañana, y la verdad eso era lo que mas me motivaba: la curiosidad.

Estaba golpeando con el borrador del lápiz mi escritorio, inspirado en mis pensamientos, cuando recordé algo que me intrigaba: La niña del gatito. Recordé ese hecho por estar acariciando a mi Whitey, ¿Podría ser que la niña misteriosa presentara examen en mi secundaria? Las estadísticas me decían que había grandes posibilidades de que eso fuera posible, teniendo en cuenta también que yo estaba casi seguro que era de último grado de primaria, mi sexto sentido me lo confirmaba.

Sonreí. Por la razón que fuera, agregue ese último pensamiento a mis razones de ir el siguiente día, por lo menos esperaba tener la oportunidad de verla para presentarme y preguntarle su nombre.

Bostece.

Ya mi cuerpo no estaba por la labor, y me costaba mantener abiertos los ojos. Decidí ir a acostarme de una vez, aunque apenas fueran las nueve de la noche, así que tome a Whitey y la lleve a recostar conmigo. Me metí bajo las mantas y la acomode a mi lado.

**_"Que duermas bien."_** Dije y ella respondió con un suave maullido.

_**0o0o0o0o0o POV. Bankotsu 0o0o0o0o0**_

_**DÍA 15 NUBLADO, PROBABILIDAD DE LLUVIA 70%, TEMPERATURA 17 GRADOS, HUMEDAD 91%**_

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que recibimos la noticia de nuestra partida a Norteamérica, faltaba ya solo una semana y aun no le contaba a Kanna. Pero, ¿Cómo se supone que debo decirle la noticia?, no tengo ni la más mínima e insignificante idea. ¡Diablos! Y sumándole el hecho de que estuviera a mi lado no ayudaba en nada, y el momento tampoco se me hacia el mas correcto, ahora menos que nos encontrábamos afuera de la secundaria, esperando para el examen de admisión.

Incluso estaba pensando seriamente pedirle a Abel que él le diera la noticia, ya lo se, al parecer mi neuronas están casi en extinción. Por lo mismo me repetía a mi mismo: ¡Qué pensamiento tan cobarde! Pero bueno, por lo menos lo pondría como plan Z por si acaso.

_**"Hay mucha gente, ¿tantos alumnos hacen este examen?"**_

Kanna me saco de mis pensamientos a la fuerza.

**_"Mn…espero que no te estés poniendo nerviosa."_**

**_"No."_**

Vaya, muy peculiar de ella, esas respuestas monosilábicas.

_**"¿Entonces?"**_

_**"Simplemente fue un comentario, te ves muy pensativo."**_

Ni siquiera me miro al hacer esa afirmación.

Ándale, se había dado cuenta. ¿Por qué ella siempre me sorprendía con este tipo de cosas? Y según el mayor era yo, a veces ni se notaba quien estaba cuidando a quien. Pero no quería exteriorizar lo que estaba en mi mente.

Suspire y mire mi reloj. Las siete treinta y siete.

_**"El examen ya va a comenzar."**_ Posé mi mano en su cabeza. **_"Es mejor que vayas con los organizadores para que te lleven al salón."_**

**_"Si."_** Me miro al rostro. _**"Quedare en esta secundaria, no te preocupes."**_

Esa no era mi preocupación, ¿así que ella pensaba que ese era el motivo de que me entretuviera tanto en mis pensamientos? Aunque sus suposiciones estaban algo equivocadas, su comentario me quito un peso de encima, nunca había escuchado a mi pequeña tan determinada.

_**"Que bueno que tengas tanta confianza."**_

_**"Abel me asesoro muy bien, pasare este examen."**_

¿Qué? De eso no estaba enterado, así que el mestizo le había ayudado. Creo que por lo menos podía estar seguro que le contagio de su autoconfianza.

_**"Me voy."**_ Dijo.

Tomo mi mano y la retiro de su cabeza sujetándola entre las suyas.

**_"Tranquilízate."_** Y me soltó.

¿Cómo era que ni siquiera mostrara una sonrisa y solo se limitara a tratar de calmarme con sus palabras? A decir verdad tenia que acostumbrarme a eso, ella era así, no mostraba sus sentimientos a menudo.

_**"Te deseo éxito."**_

_**"Gracias."**_ Menciono.

Y se fue.

**_0o0o0o0o0 POV. Kohaku 0o0o0o0_**

Demasiada, mucha, excesiva, desmesurada: eso podría decirse de la muchedumbre que se encontraba frente a mis ojos. Según yo y mi optimista pensamiento estaba preparado psicológicamente, pero me di cuenta pronto de lo tonto que fui. Ya me estaba poniendo nervioso ¡Pero yo no iba a hacer examen! ¿Entonces por que mis rodillas quieren empezar a temblar y tengo la necesidad de salir huyendo?

Tranquilo, inhala…exhala…

Para ser sincero, esos ejercicios respiratorios no servían de nada, no me sentía para nada tranquilo, y el nivel de mi respiración ya se estaba acercando a la hiperventilación. ¡Al Diablo! ¿Dónde esta la salida?

**_"Kohaku."_** Voltee en cámara lenta.

_**"¿Si?"**_

_**"Esta es la lista de nombres que te toca."**_ Me la entrego.

¿Por qué Souta se veía tan tranquilo?

_**"¿Eh?...ah…gracias."**_

¡El colmo! Como que ya hasta acomodar frases se me dificultaba.

**_"Ya tranquilízate, no vas a hacer mucho, solo vamos a ayudar a acomodar a los aspirantes en sus respectivos salones."_** Sonrió. _**"Se que el numero de solicitantes es…mn…inesperado, pero no es para tanto."**_

¿Inesperado? Lo que iba a ser inesperado era el momento en que saliera huyendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

_**"No quiero hacer esto."**_ Apenas si pude oír mi voz.

_**"Lastima."**_ Souta puso cara seria.**_"Pero tienes que hacerlo."_**

Solo me dejo mi pancarta y se fue a hacer sus deberes. Y me sentí como un naufrago que ve alejarse el barco que se supondría seria su salvación. Debo de decir que fui tentado a dejar todo botado e irme a esconder en el rincón más oscuro e inaccesible de la escuela. Pero el motivo de que no fuera así fue que…

Ella estaba ahí…

Las probabilidades son muy útiles, hasta ahora me doy cuenta, y si lo pienso, la posibilidad de que ella viniera eran altas, pero otra cosa muy distinta era la posibilidad de que me la encontrara. Quería llamar a esta coincidencia suerte, pero caí en cuenta. ¿Debía acercarme a donde ella estaba?

Se supone, pensé.

Pero las cosas no están tan fáciles, y ya se que ella es una aspirante y yo un asistente de los organizadores, y que ella se ve que necesita ayuda para ubicarse, y que es mi obligación ayudarla, ¡claro que sé todo eso! Pero el asuntito era que yo también necesitaba ayuda,…ayuda para despegar mis pies del piso, por que parecían que ya habían echado raíces hasta el subsuelo.

_**"Disculpa, ¿eres de los organizadores?"**_

Y en buen momento llegaba este chico de lentes. Llene de aire mis pulmones e hice acopio de toda mi determinación.

_**"Si."**_

_**"Estoy…"**_ Lo interrumpí bruscamente.

**_"Tienes que buscar a quien tenga una pancarta como esta…"_** Le enseñe la que yo traía. **_"Pero que sea de acuerdo a tu apellido."_**

_**"Muchas gracias."**_ Seguidamente se alejo.

Lo que quedaba era hacer lo que se suponía que debería de hacer. Levante mi letrero hasta que quedara bien a la vista.

_**"¡Por aquí, apellidos desde Fukoi hasta Hime!"**_ Solté con lo más potente que podía mi voz. _**"Hagan una fila de chicos y otra de chicas."**_

Sorprendentemente, ella se acerco, me miro, me reconoció, y yo no podía oír lo que me decían los que estaban a mi alrededor, por que solo podía escuchar mis latidos desbocados.

¡Algo andaba mal, muy mal!

**_CONTINUED…_**


	12. Día Lluvioso

**_EH...LO SE...NO TENGO PERDON DE DIOS, ME HE TARDADO MUCHO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ABANDONAR NUNCA! ASI QUE A PESAR DE QUE ME TARDE LES ASEGURO QUE SEGUIRE ACTUALIZANDO._**

**_TAMBIÉN LES QUERÍA PEDIR QUE SI TIENEN ALGUNA SUGERENCIA, O ALGO QUE LES GUSTARIA QUE SUCEDIERA EN ESTE FIC PUDEN DECIRMELO... LO TOMARE MUCHO EN CUENTA...!_**

**_LES DIRÉ, ME COSTO HACER ESTE CAPITULO...SI! ¿POR QUE? LA VERDAD NO SE ME OCURRÍA COMO LIGAR MOMENTOS PERO WENO...ESTO ES LO QUE RESULTO...OJALA LES GUSTE..._**

**_VAMOS CON LA CONTINUACIÓN...!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 12 Día Lluvioso<strong>_

Creo que estaba a mitad de camino de la secundaria hacia mi casa, o al menos eso me pareció, en realidad no estaba poniendo mucha atención. Por eso me sorprendió para ser sincero, que el mestizo estuviera ahí… ¿esperándome?, eso aparentaba por que iba sin Jakotsu…solo.

Se notaba que este día había salido mas abrigado de lo usual y aunque la temperatura ya estaba descendiendo no era como para traer esa enorme sudadera que lo hacia parecer aun mas pequeño, hasta podrían pensar que cabían dos personas de su misma talla dentro. Me intrigó un poco, su aspecto de hoy era bastante… ¿vulnerable? ¿esa era la palabra correcta? No tenia nada fuera de lo usual, ¿o era solo por que esta vez no traía lentes oscuros? Este día los había sustituido por unos comunes de armazón negro, yo solo me quede viéndolo con extrañeza.

"_**Sabes, los buenos días no se le niegan a nadie."**_ Rompió el silencio.

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"_**Bueno, que por lo menos un saludo al verme es bien recibido, no seas mal educado."**_

"_**Pues sucede que no pensé verte aquí." **_Trate de sacar esa frase lo más sínicamente posible.

"_**¡Buenos días! ¡Que gusto de verte a ti también! Sabes, no desayune así que, no ando de muy buen humor."**_ Hizo cara de disgusto.

"_**¿Qué no tienes clases?"**_

"_**Claro que si."**_

"_**Entonces… ¿Que haces aquí?"**_

"_**Obviamente…estoy faltando a clases." **_

Y el tipo soltó eso dos veces más sínico que yo. Uso un tono de voz que me molesto, como si estuviera hablando con un niño de Kínder Garden. ¡El idiota este sabe exactamente como fastidiarme!

"_**Pero bien, vamos a hacer esto: Vamos a ir a comer a algún sitio y ahí te cuento que hago aquí."**_

Ni siquiera me dejo tiempo para replicar, acto seguido se apresuro a caminar arropándose el cuello con la bufanda y quitándose los lentes, supongo que para que no se empañan con su aliento. No se por que yo me limite a seguirlo; que idiota me vi si he de ser sincero y… ¡un momento! ¿Por qué termino haciendo lo que él quiere? ¡Vaya estúpido que me estoy volviendo!

_**0o0o0o0o0 POV. Kohaku 0o0o0o0**_

Créanme que no se por que rayos estoy en esta desventajosa y humillante posición, solo imagínense arrodillado ante… ¡maldición!... no se ni ante cuanta gente. ¿Quieren algo aun más humillante? Concedido. Arrodillado frente a tanta gente, y con ella mirándome. Un trágame tierra es insuficiente. Trágame tierra, escúpeme y vuélveme a tragar apenas estaría a nivel de la situación.

Tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto… y multiplíquenlo por el numero de tres dígitos que quieran. Podía oír a todos riéndose de mi, y pase de ver el suelo a comprobar si ella también lo hacia. Lentamente… muy lentamente.

No se reía.

"_**¿Qué es tan gracioso?"**_ Le pregunto a alguien junto a ella.

"_**¿Que no ves? ¡Que perdedor! Cayéndose enfrente de todos…"**_ Soltó una carcajada.

"_**Es tonto reírse de algo como eso."**_ Y todo mundo guardo silencio.

No entendía ni una pizca del asunto, un libro de algebra tendría mas sentido que todo esto, ni siquiera se veía molesta, solo parecía expresar abiertamente una opinión aparentemente demasiado lógica.

Y prosiguió su explicación.

"_**Todos nos hemos caído en algún momento, es tan ridículamente frecuente ver a alguien caerse que ni siquiera es interesante hacerlo un motivo de burla, por eso es tonto reírse de algo tan común."**_

Después de escuchar su explicación todos empezaron a dispersarse, al parecer dejo a muchos avergonzados por su anterior reacción a mi caída.

"_**¿Estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste?"**_ Se estaba dirigiendo a mi, ¿cierto?

"_**Yo… creo…no."**_

"_**No… ¿Qué?"**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_ Esperen, ya me perdí, ¿de que estábamos hablando?

"_**¿Te refieres a que no estas bien, o a que no te lastimaste?"**_

¡Ah! Ya le pillaba de nuevo a la conversación o como se llame. Me puse de pie, ya era suficiente de estar haciéndole al tonto ahí en el suelo, debía de rescatar algo de dignidad, si es que aun quedaba algo que rescatar.

"_**Estoy…bien…No me lastime."**_

¿Era normal sentir mis orejas tan calientes y que me sudaran las manos? Creo que no estaba bien después de todo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o POV. Bankotsu 0o0o0o0o0**_

Y hállenme aquí, en una cafetería frente a mi pesadilla con nombre, sin lentes esta vez, y no vi exactamente en que momento las guardo; menciono esto por que esta situación me hacia sentir bastante incomodo, recuerdo la ultima vez en que lo vi directamente a la cara sin ningún tipo de impedimento y ahora si tengo forma en como describir su aspecto: era un tipo bastante lindo, diría que tierno pero me constaba que esa palabra distaba mucho de su personalidad. Por lo mismo no le quitaba la vista de encima…y él se dio cuenta.

"_**¿Algún problema?"**_ Me pregunto tajante.

"_**Ninguno."**_

No iba a decirle que su aspecto actual me sorprendía, hasta podría ser posible de que si no hablara pasaría por alguien bastante años menor, aunque ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué edad tiene Abel? Me encontré bastante sorprendido de ignorar un dato tan simple, pero claro que no iba a preguntárselo ¡Eso ni pensarlo! Seria bastante extraño.

"_**Y… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?"**_

"_**Tengo hambre."**_ Me calló con esa respuesta.

"_**¿Y?"**_

"_**Obviamente no voy a pedirte que me invites a comer a tu casa."**_

"_**¿Y?"**_

"_**Y tampoco voy a cargar con un anuncio entre mis manos que diga ALIMÉNTAME ¡por todos los cielos!"**_

Sonreí.

Al fin le hallaba algo que lo molestaba, así que tenia cierta debilidad con la comida…interesante, esa información me la guardo. Trate de imaginármelo con su cartel de ALIMÉNTAME, puedo decir que esa podría ser una escena digna de ver, de esa manera no se vería solamente lindo, sino lo que le sigue; incluyendo la posibilidad de que alguien interpretara eso con otras connotaciones menos inocentes. ¡DIABLOS! ¿Por qué me esta pasando todo eso por la mente? Trate de desviar mis pensamientos al menú que cargaba entre mis manos.

"_**Se me ocurre algo."**_ Rebusco en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

"_**¿Qué?"**_ No entendía ni una pizca de lo que hacia.

"_**¿Cara o cruz?"**_

"_**¿Perdón?"**_

"_**¿Qué eliges?"**_ Me miro expectante.

"_**No se…em… ¿cruz?"**_

Lanzo una moneda al aire, y la dejo caer en la mesa, era un cuarto de dólar americano. Ambos vislumbramos la moneda.

Cara.

"_**Ah bueno, hasta mala suerte tienes."**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"_**Tu pierdes, tu pagas."**_

"_**No recuerdo haber aceptado eso." **_Dije en medio de mi indignación.

"_**Ay, no seas tacaño."**_ ¿Me lo imagine o hizo un puchero?

"_**Ya…esta bien, yo pagare."**_

Algo me decía que dijera lo que dijera no iba a ganar esa discusión, incluyendo además que me intrigaba más el saber la razón de que el destino me plantara en este lugar, con este tipo.

Ordenamos y me quede a la espera de una explicación.

_**0o0o0o0o0 POV. Kohaku 0o0o0o0**_

Cuando ya estaba en plenitud de mis sentidos y en mi sobriedad emocional me percate… Souta había aparecido y se la había llevado.

Bueno, eso no es exactamente lo que ocurrió, mas bien mi amigo se dio cuenta de mi incompetencia momentánea y guio a los alumnos que tenia en mi lista a sus respectivos salones, incluyéndola a ella. En otras palabras, causalmente tenia en MIS manos una lista donde aparecía SU nombre y yo ni en cuenta ¿Debo agregar que otra vez ella se quedo en el anonimato? Supongo que queda sobreentendido.

¿Era difícil pedir su nombre? He de admitir que no pero… eso se estaba volviendo mi tonta misión, una que por cierto ya me estaba dando dolor de cabeza y entre más pasaba el tiempo se acercaba cada vez más a ser migraña.

Respire profunda y sonoramente, aun no terminaba el día ¿cierto?

"_**Sabes, voy a ver como van en la aplicación del examen."**_

"_**¿En serio?"**_ Le dio un trago a su té.

Ese era Souta, ¿se me olvidaba decir que estábamos sentados en la cafetería esperando a que todos terminaran su examen? Ah pues…si, eso estábamos haciendo.

"_**¿Qué tiene de raro?"**_

"_**Nada…si omitimos que casi te desmayas de la tensión."**_

"_**Eh…em…eso fue por que…"**_

"_**Conoces a alguien, ¿verdad?"**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_ Esa afirmación me desconcertó.

"_**Ambos sabemos que aceptaste ayudarme por un motivo mas importante que solo nuestra amistad. Así que si quieres ir a ver la aplicación del examen esta bien." **_Termino su té.

¡Sentí tanta comprensión, tanta complicidad, tanta amistad en ese comentario!

"_**Pero iré contigo."**_

Y todo lo que sentí se fue al carajo.

Por eso estamos aquí, husmeando entre los salones, mirando a los aspirantes realizando su examen, aunque los demás no importaban, porque yo no los estaba viendo, solo buscaba a una persona en particular.

Del listado de nombres que se me habían asignado se llenaban tres aulas, bendición para mi porque las probabilidades se incrementaban en sobremanera. La encontramos en el tercer salón, sentada en una de las bancas centrales, su cabello era inconfundible. Ella era inconfundible.

"_**¿En este salón esta la persona que conoces?" **_Mencionó en bajo tono de voz.

Asentí.

"_**¿Es una chica?"**_

Esa pregunta me sorprendió.

"_**Por…por…digo… ¿Por qué lo dices?"**_

"_**Lo es verdad, ¿cual de todas?"**_ Miro inspeccionando a cada una.

Quería desmallarme ahí mismo, ¿Cómo era que Souta sacaba esas conclusiones? Eran acertadas ¡lo se! Pero aun así ¿por qué se entrometía?

"_**Mira a esa chica que esta en el centro, es linda ¿verdad?"**_

Mire, pero sabia exactamente a quien se refería, me estaba intentando mostrar a la única persona medianamente conocida para mi en aquel salón.

"_**¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?"**_ Ambos volteamos.

Y todo se fue al carajo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o POV. Bankotsu 0o0o0o0o0**_

"_**No le has dicho ¿verdad?"**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_

No esperaba que iniciara una conversación tan de repente después de quedarse callado hasta que trajeron la comida, unos hot cakes para él y un café express para mí.

"_**Perdón, olvidaba que tu y yo siempre estamos en frecuencias diferentes."**_

"_**¿Qué?" **_Exclame de nuevo, lo se, ¡me escuché tan tonto!

¡Que fácil era perderse en la conversación con este chico!

"_**¡Definitivamente, tu eres Windows y yo Linux! Me refería a que no le has dicho a la princesa que se van a Norteamérica ¿no es así?"**_

"_**No le he dicho, ¿contento?" **_Exclame con un bufido.

"_**¿Contento? De que me contestaras si, de que no le hayas dicho aun, la verdad es que no."**_

"_**Sinceramente, ¿a ti que mas te da?"**_

No pude evitar sonar grosero, aun me molesta y desconcierta que se inmiscuya tanto en mis asuntos.

"_**Me da tristeza la situación de la princesa, ¿te has dado cuenta de que ni siquiera estarás cuando le den el resultado del examen de hoy? Ella tiene el derecho de por lo menos saber eso ¿no?"**_

¡Ni se me había pasado por la mente! La culpa ya hacia acopio en mi interior, y lo peor, este latino tenía que venir precisamente a hacerme ver mi estupidez. Al mirarlo constate algo, a él de verdad le afectaba esta situación, lo comprobé cuando note que bajaba la mirada.

"_**¿No crees que es ya lo suficientemente difícil aceptar que no estarán durante tres meses?"**_ Dijo sin mirarme el rostro.

Parecía mostrarme un momento de debilidad, por el motivo que quieran, me pareció que hablaba de si mismo en vez de la situación de Kanna, oírlo hablar así me hacia preguntarme ¿estaría afectado por el hecho de no ver a Jakotsu durante ese tiempo? ¿Seria correcto preguntárselo? Supongo que no.

"_**Por cierto, paga la cuenta ¿no? Ya casi es hora de que la princesita termine su examen"**_ Exigió.

Cambio demasiado rápido de faceta, casi me da vértigo, anexando que había terminado con su plato sin darme cuenta, y yo apenas estaba a la mitad de mi café, agradecí mentalmente que no pidiera demasiado, no traía el suficiente efectivo para subsanar una cuenta demasiado elevada. Deje el dinero en la mesa y fui a seguirlo, este mestizo ya iba en la puerta. Nos detuvimos.

"_**Esta lloviendo." **_Dije.

"_**Gracias por la información meteorológica señor Obvio. ¿Traes paraguas?"**_

"_**No."**_

"_**Eh ahí la cuestión, un paraguas, dos personas, ¿Qué opinas?"**_

"_**¿Traes paraguas?"**_

"_**Si…" **_Me lo mostro. _**"¿Te molestaría compartirlo?"**_

Era un paraguas plegable, algo pequeño para dos personas, mi orgullo por poco y me hace declinar su oferta, pero siendo coherente con mi instinto de mantenerme seco y calientito, acepte.

Debí de decir que no, recapacite demasiado tarde.

"_**Lo siento debo decirlo: Parece como si hubiéramos tenido una cita en un día lluvioso."**_ Se rio por lo bajo.

¿Tenia forzosamente que decirlo? ¡Ya estaba lo suficientemente incomodo! No tenía porque dar comentarios innecesarios ¿verdad? Pero…pero… lo que mas me fastidia es: ¡que en realidad si lo parecíamos!

"_**Sabes que es cierto, por eso te quedas callado."**_

"_**¿Tenias que mencionarlo?"**_

"_**¡Claro que tenia que mencionarlo!, es gracioso verte molesto por una insignificancia de estas, no te lo tomes tan enserio. Sabes una cosa, a mi no me molesta para nada."**_

¿Cómo se supone que debía tomar ese comentario? Aunque trataba, no era fácil tomármelo con calma, ¿por que de repente sentía mas su proximidad? Abel caminaba exactamente a la misma velocidad y a la misma distancia, entonces ¿que había de diferente?

_**0o0o0o0o0 POV. Kohaku 0o0o0o0**_

Ahora me encontraba solo, en la entrada de la secundaria, acompañado solamente por la falsa esperanza de que ella apareciera. A decir verdad me cuesta sobrellevar las derrotas, y después de que el profesor aquel nos regañara llegue a la conclusión: ¡Solo quería saber su nombre! ¿Era mucho pedir?

La lluvia estaba a la par de mi humor, y de no ser por el paraguas que traía ya estaría completamente empapado. Voltee distraídamente hacia uno de los edificios, alguien se encontraba debajo de una marquesina, y no traía con que resguardarse de la lluvia. ¿Adivinan de quien se trata?

Me acerque, era ahora o nunca.

"_**Hola de nuevo, la lluvia esta un poco fuerte ¿verdad?"**_

"_**Si, y olvide revisar el pronostico del tiempo antes de salir de mi casa."**_

Con eso me confirmaba que no traía paraguas, un golpe de suerte entre tantos desaciertos.

"_**Ya van a cerrar la escuela, ¿quieres que compartamos el mío?"**_

"_**En realidad, estoy esperando a alguien."**_

"_**Puedo acompañarte hasta que llegue la persona que estas esperando."**_

Creo que soné un poco desesperado con ese último comentario, ¿ella se habrá dado cuenta?

"_**Me harías un gran favor, vamos entonces a la puerta del colegio ¿te parece?"**_

No se dio cuenta.

"_**Claro."**_ Dije en medio de una sonrisa.

"_**Pero, ¿Cuál es tu empeño en acompañarme?"**_

Si se dio cuenta.

"_**Tu nombre."**_

"_**¿Mi nombre? No comprendo."**_

Traduje esa ultima frase como: Vamos Kohaku se un poco mas claro ¿quieres? Aunque no es del todo exacta, ella no sabía mi nombre…aun.

Estábamos bajo el mismo paraguas, uno frente al otro, estaba lloviendo, ¿de donde sale entonces este calor que siento en mi rostro?

"_**Somos amigos ¿no? Y se supone que por lo menos deberíamos saber nuestros nombres, aquel día no nos presentamos." **_Me sorprendí de lo coherente que me escuche.

"**Lo siento, tienes toda la razón." **Me miro directamente al rostro. _**"Mi nombre es…" **_

"_**Kanna."**_ Ella volteo a mirar a quien la nombraba.

Conocía esa voz, era la de Bankotsu.

_**CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AH! LES ASEGURO...ME ROMPÍ LA CABEZA EN DEJAR ESTE CAPITULO MAS O MENOS DESENTE, SI NO LES GUSTO... TAMBIÉN HÁGANME SABER POR FAVOR!<em>**

**_NOS VEMOS!_**


	13. Verdades o algo asi

_**Saben...se q no tengo excusa... LO SIENTO! Pero últimamente he tenido demasiadas dificultades con el **_**_Internet, weno en mi casa no tengo y el ciber mas cercano esta tomando trasporte publico o caminando 40 minutos...por favor comprendanme..._**

**_Y sobre la historia les dire, releyendo todo de nuevo me di cuenta de que Kohaku nunca había empezando la narracion del capitulo, asi q le doy esta oportunidad... Ojala y de los pokos q lean esta humilde narración les agrade..._**

**_Vamos con el capitulo..._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 13 Verdades...o algo así…<strong>_

No soy un idiota ¿saben?

O al menos no al nivel en el que me tienen posicionado los demás. Sé rememorar muy bien lo que me han dicho y lo que he visto, al menos de esta forma puedo probarlo, con un flashback de mis recuerdos, el día en que Bankotsu me regalo a Whitey:

"_**Puedes decirme, ¿de donde sacaste esta gatita?"**_

"_**Vaya, que fastidio con ustedes, ¿no pueden aceptar un regalo y ya?" Suspiro con cansancio. "Me la dio Kanna, mi novia, para que le buscara un hogar."**_

Ella, la chica que tengo frente a mi es Kanna, antigua dueña de Whitey, y es…

¡Por todo lo sagrado! La ultima frase de esa conversación se me hacia tan concisa, tan…definitiva.

"_**Me la dio Kanna, mi novia, para que le buscara un hogar."**_

Ella es la novia de Bankotsu.

Darme cuenta fue tan vertiginosamente impactante, y me sentí ¡tan patético!, realmente no entendía el porque pero ese era mi sentir. ¡Rayos! ni siquiera hacia falta que se acercara a dar explicaciones, porque estas sobraban. Aun así, venia cubriéndose de la lluvia, junto a Abel debajo del paraguas, que era el único que no encajaba del todo en el lugar, y también era el único que no hubiera reconocido a menos que se acercara tanto, se me hizo inusual que no viniera también Jakotsu. Estúpidamente se me figuraron en su llegar a un par de novios que solo se dirigían a saludarnos.

Me sentí patético, de nuevo, con una idea tan tonta.

"_**Hola princesita."**_

Además de su aspecto tan parecido al de una chica, Abel se refería a Kanna de una forma mn…peculiar.

"_**Abel, no esperaba verte aquí."**_ Le respondió volteando para quedar frente a ellos.

"_**Y también me da mucho gusto verte Kohaku." **_Me saludo Abel, yo no respondí.

Vaya, por un instante me había sentido invisible, y hasta me pareció notar que, de echo, Bankotsu no se había percatado de mi presencia hasta que Abel menciono mi nombre. Por un momento desee volverme incorpóreo de verdad.

"_**Eh…Kohaku, no espere verte aquí. ¿No se supone que no tienes clases? Al igual que yo...ya sabes, por lo de los exámenes de admisión."**_

Se escuchaba nervioso, y para ser franco, maliciosamente yo me alegre de eso.

"_**Es mas raro verte a ti. Esta es MI secundaria."**_ Exagere mi pertenencia. _**"Tu eres de preparatoria, ¿Qué es lo que haces tu aquí?"**_ Le espeté.

Sabia la respuesta a mi propia pregunta, pero ridículamente quería obligarlo a darme una explicación. Oh si claro, ¡como si eso cambiara las cosas!

Dudó.

¿La negaría? Esa era una buena pregunta, porque por lo visto ya estaba al descubierto el motivo por el que desde el principio Bankotsu no quería presentárnosla, ¡vaya! En mi caso creo que estaba más feliz cuando estaba en mi ignorancia sobre esta situación. Ella era mucho más joven que él, y no había negativa a eso, así que ¿ese era la razón por la que la dejo tanto tiempo en el anonimato?

Seguía en la espera de una explicación a todo esto.

"_**Entonces, tu nombre es Kohaku." **_

Estábamos muy cerca, debajo del mismo paraguas, por eso cuando me miro con sus ojos oscuros me agarro con la guardia baja, quería tener rencor hacia todos ellos, pero esa forma de mirarme de ella me hizo olvidar siquiera que debería sentirme muy molesto.

"_**Si."**_ Solo eso pude decir.

"_**Es un nombre muy bonito."**_

Sonrió, yo me impacte.

Y el rencor se escabulló a quien sabe donde.

_**0o0o0o0o0o POV. Bankotsu 0o0o0o0o0**_

Tsk. Una promesa.

Nunca le había hecho ninguna a nadie… ¡a nadie!, bien la verdad eso fue cierto hasta hace quince minutos atrás. No logro comprender ¿por qué hice eso? Aun más intrínsecamente raro ¿por qué a Abel? Sé que hasta el momento lo había subestimado, pero realmente él sabe como convencerte sin darte cuenta, si no fuera así, entonces, podrían explicarme ¿como es que le prometí que hoy mismo le diría a Kanna de mi viaje? ¡Maldito chantajista!

Para rematar todo el asunto, tan distraído estaba que no vi a Kohaku. Ahora, ¿que se suponía que debía decirle? No podía mentirle, y por muy necesario que fuese, tampoco quería decirle la verdad. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Abel suspiro y se acerco a susurrarme, esta vez ni siquiera me incomodo.

"_**Yo me encargo."**_

Se lo agradecí mentalmente.

"_**Entonces Kanna, tu te vas con Bankotsu ¿no?, así que Kohaku, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?"**_

"_**¿A mi casa?"**_

"_**No me vas a dejar que me moje con la lluvia ¿verdad?"**_

"_**Mn…está bien."**_

No se bien como estuvo todo, pero resulto que Abel se fue acompañando a Kohaku, mientras yo llevaba a Kanna a su casa. Aun llovía, y traíamos el paraguas de Abel.

"_**Así que conocías a Kohaku desde antes."**_

No era una pregunta, ¡rayos! Como odio tener que dar explicaciones sin premeditación.

"_**Es el hermano menor de una amiga." **_Desviemos un poco el tema. _**"¿Tu como lo conociste?"**_

"_**De casualidad."**_

¿Qué? ¿Quién le enseño a evadir? ¿A dar una respuesta de ese modo? Oh si…seguramente de alguien que le asesoro para su examen, esta de más decir su nombre. ¿Apoco noto que yo quería cambiar el sentido de la conversación? Al parecer así fue.

"_**El es muy amable."**_

"_**Él… ¿Quién?"**_

"_**Kohaku."**_

"_**Ah…si…creo"**_ Toda la conversación se volvió tan confusa.

"_**Lo conocí cuando me ayudo a rescatar a la gatita de un árbol."**_

La gatita…¡Oh!

"_**Whitey."**_

"_**¿Quien?"**_

Se me olvido explicarle a Kanna que había pasado con la gatita, ¿pero que era esto? Creo que ya entendí por que Kohaku estaba tan sorprendido cuando se la regale, era la misma gatita que ayudo a rescatar.

Golpee mi frente sonoramente. Dolió.

"_**La gatita, ahora le pertenece a Kohaku, la nombro Whitey."**_

Me miro confusa, se notaba que no se esperaba esa respuesta.

"_**Ya veo."**_ Miro de nuevo hacia el camino. _**"Me alegro por ella."**_

Sonrió.

Ahora el confuso era yo.

_**0o0o0o0o0 POV. Kohaku 0o0o0o0**_

No me consideraba una persona entrometida, pero en estos momentos, lo que mas deseaba era preguntar que ocurría con aquellos dos. Pero en estas circunstancias con Abel al lado, ¿podría preguntarle? ¿él esclarecería mis dudas?

Lo mire de reojo mientras caminábamos bajo el paraguas, no era muy alto, apenas un poco mas que yo. Aunque debo decirlo, por alguna razón se me figuraba que este era un tipo raro, aunque a simple y llana vista era demasiado bien parecido, no se veía para nada tonto. Daba una sensación de intelectualidad que se acentuaba cuando traía gafas, las cuales este día estaban ausentes, con lo que me permitía hacer este análisis tan minucioso de su aspecto. Definitivamente Abel debería tener las respuestas a mis dudas.

¿Debería preguntarle?

"_**Si."**_ Suspiro. _**"Bankotsu y Kanna son novios."**_

¿Qué? No alcance a exteriorizar esa expresión, su implacable frase me impidió hablar. ¿Leía la mente? ¿O que?

"_**Antes que nada debo pedirte que no los juzgues."**_

"_**¿A que te refieres?"**_

Me miro a la cara, aunque no dejamos de caminar, por una razón que no comprendí, su rostro se me figuro la mas probable a como debería estar la mía, y basta con decir que no se veía feliz.

"_**Me refiero, a que aunque nos guste o no…así son las cosas."**_

Su expresión denotaba que el figuraba del lado de a los que no les gustaba esta situación.

"_**No los estoy juzgando."**_ Puntualice. _**"Solo que se me hace…raro."**_ Iba a decir ridículo pero cambie a tiempo ese último adjetivo.

"_**Un poco, si."**_ Volteo de nuevo a mirar el camino. _**"Sabes, quiero preguntarte algo, y a decir verdad me gustaría que fueras sincero."**_

"_**¿Qué es?"**_ No iba a irme por las ramas, al menos no ahora.

"_**Tu familia es muy cercana a la de Bankotsu, ¿cierto?"**_

"_**Si, ¿por que lo preguntas?"**_

Me imaginaba que seguramente Jakotsu le había contado eso, en definitiva esos dos habían echo un click desde el día que se conocieron. Lo que no me cuadraba era el hecho que lo preguntara si ya lo sabía.

"_**Sabes sobre el viaje de esos hermanos ¿verdad?"**_

No respondí de inmediato, claro que sabia, pero eso no fue el motivo de mi silencio momentáneo, me di cuenta de lo que en realidad quería darme a entender al preguntarme. El motivo de que estuviera al tanto de ese viaje era por mi padre, el nos lo informo porque el tiempo que no estuvieran esos tres hermanos tendríamos que hacernos cargo de su casa.

"_**Lo se."**_

"_**Sabes que significa, ¿no?"**_

Hasta este momento me percate, en realidad no preguntaba, solo constataba puntos específicos de lo que suponía de mi conocimiento. Me estaba guiando.

"_**Kanna." **_

No necesitaba formular todo el enunciado, con solo decir ese nombre él se aseguraba de que había entendido el mensaje:

"_**Ella va a estar muy sola ese tiempo."**_

Yo lo pensé, pero en realidad Abel era quien lo había dicho en voz alta, lo que no entendía era por que de repente sentí tanto alivio, y al parecer no era el único, Abel cambio su tono de voz seria a una mas cálida.

"_**Por eso quiero que me ayudes Kohaku, porque tu y yo seremos su compañía en ese tiempo."**_

"_**Yo… ¿Por qué tengo que ayudar en eso?"**_

Me sonrío.

"_**No mientas, sé que aunque no te lo pidiera, lo terminarías haciendo de todos modos."**_ Se detuvo.

Me tomo desprevenido con esa afirmación, y para ser franco, no sabia como desmentirlo.

_**0o0o0o0o0o POV. Bankotsu 0o0o0o0o0**_

Solo escuchaba el golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra el suelo, y a mi voz interior haciendo un total escándalo en mi cabeza, me repetía una y otra vez que estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto del dichoso viajecito este, pero: ¿Cómo comenzar el tema?

"_**En nuestra ultima sesión de estudio Abel me dijo algo."**_

Esa intervención de Kanna me saco de mis ruidosos pensamientos.

"_**¿Algo?"**_

"_**Mj…me pregunto si me sentía sola."**_

No entendía por que me comentaba eso en este momento pero decidí escuchar con atención y tratar de preguntar correctamente, sonaba como algo importante.

"_**¿Y qué le respondiste?"**_

"_**No le respondí. Yo nunca me había puesta a pensar en eso."**_

Vaya… la verdad que no me imagino esa platica.

"_**¿Y entonces?"**_

"_**Me dijo que él si, que se siente solo la mayoría del tiempo."**_

Uhm…no sabia en que sentido tomar esa respuesta, tanto podía acusarlo de pervertido como de patético. Aunque si bien se me hacia muy difícil creer que entre todas las personas, Abel, una persona extrovertida y enigmática mencionara una aseveración como esa. Pero de algo podía estar seguro, Kanna no estaba mintiendo.

"_**Cuando pensé un poco mas me di cuenta, que yo no me siento sola."**_

"_**¿Por qué?"**_

Quería por lo menos entender un poco su respuesta.

"_**Tengo a mi familia, a mis amigos y a ti, esa es la razón."**_

Me sentí halagado, y creo que este es el momento indicado, de preguntar.

"_**Kanna, ¿te sentirías sola si no estuviera yo?"**_

Se tomo su tiempo para contestar, y aunque no quería una respuesta apresurada, la curiosidad maltrataba mis neuronas. Tanto una respuesta afirmativa como una negativa era problemática para mí, pero en realidad ¿qué esperaba escuchar? La verdad ni yo lo se.

"_**Supongo que no del todo."**_

Wow, ella siempre me sorprende.

"_**Creo que tienes razón."**_

Promesas son promesas, y tome esa pequeña conversación como iniciativa para hablarle del asunto del viaje a Kanna, trate de irme con calma, explicar claramente, y evitar resbalar en el mojado pavimento al mismo tiempo. Fue difícil, en serio.

"_**Tengo un hermano en Norteamérica, es el mayor de todos, esta casado y él y su esposa tendrán un bebe pronto."**_

Hice una pausa, ella no hablo.

"_**Hace unos días nos llamo y nos pidió que fuéramos al nacimiento de su hijo, ya sabia que eso sucedería tarde o temprano, pero no esperaba con que nos pidiera también quedarnos durante la convalecencia de su esposa, o sea, tres meses."**_

Detuve de nuevo mi explicación, Kanna siguió sin mencionar palabra.

"_**Jakotsu le conto a Abel, y él me sugirió que te lo dijera. Mestizo engreído." **_

"_**Entonces era eso."**_

"_**¿Qué?"**_

"_**Abel ha estado decaído estos días, creo que era por eso, por su viaje."**_

Un momento…yo estaba esperando una conmoción en ella, ¿y mejor se preocupaba por el estado de animo de Abel en los últimos días? ¿Qué no escucho lo que dije? ¿O no le importaba? ¿O que era? Sinceramente mi ego se estaba viendo dañado y necesitaba una explicación.

"_**Kanna, ¿y tu que piensas? Sobre lo del viaje."**_

Siento que si quería una respuesta tenia que preguntarla directamente, ella no me estaba ayudando mucho que digamos con sus conjeturas.

"_**Estaré esperando su regreso, por supuesto."**_

De nuevo ¡Wow!, me callo con esa frase, al parecer si le importaba.

_**DÍA 21 LLUVIOSO, TEMPERATURA 14 GRADOS, HUMEDAD 100%**_

No me gustan los aeropuertos, mucha gente, incesantes filas, tramites… un verdadero dolor de cabeza. Y con la desesperación palpable de Jakotsu anexada me mantenían en un ambiente bastante tenso.

Toda la semana no se apareció Abel, cosa que tenía a mi hermano intranquilo, preguntándose si lo vería otra vez por lo menos antes de irnos, honestamente y aunque no puedo admitirlo en voz alta, yo también me lo preguntaba. Solo habíamos obtenido un e-mail de su parte, nada especifico por cierto, de que iría a despedirse, y hasta el momento no lo había echo.

Ya me había despedido de Kanna en la mañana, así como de Sango, Kohaku, su padre, y muy a mi pesar de Shiori, la que me dio un reloj; aunque agradecí el gesto no estaba seguro de si lo usaría o no. No estaba de humor para despedidas en el aeropuerto, y al parecer el clima estaba conforme a mi estado de ánimo.

"_**¿Y si ya no lo veo?" **_Menciono preocupado.

Mire a Jakotsu con indiferencia, él miraba atentamente su celular, como esperando un mensaje, una llamada…algo.

"_**¿Y que?"**_ Dije indiferente. _**"Mándale un mensaje entonces."**_

Lo sé, estaba siendo grosero con mi hermano, pero sinceramente ya me tenía harto, era la quinta vez que preguntaba lo mismo.

"_**Suikotsu, ¿y tus compañeros de la Universidad?"**_ Pregunte por que ya estaba cansado de los balbuceos de Jakotsu.

"_**Les dije que me iría, pero no les dije exactamente que día ni a que hora para que no vinieran." **_Volteo la pagina de su libro.

"_**Que inteligente."**_ Ironice.

Me estaba aburriendo y todavía ni siquiera subíamos al avión, calcule que faltaban como veinte minutos para que nos llamaran, ya habíamos pasado todos esos imperiosos tramites y revisiones de equipaje, así que solo estábamos esperando en la antesala. Suikotsu estaba sentado leyendo un libro de no se que, y Jakotsu caminada en círculos con su celular táctil, supongo que estaba conectado a internet. En mi caso solo estaba recostado sobre el respaldo de mi asiento mirando alrededor por ninguna razón en especial, así que fui el primero en percatarme cuando apareció.

"_**¡Oh, cuanto lo siento!"**_

No sabia si creérmelo o no, pero estaba a unos metros, exhalando e inhalando frecuentemente para recuperarse de su carrera en su intento por llegar a tiempo.

"_**¡Abel!" **_Mi hermano corrió a su encuentro, de nuevo con esa estúpida reacción de chica enamorada, ¡que fastidio!

Jakotsu, se le aferro al cuello, y comenzó a derramar lagrimas. ¡Qué molesto! Y yo que quería evitar despedidas en el aeropuerto. Lo escanee de arriba hacia abajo, ¿Quién se creía para tener a mi hermano desesperado por no saber si vendría? Anqué iba a reclamarle, me detuve porque mire el lamentable estado en el que se encontraba, venia todo empapado, casi como si se hubiera metido a la ducha con la ropa puesta, además se miraba exhausto, por lo que contuve mis comentarios.

El moreno separo a mi hermano de su cuerpo y se flexiono agarrando sus rodillas, estaba extenuado.

"_**Dame unos segundos."**_ Dijo entre jadeos de cansancio.

"_**Pensé que no vendrías."**_ Menciono Jakotsu entre sollozos.

Suikotsu y yo solo veíamos la escena, muy ajenos a lo que pasaba.

"¿_**Pensaste eso de mi?, hereje."**_ Se puso de pie y exhalo una gran bocanada de aire.

"_**Pero…"**_

Mi hermano parecía que quería comentar algo cursi, pero Abel se lo impidió, se remango la sudadera y le entrego un paquete muy pequeño dentro de una bolsa de plástico. Jakotsu la abrió, era una memoria USB.

"_**No tengo mucho tiempo, es para ti y para Bankotsu."**_

Me extraño oír mi nombre, y mire de frente al tipo, a pesar de todo el momento no pude evitar asociarlo con un cachorrito empapado.

"_**Lamento de verdad venir hasta este momento." **_Hizo a un lado el cabello mojado que le caía por la frente.

Era la misma ropa que le había visto la última vez, me pareció extraño, aunque no tengo nada en contra de eso de dejar que te vean con la misma ropa dos veces, no pude evitar notarlo.

"_**Tardaste demasiado."**_ Lloriqueo mi hermano.

"_**Lo se, lo se. Pero tuve algunos…problemas."**_

"_**Problemas o no, ¿sabias cuan preocupado estaba Jakotsu?"**_ Exclame, esta vez no pude contener ese reclamo.

"_**¿Solo él estaba preocupado?"**_ Sonrió.

No sabía a donde quería llegar con ese comentario.

"_**¡A…bel!"**_

Los cuatro volteamos, a la distancia se vislumbraba a quien lo había llamado, era una chica de cabello rizado, que agitaba enérgica la mano para que repararan en ella, era la primera vez que la veía en mi vida, una total desconocida.

"_**¡Rayos! Me siguió."**_

Abel se miraba nervioso, la primera vez que podía ver esa expresión en su rostro, nos miro preocupado.

"_**¿Tu novia?"**_ Le espete en broma.

"_**No, algo peor."**_ Su rostro se relajo y miro a la desconocida. _**"Tengo que irme, lo siento." **_

Corrió a encuentro de la chica anónima, y así nos dejo, sin siquiera una explicación de por medio que le diera sentido a lo que había pasado. Solo nos dijo adiós agitando la mano.

"_**¡Soly-chan!" **_Lo oí referirse a aquella chica.

Él no quería que la muchacha se nos acercara, se notaba en su reacción, ¿Qué nos estaba ocultando?

"_**¿Tu conoces a esa chica? Jakotsu." **_Pregunte.

"_**Eh, no." **_

Saque a mi hermano de su ensoñación, y solo apretó fuertemente la USB entre sus manos, casi con adoración, después vería de que se trataba, de todos modos Jakotsu no podía evitar que mirara su contenido ya que también era para mi.

Ahí fue cuando llamaron a los pasajeros de nuestro vuelo. Ya era la hora.

_**CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Solo avisando que de ahora en adelante las cosas se tornaran un poko..."diferentes" pero agradecería opiniones y comentarios, a decir verdad de sus comentarios tomo ideas, asi q cuidado con lo que escriben!... bueno no...pero se agradecen los momentos que se toman en comentar...<strong>_

_**Nos vemos...**_


	14. Extrañandote

_**Ay...lo se, mi tardanza no tiene perdón de Dios, si supieran todo la situación ! Pero weno, creo q las excusas están de mas, así que mejor pasemos al capitulo...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 14 Extrañándote<strong>_

**DÍA 22 NORTEAMÉRICA. SOLEADO, TEMPERATURA 26 GRADOS, HUMEDAD 30 %**

Siempre tengo problemas para acostumbrarme a esto del desfase horario, por eso sin darme cuenta me pase dormido casi 24 horas de corrido. Cuando me desperté vi a Jakotsu sobre su cama con su laptop en el regazo, aja… ¡Qué novedad! Estaba actualizando su estado en las redes sociales seguramente.

En casa de Renkotsu solo hay dos habitaciones aparte de la principal, así que Jakotsu y yo compartimos recamara, por eso aquí la privacidad se reducía considerablemente, lo único bueno es que Jakotsu es por demás aseado y no tengo que preocuparme por la limpieza, al despertar las pertenencias de ambos ya estaban propiamente en su lugar.

Me acerque a ver que hacia mi hermano en la notebook, no tenia nada más que hacer, así que irrumpir en lo que sea que estuviera haciendo era mi manera de matar tiempo. Me arrepentí, al caer en cuenta de que por alguna razón que yo ignoraba, Jakotsu miraba fotos donde aparecía Kanna. ¡¿Qué diablos?! Si ni siquiera yo tenía fotos de ella, sin pensar ni tardar mucho le quite la computadora.

"_**¿Qué es esto?"**_ Alcance a decir.

"_**El contenido de la USB, la que me dio Abel."**_

¡Que regalito! Al ver los archivos me di cuenta de que era un álbum con fotos de nuestra escuela, de lugares cercanos a nuestra casa en Yokohama, del tren, del parque, en resumen: lugares que conocíamos. Al parecer los cómplices habían sido Kanna, y sorprendentemente también Kohaku, los cuales aparecían también en ciertas tomas. Ya me daba cuenta por que no habíamos visto a Abel en tanto tiempo, estaba preparando esto, para nosotros, para Jakotsu…para mi.

"_**Sinceramente no me esperaba esto." **_

"_**Es un regalo divino, ¿verdad?" **_Mi hermano se veía muy feliz.

Iba a darle la razón, aunque "divino" no era precisamente la palabra que yo usaría para describir este detalle.

Cuando vimos la última foto, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, era la única en la que salía Abel, y también era en la única en la que aparecían a cuadro los tres implicados en la toma de las fotos. Era una imagen con el parque al fondo, Abel se encontraba en medio, usando una chaqueta impermeable color negro; Kanna usando un vestido de volados color blanco y un sweater a juego con un paraguas transparente en las manos; y por ultimo Kohaku, con el gakuran de la secundaria y un paraguas color negro. Al pie de la foto estaba anexado con un editor de fotografías la frase: "¡Los extrañaremos!" escrito en inglés.

Esa última frase pareció resonar en mi subconsciente, yo también los extrañaría, estoy seguro.

_**0o0o0o0o0 POV. Kohaku 0o0o0o0**_

**DÍA 22 JAPÓN. NUBLADO, TEMPERATURA 17 GRADOS, HUMEDAD 80 %**

Me preguntaba si Abel había llegado a tiempo para darles las fotos, me preocupaba porque recuerdo que había tenido problemas de según él, "horarios", que le impedían a veces asistir a nuestras sesiones fotográficas, en donde el cargo de la toma de fotos recaía obviamente en Kanna y en mi.

No recuerdo con claridad como termine implicado en este "Proyecto de Despedida" pero no voy a negar que fué divertido. Aunque realmente Kanna no es la persona mas animada del mundo su compañía era de una interesante tranquilidad, muy diferente a las chicas escandalosas y ruidosas a las que estoy acostumbrado, incluyendo también la necesidad que tenia a veces de explicarle cosas aparentemente sencillas, pero extremadamente difíciles de exponer en palabras, es confuso, lo se.

Su inocencia me hacia preguntarme: ¿Cómo es que termino siendo novia de Bankotsu? No me podía imaginar a ninguno de los dos tomando la iniciativa, pero la duda que mas me asolaba era ¿Ellos realmente se querían?

Estaba haciéndome mentalmente esa última pregunta cuando Abel llego junto con Kanna a nuestro encuentro en un café local.

"_**Antes de que preguntes Kohaku, si se los di."**_ Tomo asiento frente a mí y se quito un cubrebocas que traía puesto.

"_**Buenas tardes."**_ Dijo Kanna antes de sentarse al lado de Abel.

"_**Buenas tardes Kanna."**_ Le conteste. _**"Menos mal que se las entregaste a tiempo."**_

"_**Apenas." **_Menciono Kanna.

"_**Oh Princesa, ¡no me delates!" **_

"_**¿Qué paso? ¿Como que apenas?"**_

"_**Mn…veras…" **_Miro la carta del menú. _**"Pedimos primero, ¿quieres?"**_

Di un bufido, creo que esa explicación tendría que esperar un poco. Los tres pedimos bebidas calientes, y la mesera nos las entrego sin mucha tardanza, apenas estaba probando mi té cuando Abel empezó a hablar.

"_**Por cierto, nuestra Princesita quería preguntarte algo."**_

Ah…Nuestra Princesita. Me detuve un poco en ese pensamiento, porque vieras por donde la vieras si parecía una princesa, o una descendiente perdida de una familia real. Sus movimientos elegantes y fluidos, sus forma de hablar tan formal, e incluso también su vestimenta, aunque sencilla, parecía hecha a la medida con su estilo único y característico. Toda ella parecía salida de un cuento de hadas.

"_**Kohaku, ¿me acompañarías a ver los resultados del examen de selección pasado mañana?"**_

"_**Eh…yo… ¿quieres que te acompañe?"**_

"_**Si, por favor."**_

"_**Princesa, ¿solo eso le ibas a preguntar? ¿no crees que olvidas algo?"**_

Delante de mi, Abel se tomaba un café con leche, y solo había echo una pausa para dar el cometario y proseguir con su bebida para evitar interferir demasiado en nuestra platica.

Kanna no muestra muchas emociones, pero esta vez volteo a ver a Abel como buscando su aprobación y después bajo la mirada como si de repente su té fuera lo mas interesante en el lugar, pero a pesar de todo lo incomoda que pudiera estar prosiguió con lo que iba a decir.

"_**Quisiera, si es posible, que me dejaras ver a Whitey."**_

"_**Whitey…"**_

Iba a preguntar el porque, pero estuve a tiempo de abstenerme de hacer esa pregunta tan estúpida, Whitey en primera instancia había sido de Kanna, después de Bankotsu, y ahora era mi mascota, ya estaba claro en mi mente el motivo por el que quería verla, tan vez nostalgia, o simplemente quería asegurarse de que ella estuviera feliz.

"_**Esta bien, puedes verla cuando quieras."**_ Le sonreí.

"_**Gracias."**_ Me miro a los ojos.

Otra vez no, siempre que hacia eso tenía que desviarle la vista, tener sus ojos fijos en mi persona me perturbaba, pero en esto voltee a ver a Abel ¡Que gran error! Él también estaba mirándome, además de estar recargado en la mesa sosteniendo su barbilla con la mano, en resumidas cuentas: tenía toda una vista apreciativa de mi cara.

"_**Te ves lindo sonrojado Kohaku, se notan mas tu pecas."**_Que incomodo que lo mencionara. _**"Mn… cambiando el tema, les diré, últimamente he tenido muchas dificultades para venir, como se han dado cuenta."**_ Le dio un trago a su café. _**"Ya no me va ser posible verlos entre semana, lo lamento."**_

"_**¿Y eso?"**_

"_**Dificultades escolares."**_

"_**¿Exámenes?"**_ Pregunto ella.

"_**Si, entre otras cosas."**_

"_**Pensé que los exámenes finales ya habían terminado."**_ Indague.

Se supone que estábamos a final de semestre y ya habían pasado la temporada de exámenes, estábamos a días de que los cursos terminaran.

"_**Bueno Kohaku, mi instituto tiene un sistema diferente a las escuelas mn… digamos convencionales."**_

"_**¿Eso que quiere decir entonces?"**_ Le reclame.

"_**Quiere decir algo así como: Te encargo a nuestra princesa." **_Sonrió, de nuevo.

No podía y no iba a reclamarle, además de que seria grosero de mi parte, mencionar algo en contra de cuidar a Kanna también estaría en contra de lo que pensaba en realidad, me resigne, era lo único coherente que podía hacer.

Después de dejar a Kanna en su casa Abel me acompaño a la mía, no se por que lo hacia, porque a simple vista se veía que estaba a punto de caer enfermo, me conto de cómo apenas llego para dejarles las fotos a los hermanos, ya me daba cuenta de cómo había echo para enfermarse de un día para otro, se había empapado con la lluvia, a mi parecer se había tomado muchas molestias, pero ¿quien era yo como para echarle en cara eso? Nadie.

Al entrar a casa ya me esperaba Sango sentada en el escalón del recibidor, ¿ahora que quería? Solo deje el paraguas que no había usado junto a la puerta.

"_**Como que últimamente sales mucho, ¿Verdad Kohaku?"**_

Hice una mueca.

"_**Que tu no tengas vida propia hermana, no quiere decir que yo tampoco."**_

Sango suavizo su tono de voz.

"_**Me preocupas Kohaku, perdón si soy muy molesta."**_

Me entro el remordimiento, mi hermana tenía todo el derecho de preocuparse, más porque era verdad que me ausentaba mas seguido de casa en estos últimos días.

"_**Lo siento hermana, solo que… he tenido unas cosas que hacer últimamente."**_

"_**Mn…ya veo. ¿Alguna novia?"**_

¿Novia? ¡Rayos! ¿Por qué me venia a la mente Kanna? Sera por eso de que ella es novia… pero de Bankotsu. ¡Ay! Ya no se ni lo que pienso. ¿Tendrá algo de malo que le cuente a mi hermana de Kanna? Lo cierto es que nadie me dijo que guardara el secreto.

"_**No, mas bien… ¿recuerdas a la novia de Bankotsu?"**_

"_**Si pero… ¿eso que tiene que ver?" **_Se veía consternada.

"_**Mn…veras… ¿Cómo te lo explico?".**_

"_**Descubriste que no es cierto, ¿verdad?" **_

La tenia donde quería, escuchando cada una de mis palabras y queriendo escuchar más, que entretenido.

"_**No, ella en realidad si existe. Y... ¿recuerdas a Abel?"**_

"_**Eh… ¿el chico moreno que Bankotsu parece odiar?"**_

No estaba seguro con lo de odiar, pero no quería darle muchas vueltas a ese asunto, ya se me figuraba lo suficientemente complicado.

"_**Si, bueno… estos días he salido mucho con él y con la novia de Bankotsu. Estuvimos sacando fotos para dárselas a Bankotsu y Jakotsu como regalo de despedida."**_

"_**Oh, ya veo."**_ Se notaba que quería preguntar algo más.

"_**Ese es todo el misterio."**_ Trate de finalizar mi explicación.

"_**Y Kohaku… ¿Cómo es la novia de Bankotsu?"**_

Ya lo veía venir.

"_**¿Para que quieres saber?" **_

"_**¡Ah! No seas así hermanito, cuéntame."**_

Si creía que con esa cara de anime chibi convencía a alguien, ese alguien no era yo. Pero aun así, darle algo de información no le hará daño a nadie ¿verdad?

"_**Esta bien, ella es…mn…es…"**_

"_**¿Aja?" **_Se le notaba ansiosa.

"_**Es em…bonita."**_ Extrañamente baje la vista.

"_**¿Y?"**_ Me miro extrañada. _**"Deja de sonrojarte, ¡y dime como es!"**_

¿Eh? ¿Yo estaba sonrojado?

"_**Esto…yo…"**_ Aparte la vista, Sango me ponía nervioso con sus preguntas. _**"Deja me pienso una buena descripción y luego te digo."**_ Solté esa última frase mientras corría a mi habitación.

Entre a mi cuarto y cerré con seguro por si Sango me seguía. A ver, ¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando aquí?

_**0o0o0o0o0o POV. Bankotsu 0o0o0o0o0**_

**DÍA 24 NORTEAMÉRICA. SOLEADO, TEMPERATURA 22 GRADOS, HUMEDAD 40 %**

Tenia entre mis manos un café que compre de una maquina expendedora, a decir verdad no tenia muchas ganas de beberlo, pero le di un trago, me ponía de nervios ver a Renkotsu fumar tan desesperadamente, podía incluso jurar que podía ver como temblaba el cigarrillo en su mano. Estábamos afuera del hospital, ya que él no podía fumar adentro y tenia esa imperiosa necesidad, la cajetilla medio vacía era la prueba.

"_**¿Sabes si va a ser niña o niño?"**_

"_**No, Tsubaki no quiso que nos dijeran."**_

"_**Ojala y sea niño, uno muy lindo. Espero que se parezca a Tsubaki."**_ Ese era Jakotsu que en ese momento salía a encontrarse con nosotros.

"_**¿Por que tendría que parecerse a ella?"**_ Pregunto nuestro hermano mayor.

"_**Bueno hermano, sin afán de ofenderte, para que el niño sea bonito tendría que parecerse a Tsubaki y no a ti."**_

"_**¿Qué quieres decir?"**_ Dijo Renkotsu claramente ofendido.

"_**¡Ay hermano! De todos es bien sabido que tu eres el menos agraciado de nosotros cuatro, no se de que te sorprendes."**_

"_**Pequeño hablador."**_ Sujeto a Jakotsu rodeándole el cuello con el brazo.

"_**Es verdad, todos sabemos que el mas hermoso soy yo." **_Reitero Jakotsu.

"_**¡Que modesto!"**_ Exclamamos Renkotsu y yo al unisonó.

Al menos, si era el más animado de los cuatro, realmente no tengo idea de porque salió a reunirse con nosotros, tal vez solo trataba distraer un poco a Renkotsu. No podía ni imaginar que sentiría nuestro hermano mayor en estos momentos, ¿el tener un hijo era motivo de tanto nerviosismo? Espero no averiguarlo pronto.

Basta, mejor hay que pensar en cosas más inmediatas, me he dado cuenta de que últimamente se me han estado presentando aspectos o cosas que me desagradan con bastante mas frecuencia de la normal, a decir verdad, este país saca lo peor de mi personalidad, me saca de mis casillas con facilidad. Espero resistir estos tres meses.

"_**El medico dice que ya podemos ver a la bebe." **_

Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Suikotsu salió, lo bueno que lo elegimos para que se quedara al pendiente del alumbramiento, creo que era el único con la sangre fría suficiente como para aguantar la espera dentro. El que estuviera aquí fuera quería decir que la espera había terminado, y si bien oí dijo que…

"_**La bebe…"**_ Apenas pudo articular palabra Renkotsu.

"_**¿Una niña?"**_ Grito Jakotsu.

Suikotsu solo atino a asentir.

"_**Vaya…"**_ Solté, no había mucho por decir.

Fuimos al área de cuneros, y aunque no podíamos entrar a ver a la bebe, si se nos permitía mirarla a través del cristal, no podía concebir a Renkotsu mas emocionado, hasta parecía otra persona.

"_**Es ella." **_Señalo Suikotsu y la miramos.

"_**¡Que linda!"**_ Exclamo Jakotsu. _**"¡Esto amerita una foto en mi muro!"**_

La cámara del celular de Jakotsu tenía muy buena resolución, además de que podía poner un zoom con alta definición en la imagen. Mas tardo en ajustar la imagen y sacar la fotografía que en subirla a la red. Al acercarme a mirar note la forma en que titulo la foto: El día que me hice tío. Eso también aplicaba en mí caso, pensé.

Vibró su teléfono casi inmediatamente después de meterlo a su bolsillo, al sacarlo lo miro con emoción.

"_**¿Qué sucede?"**_ Le pregunte.

"_**Mi teléfono me avisa cada vez que me comentan una foto."**_ Me dijo, aguantando una gran sonrisa, y yo con la curiosidad.

"_**¿Y?"**_ Volví a preguntar.

"_**Mira."**_ Me miro muy contento y me dio su celular.

Era un comentario en inglés… de Abel. Decía:

"_**Es un placer el ser la primera persona en comentarte, espero que tu y tus hermanos estén muy contentos con la gran noticia. Lo único que lamento es no poder estar con ustedes en un momento tan especial. Me alegro mucho en verdad. Cuídate, se te extraña a ti y a Bankotsu."**_

Ya veo…no negare que estaba sorprendido, ya que Abel estaba al pendiente de nuestra situación en Norteamérica, a decir verdad me parecía incluso que el sabia demasiado de nuestras vidas, y nosotros ¿qué sabíamos de él? Mn… prácticamente solo su nombre, o por lo menos en mi caso ni siquiera estaba enterado de su edad. Algo no anda bien con esto, me empecé a sentir un mal tipo, ¿Por qué un total desconocido como Abel se preocupaba tanto por nosotros? Y yo, nunca le he devuelto un buen gesto, de mi incluso no ha obtenido ni un gracias, ¡diablos! esto estaba para pensarse.

Jakotsu me quito el celular.

"_**Déjame contestar el comentario por lo menos."**_ Empezó a teclear.

"_**Ok, esta bien."**_

Él era rápido en mandar mensajes por celular, y en comentarios en línea fue igual.

"_**Pu-bli-car."**_ Volteo a verme y sonrió. _**"¿Quieres ver mi comentario?"**_

"_**Mn…si te parece bien."**_

Esta vez no me dio el teléfono, solo me mostro la pantalla.

"_**¿Qué?"**_ La verdad me sonroje. _**"¡¿Por qué pusiste eso?!"**_

"_**Es mi cuenta, mi foto y mi comentario, ¡yo pongo lo que quiera!"**_

Intente quitarle el móvil, ¡eso era demasiado vergonzoso! Como se le ocurre responder:

"_**¡Gracias A.B.! Si estamos contentos, pero nos gustaría que estuvieras aquí, también te extrañamos mucho ¡en especial Bankotsu!"**_

Mis intentos fueron infructuosos, en momentos como estos maldigo a mi estatura, por eso no pude quitarle el teléfono a tiempo. Volvió a vibrar…era otro comentario.

"_**Abel respondió: ¡Que malo eres!, sabes que me encantaría estar con ustedes, pero aguardare a su regreso. Y claro que estaré esperando a que Bankotsu me diga él mismo que me extraña. Hasta luego."**_ Leyó en voz alta mi pesadilla de hermano tratando de imitar el acento de Abel.

¡Maldito Jakotsu! ¡Esta me la pagaría!

_**0o0o0o0o0o Especial Shiori: Start 0o0o0o0o0**_

Bankotsu esta en Norteamérica, lo extraño, pero el probablemente ni siquiera se acuerda de mi, ¿por lo menos estará usando mi obsequio? Me gustaría verlo, pero al parecer a él le desagrada que yo este a su alrededor, claro que me daba cuenta de eso. Ya se que soy molesta, yo también odio eso pero… ¡no puedo evitarlo! Él… Bankotsu…realmente me gusta. Algo anda mal conmigo ¿verdad?

Suelo recordar como lo conocí, como lo vi por primera vez… como me enamoré.

Mi padre es de ascendencia europea, mi madre es japonesa, y cuando ambas nos quedamos solas, decidimos residir permanentemente en Japón. Lo malo es que mientras mi madre regresaba a su país natal, yo llegaba a un lugar totalmente desconocido.

He de decir que saber el idioma y las costumbres japonesas no bastan para caerles bien a los japoneses. Eso lo comprobé al entrar al segundo año de educación secundaria, es bochornoso como te presentan los profesores ante todos en el primer día, y mi aspecto físico llamaba la atención, el moreno de mi piel, lo claro de mi cabello y el inusual aspecto de mis ojos hablaban por mi. Extranjera, palabra que para los nipones era sinónimo de indeseable.

Mientras el profesor estuvo en el salón después de presentarme a mis compañeros no hubo problema, pero al salir…

"_**Ah, ¿que es esto? Con un extranjero en la clase era suficiente, ¿no les parece?"**_ Menciono un chico con hastió en la voz.

"_**¿Algún problema con eso? Si tienes algo que decirme, estoy justo aquí. Y no me gusta tu estúpido tono." **_Declaro un voz masculina, hermosa y con un acento que no supe reconocer.

Me estaba defendiendo, y al mirar a mi salvador, fue un flechazo instantáneo. Largo cabello oscuro amarrado en una trenza, lustrosa piel moreno bronceado y unos hermosos ojos azules, el chico más apuesto que hubiera visto en este país.

"_**El asunto no es contigo Bankotsu, es con la chica nueva." **_Dijo el tipo en su defensa.

"_**Pues lo pensaste muy tarde, hubieras escogido mejor tus palabras." **_Aclaró con todo amenazador.

"_**No quiero problemas." **_

El chico había cambiado muy rápidamente de expresión, tenia miedo de Bankotsu, eso era obvio. Después de eso nadie volvió a molestarme, o por lo menos no en presencia de mi salvador.

Explicare un poco. Al ser una chica, se podría decir que yo era blanco fácil para las personas malintencionadas, intolerantes e insolentes como ese muchacho que pretendía molestarme. Bankotsu era todo lo contrario, su forma de ser era amenazante para los demás, nunca lo vi golpear a nadie, pero la realidad era que los demás lo evitaban. Pero yo quería acercármele, por eso lo espere a la salida de la escuela.

"_**Eres Bankotsu, ¿verdad?"**_ Sentía a mi piel enrojecer, ¿el lo notaria?

"_**Si, ¿necesitas algo?"**_

"_**Bueno yo... quería preguntarte, ¿eres extranjero también?" **_

Empecé a jugar con mis dedos, estaba bastante nerviosa.

"_**Ah, si. Creía que eso había quedado bastante claro hace rato."**_ Empezó a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela.

"_**Y… ¿puedo saber de donde eres?"**_ Dije caminando a la par de sus pasos.

Hizo una mueca, ¿no le gustaba hablar de eso?

"_**Norteamérica. Sabes… lo siento estoy con algo de prisa."**_

"_**Oh si, bueno…solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarme."**_

Lo mire a los ojos, Bankotsu también me miraba, esas hermosas orbes azules me miraban solamente a mi, y la verdad mi corazón empezó a latir como loco.

"_**De nada… supongo."**_ Se acomodo su mochila. _**"Nos vemos mañana Shiori."**_

¡Vaya! Así que por lo menos si escucho mi nombre cuando me presente, solo eso basto para sentirme sonrojada y feliz. Inmediatamente después se fue, pero también se había llevado mi corazón con él.

Poco después de conocerlo, también fue que conocí a Sango, me intereso hacerme su amiga porque ella sabía mucho sobre Bankotsu, pero a pesar de eso entre nosotras surgió una verdadera amistad. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Alrededor de dos años y medio, pero se me figuraba como si hubiera pasado mas tiempo. Mi personalidad no ha cambiado, pero se que al menos con Bankotsu soy un poco diferente que con otras personas. Por lo regular soy reservada, y no me gusta tener contacto con los demás, excepto con él, ¡como me gustaría que me tomara de la mano o que me sonriera!… ¿eso es mucho pedir?

Todo estaba en un… termino medio por así decirlo, no había avances de ningún tipo con Bankotsu pero nuestra situación seguía a una escala soportable. Bueno eso fue hasta hace poco, cuando me entere de que él tenia novia… ¡me sentí tan miserable! No la conocía, así que eso me daba esperanzas de que fuera un error, un pretexto, o simplemente una broma. ¡Todo era tan injusto! He puesto tanto empeño en que Bankotsu se fijara en mi, y aun así… aun así… quiero llorar.

¿De que me servía quererlo si el no siente nada por mi? Eso me lo preguntaba, pero el cuestionármelo no cambia nada, ¡como me gustaría cambiar las cosas! No se…tal vez, fijarme en alguien mas, enfocarme en otros asuntos, e incluso el odiarlo, creo que eso me haría todo mas fácil.

Me siento estúpida, y aun con eso no puedo evitar pensar en él, querer verlo, extrañarlo tanto, aun sabiendo…que el ni siquiera se acuerda de mi.

_**0o0o0o0o0o Especial Shiori: End 0o0o0o0o0**_

_**CONTINUED…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo ultimo fue Cursi...claro, exageradamente, solo q queria poner un punto de vista diferente a la situacion y entendieran un poko al personaje de Shiori... por lo demas, espero que no exista tanta queja...<strong>_

_**Muchas gracias, a los que leen, (bueno...si es q hay alguien) que me he sentido abandonada en esta historia... snif... en serio no merezco reviews? No sean malos... **_

_**Nos vemos...**_


	15. Revelación

**_Hace bastante tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, lo siento, los deberes de un Universitario me agobian incluyendo mi trabajo de tesis._**

**_Los entiendo si ya no quieren leer mi historia... la he abandonado mucho... pero apoyenme con sus comentarios ¡por favor!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>NO ES CUESTIÓN DE EDADES<em>**

_**CAPITULO 15 Revelación**_

**DÍA 24 JAPÓN. NUBLADO, TEMPERATURA 19 GRADOS, HUMEDAD 40 %**

Había demasiada gente… de nuevo, y con eso de no me gustan las multitudes, ya me estaba poniendo nervioso… si, otra vez.

Todo eso se maximizaba con el hecho de que Kanna se estaba sujetando de mi ropa para no perderse entre la muchedumbre, yo se lo sugerí, pero ya me estaba arrepintiendo.

Aun peor, muchos se nos quedaban viendo, ¿será por el espectáculo que causo mi nerviosismo la última vez, el día del examen?; espero que Kanna no se diera cuenta. Pero un momento, si estoy en lo correcto muchos no me miraban a mí. Oh claro, la miraban a ella.

Me moleste.

"_**Esas son las pizarras de aceptados, ¿verdad?"**_

"_**Ah, creo que sí."**_ Mencione algo dudoso.

Por alguna extraña razón había gran cantidad de senpai, en el examen no estaba permitido que estuvieran en el instituto, pero en este día esa regla ya no aplicaba por el hecho de que muchos intentaban convencer a los recién aceptados para que se inscribieran en algún club. Ese no era el problema, sino que muchos de los senpai la miraban a ella, esto se estaba poniendo peor. ¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que viniera Abel! Él sabría qué hacer en esta situación, pero eso en estos momentos estaba totalmente fuera de expectativa.

Debo aceptarlo, Kanna es bonita… por eso la miraban tanto, al menos no se le habían acercado, creo que era por el hecho de yo estaba presente, ¿creerían que ella es mi novia?… digo, íbamos juntos y ella se sujetaba de mi chaqueta, ¿Qué más podían pensar? Ni siquiera nos parecemos como para que pensaran que somos parientes. Sonreí ante el pensamiento, era divertido que creyeran que somos pareja… no sé por qué.

Nos hicimos lugar entre los aspirantes para llegar a los listados, alguien me golpeo accidentalmente y como no… me separaron de Kanna. Apenas si la alcance a sujetar de la mano, ella tomo la mía con fuerza, y sinceramente me avergoncé. Ella apretó con más fuerza, voltee a mirarla.

"_**No quiero que nos separen."**_ Dijo seria, y yo me ruborice aún más.

Decir que estaba nervioso no alcanzaba a cubrir la situación… seguimos caminando tomados de la mano, ¿acaso no había algo que disipara un poco mi nerviosismo?

"_**¿Qué número es, Kanna?" **_Menciono una voz que no era mía.

"_**223" **_Contesto ella.

"_**¿Eh?" **_Balbuce.

"_**¡Si, aquí esta! ¡Quedo seleccionada!"**_

¡Que oportuno! Ahí estaba Abel, señalando un lugar de la pizarra. Era efectivamente el número. ¡Ella iba a asistir a la misma escuela que yo! Un momento… ese no era el pensamiento adecuado, más bien debería ser: Ella ha sido aceptada ¿o no? ¡Rayos! Pero pasando a asuntos más importantes:

"_**Pensé que no ibas a poder venir."**_ Recrimine.

"_**Pensaste mal, yo nunca dije eso." **_

"_**Y no estamos en fin de semana, recuerdo que alguien dijo que…"**_ Me interrumpió.

"_**Ok. Una excepción entonces, ¿está bien?"**_

Ahora que miraba más atentamente me percate, Abel traía puesto un uniforme de deportes e incluso traía el morral del colegio, me sorprendí un poco por el hecho de que nunca lo había visto con ropa escolar. Era un uniforme de deportes, efectivamente, pero no era parecido a ninguno que yo conociera. Vaya excepción, pensé, ¿incluso había faltado a clases para venir? No estaba de más preguntarlo ¿verdad?

"_**Hoy… ¿tenías clase Abel?"**_

"_**Sí, claro."**_

"_**Entonces."**_

"_**Obvio: Falte."**_

Una respuesta simple, pero ¿Quién era yo para recriminarle?

"_**Te das cuenta de que eres un mal ejemplo, ¿verdad?"**_

"_**Me doy cuenta."**_ Sonrió. _**"Tú tampoco eres muy buen ejemplo que digamos, Kohaku."**_

Hasta que me di cuenta a que se refería, me avergoncé, él miraba mi mano, la que estaba entrelazada con la de Kanna.

"_**Puedo explicarlo." **_Casi grite.

"_**Ahórratelo, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones."**_

Se veía tranquilo, ¿acaso no le importaba? Lo que más me sorprendió fue lo siguiente:

"_**Kanna."**_ Le dio una palmadita en el hombro. _**"¿Qué te parece celebrar en tu casa? Debemos festejar que fuiste aceptada."**_

Ella solo asintió.

¡¿En su casa?! ¿Escuche bien?

_**0o0o0o0o0o POV. Bankotsu 0o0o0o0o0**_

Ya me estaba impacientando esto de los tramites, solo queríamos registrarnos, y poder ver a Tsubaki y a la bebe pero seguíamos aquí en la recepción del hospital. Claramente se notaba el fastidio con el que Renkotsu llenaba los formularios, y aun con el apoyo de Suikotsu, se veía una tarea bastante tediosa. Yo mientras tanto, le había logrado quitar su celular a Jakotsu para borrar esos absurdos comentarios, mientras él lloriqueaba a mi lado para que se lo devolviera. Lo ignore.

Creo que mi hermano estaba más pesado de lo usual en su forma de comportarse. Por extraño que parezca deseaba la presencia de Abel simplemente para que me quitara a mi hermano de encima. En ese pensamiento me encontraba cuando vibro el celular ajeno que se encontraba en mi mano. ¡Vuala! Que oportuno, diría yo: era un e-mail del mestizo.

Nunca me he considerado entrometido en los asuntos ajenos, pero no pude evitarlo, leí lo que decía el correo para Jakotsu.

_From: A.B._

_To: Jakotsu_

_Title: Hi!_

_Hola, espero que estén bien por allá. ¿Cómo está tu hermano? ¿Se está tomando todo con calma? La llegada de un miembro más a la familia siempre es confusa. A decir verdad me quedo un poco la preocupación, ya que cuando nos despedimos en el aeropuerto no se veía muy tranquilo que digamos. Perdóname, me estoy desviando del verdadero asunto de este correo: ¿Estas de humor para una llamada? Contéstame. _

Al principio, pensé que Abel le preguntaba por Renkotsu, ya que él era estaba presionado por convertirse en padre, pero no era así. ¿Estaba preguntando por Suikotsu, o por mí? Ya que había mencionado el aeropuerto, era lógico pensar que fuera alguno de los dos. Me reprendí a mí mismo, ¿de verdad importaba eso?

Le regrese el teléfono a mi hermano, no se veía contento con que leyera sus mails, esa cara de asesino serial me lo confirmaba.

"_**Desgraciado."**_ Me siseo la palabra, ya que estábamos dentro del hospital.

Cambio en un segundo, sonrió de manera ¿floreciente?, me sentí tonto por solo encontrar esa palabra para describirlo. Pero de verdad, se veía feliz.

"_**Me pregunto si habrá buena recepción en el hospital."**_ Declaro en voz alta.

"_**Supongo que sí."**_ Contesto Renkotsu. _**"Pero es momento de verlas."**_

Sabíamos que se refería a Tsubaki y a la bebe, así que le seguimos.

"_**Por supuesto."**_

Sorprendía la expresión de triunfo en cara de Jakotsu, y no la entendí hasta entrar al cuarto, donde inmediatamente saco su celular y tecleo algo a gran velocidad. Mientras los demás nos acercamos a la cama de Tsubaki, que en esos momentos cargaba a la pequeña.

"_**Mira."**_ Le susurro a su hija. _**"Todos han venido para conocerte."**_

Renkotsu tomo lugar junto a nuestra cuñada, en el preciso momento en que los sorprendía el flash del celular de Jakotsu. Todos los miramos sorprendidos. La verdad es que nunca pensamos que entraría a la vida de nosotros una nena

"_**Es necesario que alguien conserve este hermoso momento, y que lo publique ¿no?"**_

"_**A la próxima, avisa."**_ Le reprendió Renkotsu.

"_**Está bien… Una más."**_ Y de nuevo se vislumbró el flash.

"_**¡Ey!"**_

"_**Avise."**_

Mientras ignorábamos a Jakotsu miramos de cerca a nuestra sobrina. Era muy parecida a Tsubaki aunque en miniatura, porque era muy bonita y de cabello color negro. Nos sorprendimos en el momento en que abrió sus pequeños ojos, eran color magenta.

"_**¿Ya tienen nombre para ella?"**_ Cuestiono Suikotsu.

"_**Si, se llamara Yura." **_Mencionaron Renkotsu y Tsubaki al unísono.

Así que hasta nombre tenían para ella, ni siquiera me puse a reflexionar cuando seria que lo decidieron ya que entro una enfermera y nos pidió salir para hacerle un chequeo general a ambas pacientes.

De nuevo en la sala de espera Jakotsu saco su teléfono y marco. Alcance a escuchar una voz familiar, por eso puse atención a la conversación.

"_**Dales mis más sinceras felicitaciones a los nuevos padres."**_

"_**Gracias Abel, claro que lo hare."**_ Le aseguro Jakotsu.

"_**Espero que todos estén muy bien. ¿A quién se parece la bebe?"**_

"_**Mi sobrina se llama Yura, y se parece a Tsubaki. Deberías verla en vivo y en directo, es como una muñequita."**_ Contesto emocionado mi hermano.

"_**Me imagino, debe ser hermosa. Pasando a otros asuntos, aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar con ustedes. Pon el altavoz."**_

Mi hermano obedeció, se escuchó como pasaba el teléfono a otra persona.

"_**Buenos días"**_ Era la voz de Kanna.

"_**En Norteamérica ya casi es de noche Kanna." **_Se escuchó de fondo la aclaración de Abel.

"_**Oh, buenas tardes." **_Corrigió.

"_**Buenas tardes." **_ Mencionamos de este lado del auricular.

"…" Se notaba que no sabía que más decir.

"_**¿No les vas a contar la noticia?"**_ Ese era Abel de nuevo.

Esta vez tome el celular.

"_**Dime Kanna, ¿Qué noticia?"**_

"_**Me aceptaron." **_Contesto.

"_**¿En serio?"**_

Estaba feliz por ella, pero por alguna razón me sentía ajeno a ese logro. De repente se escuchó que cambiábamos de interlocutor.

"_**Jakotsu, ¿podrías quitar el altavoz? Quiero platicar con Bankotsu."**_

Mi hermano me quito por un momento su teléfono e hizo lo que le pidió Abel, me lo entrego de nuevo con una mueca, no se veía demasiado contento.

"_**No tardes."**_ Mascullo y se fue para un rincón.

"_**¿Qué quieres?"**_ Mencione en tono seco.

"_**Te extraño."**_ Sude frio.

"_**¿Perdón? ¿Qué acabas de decir?" **_Por alguna razón, me puse nervioso.

"_**¿No escuchaste? Que te extraño, maldición no me hagas repetirlo."**_

"_**Pero…" **_

No sabía que contestarle, algo andaba mal, demasiado mal… mi corazón se agito. ¿Era esto una broma de Abel de nuevo? Note que mis manos temblaron también.

"_**Estas mintiendo."**_ Dije apenas en voz audible.

"_**Es en serio. De verdad extraño tener a alguien a quien molestar. ¡Dios, estos dos meses y tres semanas se me harán eternos!"**_

¿Qué?

"_**Maldito mestizo."**_ Y yo que me estaba imaginando otra cosa.

"_**¿Qué sucede? ¿Me vas a negar que no extrañas discutir conmigo? Sé que aunque sea un poquito, pero me extrañas."**_

"_**Que arrogante."**_

"_**Entonces niégamelo."**_

"…"

Lo escuche reír.

"_**Nos vemos, que acaba de llegar el padre de Kanna." **_Colgó.

¿Eh? ¿El padre de Kanna? ¿Pues donde diablos estaban?

_**0o0o0o0o0 POV. Kohaku 0o0o0o0**_

Ya de por si era mucha impresión el estar en casa de Kanna, digo, de todos los lugares este era desconocido, es normal estar nervioso ¿verdad? Pero aumentándole el nivel de dificultad por decirlo así, llegaba en este preciso momento el suegro… de Bankotsu. Él era muy joven, o al menos así me pareció. Me quede sin habla aquí sentado en el tatami, entonces ¿ese era el padre de ella? Hare una descripción rápida: era un hombre alto, de mediana edad supongo, de cabello largo y negro. Ojos carmín. En fin, lo más opuesto a parecerse siquiera a su hija, excepto por su apariencia en algo eran similares, en que él era apuesto. Pero lo que era más extraño: no le asombraba para nada vernos ahí.

"_**Buenos días señor Naraku."**_ Saludo Abel solemnemente.

"_**Buen día. No pensé encontrarte tan temprano."**_ Posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Abel.

Sé que Abel es bastante bajito, pero nunca lo vi como alguien pequeño, su personalidad era contraria a su aspecto. Y ahora en este lugar, se veía como un cachorrito acariciado por su dueño, solo le faltaba que tuviera rabo y que lo meneara. ¿Por qué estaría tan contento?

"_**Vine porque acompañamos a Kanna, hoy dieron los resultados del examen de selección."**_

"_**Ya veo. Supongo que fue aceptada."**_ El suegro me miro. _**"¿Él es tu amigo?"**_

Aunque su mirada choco con la mía, en ningún momento movió de lugar su mano, creo que le agradaba acariciarle el cabello, y a Abel parecía agradarle ese gesto también.

"_**Buenos días, soy Kohaku. Es un gusto conocerlo."**_ Me incline levemente.

"_**Él… ahora también es amigo de Kanna y el asiste a la secundaria donde fue aceptada." **_Comento Abel para complementar mi saludo.

"_**Mn… entonces, supongo que debería pedirte que cuides de Kanna."**_ Me pidió el suegro.

"_**Cla...ro, por supuesto." **_Le conteste.

Abel sonrió.

"_**Ojala y no este celoso señor Naraku." **_Menciono divertido.

"_**Solo un poco."**_ Dijo con una mueca. _**"Por eso como compensación, la próxima vez tendrás que venir con tu blazer a juego en vez de con tu uniforme de deportes."**_

Increíblemente caí en cuenta de que el suegro ya tenía su mano en la mejilla de Abel, ¿era solo yo o eso se me hacía muy raro? Además, ¿Qué había sido ese comentario? La verdad, cuando el suegro fue a otra habitación no pude evitar preguntar.

"_**Abel, ¿no crees que fue extraño ese comentario del señor hacia tu uniforme?"**_

Kanna nos miraba, pero no escuchaba lo que murmurábamos.

"_**No. ¿Por qué?"**_

"_**Pues se notaba que hablaba MUY en serio, ¿no crees?"**_

En el rostro de Abel se dibujó una sonrisa y una mirada de reconocimiento.

"_**Hablaba en serio. Ya se lo había prometido, solo que es algo… complicado traer mi uniforme aquí y ahora."**_

"_**¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"**_

"_**Shh…"**_ Me callo. _**"Es secreto."**_

_**0o0o0o0o0 POV. Kanna 0o0o0o0**_

Escuche a Abel mencionar que era un secreto el motivo por el que no llevaba su uniforme del instituto ese día, era simple entender el significado de eso, solo que Kohaku no lo sabía. Abel no solo se saltó las clases, sino que también se fugó; su instituto es un colegio donde la mayoría son extranjeros o hijos de extranjeros, un internado. Era muy amable de su parte además venir a visitarnos viviendo tan lejos. Por eso mi padre quería ver su uniforme, porque él estaba enterado de su instituto y le llamaba la atención, al menos eso supongo.

Mi padre regreso después de ausentarse por unos instantes, nos vio con ojos de disculpa aunque mostraba algo más, era cansancio. Sabía que significaba eso, no podríamos festejar en la casa mi admisión a la secundaria, mi padre necesitaba descansar del trabajo, había tenido un doble turno a mi parecer.

Creo que Abel también comprendió eso.

"_**Em…señor Naraku, ¿podría dejar a Kanna salir? Después de todo quiero que festejemos, podríamos ir a un karaoke."**_

"_**Está bien."**_ Acepto mi padre sin apenas pensarlo. "Entiendo que quieras festejar, ya que si Kanna fue aceptada fue por tu ayuda también. Diviértanse." Le acaricio el cabello y subió a su habitación.

Mi padre valora la ayuda que Abel me ha dado con respecto a la escuela, además de que parece agradarle mucho. Y parece que en caso de Abel es reciproco.

"_**Entonces…"**_ Manifestó Abel con cara de felicidad. _**"Salgamos a pasear, ¿quieren?"**_

"_**Bien."**_ Conteste.

"_**¿Y tú Kohaku? ¿Qué te parece?"**_

"_**Mn… creo, que está bien."**_

Los tres salimos de la casa y caminamos, realmente no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, podría ser un lugar con bastante gente, eso no me agradaba del todo, podrían sepárame de mis amigos sin darme cuenta. Kohaku caminaba cerca de mí. Sujete su mano.

El volteo a mirarme y después desvió la mirada. Pero no soltó mi mano.

"**Kohaku."** Le llamo Abel.

"_**¿Eh? ¿Q…que quieres?"**_

"_**También puedes sujetar mi mano."**_ Le guiño el ojo, no entendí por qué.

"_**Así estoy bien… gra-gracias."**_

En el camino escuche que Abel sacaba su celular, marcaba un número y ponía en altavoz.

"_**¿Qué tal chicos?" **_

"_**¿Ahora qué quieres?" **_Esa era la voz de Bankotsu.

"_**Oír tu voz… bueno no, vamos a ir a pasear, ¿algún lugar que me recomienden?"**_

"_**¿Solo para eso hablaste?"**_

"_**Sí." **_

"_**Maldito mestizo." **_

"_**Si, yo también te quiero."**_ Colgó.

Dejamos de caminar.

"_**No entiendo para que lo molestas."**_ Pregunto Kohaku.

"_**Es divertido."**_ Respondió Abel.

"_**Pero… ¿Por qué es divertido?"**_

Parecía que Kohaku realmente quería saber la razón, así que al juzgar por la cara de Abel trataba de buscarle la mejor respuesta que le dejara en claro su duda.

"_**Veamos, ¿has escuchado que es muy común que molestes a una persona porque quieres llamar su atención?"**_

Por alguna razón, la piel de Kohaku empezó a tornarse rojiza.

"_**Pero eso solo es en caso que alguien te guste ¿o no?" **_

"_**Precisamente."**_

"_**¿Qué no ves? Estarías afirmando que…"**_

"_**Si, que me gusta el novio de nuestra princesa."**_

_**CONTINUED…**_


End file.
